Twists and Turns
by MaggieBlack123
Summary: Harry Potter was abandoned by his parents, thrown out of his uncle's house, and some how meets new people who become his new loving family. What happens when his parents want him back? Will he return? Harry's life isnt a straight line, its full of twists.
1. Running away

_So I had a weird dream last night about Harry Potter. If I wasn't obsessed before now I completely am. This is a story about Harry when he is sent to live with his aunt and uncle because Dumbledore believes it will be safer for him there. This is a twin fic where Harry's brother Michael was named the Boy-Who-Lived, also James and Lily are alive. There is a slight twist though._

Chapter 1: Running away

Harry James Potter wasn't like the other normal kids in his first grade class. In fact Harry wasn't even remotely _normal _compared to them. Harry was small for his age, with knobby knees and a thin face enhanced by the huge wire rimmed glasses he wore that were tapped in the middle from the multiple times his cousin, Dudley Dursley, had hit him. He always wore huge baggy clothes that made all the rest of the happy carefree children stay far away from him.

The next thing that made him not normal was the fact that Harry had been abandoned by his parents. Abandoned because his younger brother Michael was considered the Boy-Who-Lived. Not wanting to take care of two children James and Lily Potter shipped poor little Harry off to his relatives. It didn't help Harry's esteem to be reminded by his uncle Vernon and cousin that he was an unwanted _freak _that no one ever wanted. Harry had cried himself to sleep more times than he could count by their hurtful words.

The last thing that made Harry so hated by his relatives was the fact that odd things occurred around the young boy. Objects exploding on accident, jumping up on the school's roof, managing to make all the flowers grow or die according to his mood, odd things that made his aunt Petunia whisper "_Freak_" in her high pitch scratchy voice.

Harry had no friends, no one to love him, no one to show him any kindness at all. All because he wasn't "normal" like the rest of world. Not even his teachers liked him because he was odd. Abnormal. Creepy. Strange. A freak.

Harry sniffled in the dark, rubbing the scratchy sleeve of his too big of a shirt against his face. Once again Harry had been teased constantly at school and had come back to his Aunts house hoping to crawl in his bed which was located under the stairs. Yet fate seemed to hate Harry Potter.

His aunt Petunia had demanded that Harry weed out her endless garden or he wouldn't get any supper. Wordlessly Harry had obeyed her, working in the hot sticky sun until he was covered in sweat and dirt. Coming into the house his aunt had shrieked at him for getting his muddy shoes on her clean kitchen floor and had thrown him into the closet under the stairs.

There Harry sat. Hungry, cold, and utterly alone. Completely forgotten by his relatives who had enjoyed a scrumptious supper and had gone to bed full and relaxed.

Harry wanted nothing more than to escape from his closet, this house, this whole country in fact. He wanted to leave right that second, not even caring that he had no where to go. That no one would help him because he was, after all, a freak. He hated them. Every single one of them. The kids at school who made fun of his big clothes and broken glasses, Dudley, his aunt and uncle, his abandoning parents, as well as Michael his younger brother-

Harry's dark thoughts were interrupted by the loud grumbling of his stomach. Harry sniffled loudly before placing a hand on his stomach to quiet its demands. His small hand brushed against his chest were his ribs were dangerously showing. Harry bit his lower lip when he noticed that nothing except for food would make his stomach quiet.

Slowly sliding off of his thin mattress Harry stumbled toward the door, hoping that they had forgotten to lock him in. Harry's eyebrows furrowed when he yanked on the stubborn door.

Harry sighed. "They locked me in."

Harry focused on the door, narrowing his bright green emerald eyes at it. Then some odd force washed over him forcing itself into the door. With a snap the door eerily creaked open. Blinking in surprise Harry shrugged before continuing on toward the kitchen.

"It must have been stuck," Harry assured himself as he snuck into the clean kitchen.

Harry opened the refrigerator hoping that there was something that he would be able to eat without heating it up. Sticking his small head into the cold Harry began to look slowly though all the shelves. Just when he decided on eating some carrots something grabbed the back of his shirt yanking him forcefully away from the refrigerator.

Harry's bright eyes widened as he was faced with his uncle who was breathing heavily like a bull.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted still lifting Harry off of the ground by his shirt. "How dare you! How DARE you! Sneaking into the kitchen to get food when you were clearly told to stay into your closet!"

"But-But-" Harry started not knowing what he could say to get out of trouble. "I thought you were asleep."

His uncles face turned red. "You thought we were asleep! So you've done this before you scrawny little brat! After all we have done! Giving you clothes, food, and a place to sleep! Yet to turn around and sneak food when you are being punished! I should have known better than to let one of your deranged kind into my house! I shouldn't have convinced Petunia to throw you out a long time ago!"

"My kind?" Harry winced as his leg whacked into the door frame as his uncle thundered toward the front door.

"Your not good lot!" His uncle hissed dangerously. "I'm sick and tired of seeing your pathetic face in my house! Lying! Stealing from us! Its enough! I will not allow you to stay here any more!"

"W-What?" Harry's eye's widened as his uncle past his closet where he usually went for his punishment.

"You're out of my house boy! Right now! I'll deal with Petunia later!" His uncle gripped the door handle that vanished into his huge meat claw of a hand, yanking it open with more force than necessary. "Out! Get out!"

His uncle threw Harry out into the cold night. Harry tumbled and rolled on the hard concrete walkway, scraping his hands as he tried to steady himself. Harry looked toward the front door where his uncle was fuming. "Wait! Please Uncle Vernon I wont be bad anymore! I promise. I'll be good. I promise!"

"Stay out you filthy piece of garbage! I don't want to see your sorry excuse of a face any more around here! Oh and if I do boy there is going to be more hell to pay than all of your punishments combined," Uncle Vernon hissed before slamming the door loudly, so loudly in fact it echoed throughout the neighborhood.

Harry stumbled up into a standing position. His head was throbbing from the contact it had made with the walk way. Looking dazed and confused at the front door the events that happened in merely a minute didn't register to Harry. His uncle had kicked him out.

Harry back away from the dark house still in his daze. As he slowly walked down the dark neighborhood that sentence kept repeating over and over in his head. His uncle had kicked him out. His uncle had _kicked_ him out.

Despite Harry's earlier thoughts of wanting to escape from his aunts and uncle's home Harry only felt more abandoned than before. He couldn't even feel happy that he would never have to do all of their chores, or be picked on, or stay in his small cramped closet ever again. His only thoughts were that his relatives didn't want him, again.

Lost in the cloud of his depressing thoughts Harry didn't even realize that he had walked all the way to the park. Alone. In the dark. The dangers that others usually were paranoid about didn't even register to the small boy as he stumbled toward the swings. His favorite place to sit and think.

Harry sat heavily on to the blue swing before slowly starting to push back and forth. The calm swaying of the swings slowly caressed Harry out of his depressing mood. The thoughts still raged on in his head but more at a peaceful level. A level low enough that Harry could just get lost in the lull of the swings movements.

That was until two figures came out of the bushes by the forest complaining loudly. Harry froze on the swing as they drew closer to him. Harry noticed that they were small, luckily not an adult. That and also one was a boy while the smaller figure was a girl.

"Way to go, you got us lost!" The boy groaned loudly was they stumbled up the hill to the playground.

"No I didn't!" The girl objected. "We are merely taking the long route home."

"Ella, look around," The boy gestured at the play ground. "I've never been here before in my life. How can you possibly know we are taking the long way home huh?"

"Well," Ella-the girl-started slowly. "Is it taking us a long time to get home?"

"Yes," The boy growled out.

"See we are taking the long way home," Ella cheerfully declared laughing brightly. "We'll be there shortly. You'll see. Then we can eat that yummy pie your mom made for dessert."

"If we ever get home," The boy mournfully sighed.

"Oh shush Cole," Ella made a shushing noise. "You are such a pessimist."

"Says the optimist," Cole-the boy-narrowed his eyes back at the girl who had long black hair running silkily down her small back.

"Its better to be an optimist than to be a depressing pessimist-Oh!" Ella countered before catching sight of Harry staring at them with wide eyes. "Hello there! We didn't even see you!"

"Ella," Cole warned as Ella skipped cheerfully toward Harry with a bright smile on her small cute round face.

"Hello there sweetie," Ella smiled brightly stopping right in front of Harry. Towering over his small frame in a innocent way. "What are you doing out here?"

Harry remained quiet clamping his lips down tightly. Harry could tell that the kids who looked no more than ten years old meant no harm but he still couldn't force himself to talk.

"Ella," Cole walked up slowly behind her assessing Harry to make sure he wouldn't cause either of them any harm. Cole nodded before smiling sadly at the frightened little Harry. "Hey there…"

Ella knelt to be at the same level as Harry to look into his bright eyes. "Hello little one. What are you doing out here alone?"

Silence.

"Well I'm Ella and that's Cole," Ella vaguely gestured behind her where Cole stood with his hands shoved in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on the ball of his heel. "We aren't going to hurt you. I can promise you that."

"Pinky promise?" Harry demanded sticking out his pale little pinky. "No one can ever break a pinky promise. Some evil curse will descend on you if you do that."

Ella laughter filled the silence abandoned park. Twisting her pale pinky with his she shook it once. "Alright it's a promise."

"I'm Harry," Harry grinned pulling his hand away from her warmth. "Harry J-James P-Potter."

"Potter?" Cole questioned confused stepping forward in to the moon light. The moon lit up his handsome sharp features. Cole's blonde hair shone nearly white in the light which made his honey eye's stand drastically.

"Potter. Potter. Do you know a Potter?" Ella questioned confused. Her face was scrunched up in thought as she tried to place where she had heard that name before.

"Yeah I've heard of some Potters before," Cole's voice went from gentle and calming to cold and distant.

Ella's eyes widen as she saw the sudden change in her friend. "Oh well its not important."

"It isn't?" Harry blinked in shocked having been cowering away from them ever since he voiced out his last name.

"No of course not silly," Ella laughed pressing her pointer finger lightly against his small nose. "It just matters how you act and what you truly are on the inside. That's the only thing that matters."

"Really?" Harry asked excited.

"Yes, yes," Ella giggled at how Harry became so excited.

Harry's smiled faded slightly at he looked at the older children. "I'm sorry but I forgot your names."

Ella smiled. "Don't worry about it. My name is Capella Iris Black-"

"-and I'm Cole Jonathan Lupin." Cole finished off with a slight frown on his young yet handsome face.

_Ooh, bet you weren't expecting that! Love cliffhangers! _

_So was it good? What should I work on? Any comments or suggestions are welcome!_


	2. Three is better than one?

_A Black and a Lupin? Ooh bet that's new. I wonder how they got there…well I guess you'll just have to read to find out! I own nothing by the way. If I did I would make a series about the Marauders. _

Chapter 2: Three is better than one?

Harry stared at the children in front of him his mind returning to years ago when he lived with his parents. When everything was wonderful and loving. He swore when he was there that two of his uncles last names had been Black and Lupin. Harry squinted as he tried to recall that distant memory, but years of pushing it away had caused it to become blurry.

"What's wrong with him?" Ella questioned in a loud voice laced with worry.

"I don't know. Constipated?" Cole raised an eyebrow at the twisted features of Harry's face.

"Cole!" Ella sighed slapping Cole's arm teasingly.

Cole only shrugged at the violence.

"I think I knew a Black or a Lupin," Harry voiced out loud coming out of his memories.

"Really?" Cole leaned forward interested. "What do you remember about them?"

"Um…they were my uncles…one of them was my godfather but-" Harry trailed off not wanting to tell his new friends that he had been abandoned. That would only make them abandon him as well.

"What were their names?" Ella tilted her head in confusion, clearly not knowing who he was talking about like Cole did.

"Sirius Black who was my godfather and then my uncle Remus Lupin," Harry muttered squinting once more to recall their names.

Cole flinched at the last name causing Ella to look at him oddly. "A relative of yours?"

"I should be asking the same question," Cole shot back venomously.

Ella shrugged. "Sirius Black? I think he's my father…but since I really didn't know my father I cant be positive. Marlene would know right?"

Cole nodded slowly, his honey color eyes cloudy from his thoughts about the past. "Yeah, mum would know."

"Siri is your dad?" Harry's eyes went wide as he examined the girl in front of him truly for the first time.

Capella Iris Black was a thin girl at the young age of nine. Her creamy pale skin stood out drastically against her hair. Ella's hair was probably one of the most unique features about her. Her hair was a long straight silky black color that seemed even darker than the nights sky framing her heart shaped face and her stunning grey eyes.

The saying goes "The eyes are the windows to the soul" in Ella's case that is exactly right. Her smoky grey eyes were sparkling with sweetness, respectfulness, with a touch of mischief.

"That's what my mother told me," Ella shrugged. "Then again my mother went insane so I cant really take her seriously can I?"

"Your mum was tortured," Cole softly pointed out.

Ella shrugged biting down on her pink rose bud lips. "She still went insane."

"So-So you must know my parents," Harry spoke softly looking down at the ground. "I knew this was too good to be true."

"I know your parents," Cole frowned when he noticed Harry flinching at his words. Ella just stared blankly at her friend then to Harry.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Ella blinked like an owl.

"Potter," Harry spoke clearly but gently. "James Potter, Lily Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived Michael Potter. The famous Potters."

"Not ringing a bell," Ella tilted her head to the side causing her long hair to pool around her as she sat on the cold ground up wood chips.

"Don't mind her," Cole laughed softly as Harry pulled back in shock. "Ella wasn't raised like most witches. Her senile grandma raised her until she was five years old, so she doesn't know anyone. Famous or infamous at least."

"The Boy-Who-Lived?" Ella raised an delicate eyebrow. "How about Boy-Who-Deems-Himself-Worthy-Of-Having-Hyphens-In-His-Name? Ooh how about-"

Harry snorted never hearing someone speak so little of his brother, the Wizarding worlds savior. Harry turned to look at Cole who was leaving against the metal pole of the swing. "You're a Lupin right? Are you related to Moony? Uncle Remus?"

"Yeah," Cole replied instantly going back to his cold attitude.

Harry waited for Cole to elaborate but when he didn't Harry just shrugged. Ella snapped out of her random speech to look over at the two boys sadly. Noting their awkwardness Ella jumped up causing Harry to fly back out of the swing.

"Harry! Opps! Sorry!" Ella giggled slightly at seeing his small feet still trapped on the swing.

Cole rolled his eyes reaching down to help Harry untangle himself. Harry's feet landed gently onto the wood chips with a soft whack. Ella smiled an apology reaching out to help Cole pull Harry to his feet. Harry smiled in return as he pushed his glasses up farther on his nose.

"Sorry Harry dear," Ella giggled behind her hand before composing herself. "Harry I meant to ask you about what you are doing out here all by yourself? Its it too late to be out wandering by yourself?"

"We are out," Cole muttered but Ella just ignored him.

Harry stumbled backwards from them not expecting them to ask him any questions.

"Harry?" Ella took a small hesitative step towards him.

"Its nothing," Harry shrugged away her warm hand that landed on his thin shoulder.

"Its not nothing," Cole argued his eyebrows furrowing as he watched Harry's movements and awkwardness.

"It doesn't matter," Harry pulled himself farther away from them.

"Yes it does," Ella argued loudly. "You're out in the middle of the night by yourself with your hands scrapped."

Harry self consciously rubbed his palms against his pants, wincing at that pain that suddenly at the contact.

Ella placed her hands on her hips and gave him a level stare. "I noticed that when we were making our pink promise. You show signs of being abused, under fed, and look! Scared of us! I promised we wont hurt you, I stand by my promises. Please Harry, tell us what happened to you?"

Harry remained quiet twisting the end of his shirt between his fingers. He seemed to grow more smaller the longer the two children stared at him. Ella tapped her fingers repeatedly waiting impatiently. Cole on the other hand leaned back against the pole, calmly waiting for Harry to gain enough courage to tell them.

Harry bit his lower lip focusing on the ground as he spoke softly. "My-My uncle threw me out."

"Kicked you out completely?" Cole questioned softly, not wanting to scare the small kid who looked like a breeze could push him over. Harry only nodded.

"What happened?" Ella's voice was as soft as clouds. Her huge grey eyes were wide as she looked mournfully at Harry hating that she had yelled at him.

"I-I-I went to g-go get some food," Harry muttered towards the ground. "But my uncle Vernon caught me and threw me out. He told me that he didn't want any of my _lot _in his house any more. Even though I don't know what that means."

"Oh poor Harry," Ella cooed reaching over to pull the smaller boy into a huge bone crunching hug. Harry seemed to freeze at the contact before slowly leaning into the embrace, savoring the warmth.

"Wait," Ella pulled back slightly to look curiously into his eyes. "Your uncle? But I thought you're parents are alive. Why would you be living with your uncle?"

"Ella," Cole warned softly seeing the melancholy look grow on Harry's face as she continued to ask him questions about his living arrangements. Cole knew right away what had happened to the young boy.

"M-My parents don't want me," Harry whispered softly, like a caress.

Ella's mouth opened up into a 'o'. "You were sent to your uncle's."

Harry nodded at her statement trying to yank himself out of her tight grasp but she just held on tighter. Harry glanced over her shoulder hoping to plead with Cole to yank her off but found him in a similar state as Ella. Both of their eyes had hardened at the thought of him being abandoned by everyone in his life. Their expressions remained neutral but Harry could tell their was a battle raging on the inside.

"Cole?" Ella's voice was hard, emotionless.

"We cant Elle," Cole shook his head sending his lightly long hair flying around.

"Oh yes we can," Ella stood up with determination dragging Harry behind her as she strode confidently up to Cole. A slight disturbing smile was place on her usually cheerful face.

"Ella, we cant just take him with us," Cole argued following close behind as Ella kept walking straight back the way they had suddenly showed up. "First of all his uncle will want him back. Second is that this is considered kidnapping."

"I don't mind," Harry muttered but the two older children seemed not to hear him. Harry liked the thought of leaving his uncle's forever, even if it meant leaving with strangers.

"His uncle threw him out, his parents abandoned him, do you honestly think they care about him?" Ella hissed venomously. "I'm not leaving him Cole. You know-_we both_-know how it feels to be abandoned. Do you want Harry to grow up unloved?"

"No," Cole muttered to the ground knowing he had lost the battle. When Ella got determined nothing stood in her way of getting what she wanted. Its one of the traits that Cole admired but also loathed.

"Exactly! We can provide him with a loving environment. With siblings. A mother," Ella flapped her other hand dramatically in the air as though she was pointing out the invisible scene. "We'll all grow up close together, loving one another. Plus admit it you told me you wanted a brother. Well here he is plainly in front of us! You cant expect me to just leave him here! With nothing! No! I wont do that!"

"Ella-" Cole started sighing exasperated.

"No!"

"Ella please-"

"Not in a million years!"

"Ella-"

"NO!"

"Capella Iris Black!" Cole hissed venomously yanking back on her free forearm pausing them from their near jogging down the street.

"What?" Ella demanded narrowing her eyes at him for using her full name. "Its Ella not _Capella_. What the bloody hell was my parents thinking naming me after a star?"

Cole didn't comment on that just gestured at Harry. "Ella I know you have it locked in your mind that you need to save Harry but-"

Cole held up his hands to silence her when Ella opened her mouth ready to retort something darkly.

"-but have you ever thought about what Harry wants? He might not even want to come with us. Hell we are strangers he just met, why would he trust us?" Cole demanded laughing with a slight touch of insanity. He ran his hand threw his blonde hair reminding Harry in some odd way of his own father when he did that.

_But he's not dad,_ Harry reminded himself. _Cole would never abandon me._

"I trust you," Harry spoke firmly surprising the two children who had seemed to have forgotten that he could talk. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you two more than I can with any other person."

Ella's face softened at his words, reminding Harry of how pretty she actually was. "We trust you as well Harry. Cole is right, in his git of a way, of course. I should have asked you before I began to pull you down the road. Do you, Harry Potter, want to leave this place-your uncle, your house, your parents-forever to come with Cole Lupin and me, Capella-Ella-Black?"

Harry stood there in silence as he thought about his life. No one loved him. No one wanted him. Except these two. Harry was a freak, nothing more than that. Nothing to get worked up about. Nothing to be proud about. Yet as he was yanked deeper down into his morbid thoughts about his life _here _he couldn't help but wonder about what his life would be like if he left. With two people to look after him. To love him. To laugh with him, not at him. To feel comfortable and safe and _warm _with. That's when he knew what his easy decision would be.

They watched as Harry's face fell with the thought. Cole gazed at the small boy in front of Ella with concern, something that he rarely felt to a stranger. Yet for some reason Cole wanted Harry to come with them, to be able to live a good wonderful life. Ella was biting her lower lip in frustration and depression as she watched the little boy who had been suffering most of his life time try to come up with a decision. One that effect Cole and herself as much as it did to him.

"Can we get something to eat soon?" Harry smiled softly as he witnessed their blank looks. "Before we leave?"

Ella smiled dazzling as she reached out and pulled Harry into a swift hug, trying to place all her happy joyful feelings that she was feeling into the hug. "Of course, of course."

Cole took a stride forward to gently place his hand on Harry's messy jet black hair. Giving him a cool but welcoming hug Cole steered them in the direction of where they were supposed to be going. "If we hurry we can be home in only a couple of minutes."

Harry's face brightened at the thought as he walked between his new friends. His new family. As they led him away from his old hurtful life into one that would contain great adventures. "Home…"

_So good? Bad? Ugly? Review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, etc…_

_Believe me the fun has just started! Next chapter will be when our lovely new family meets the mum. Can anyone guess who the mum(mom) is?_

_P.S. Next chapter you find out about Cole and Ella's past. _


	3. Meeting Mum

_Another chapter, yay! In this chapter you'll find out who their moms are as well as what happened to them in the past. Their past changed and effected them greatly, especially Cole. By the way I own nothing~_

Chapter 3: Meeting Mum

The trio walked along the dark road in silence. It wasn't one of those awkward silences. In fact Harry felt more connected to the two children than he did to anyone else. Even if they hadn't talked since they started to trudge through the forest and neighborhoods nearly a half an hour ago. Ella and Cole didn't seem to mind the silence, in fact they liked it since it gave them time to think.

Ella held tightly to Harry's hand feeling that if she let go Harry would disappear forever. Her grip tightened around his small hand making him wince as they approached a small house whose windows were spilling out warm yellow light. Cole walked ahead of them yanking the front door open, allowing Ella and Harry to go in first.

Harry stumbled into the hallway followed closely by Ella then Cole. Obviously those two knew to step over the small step that led into the house unlike Harry. Ella giggled behind her hand as Harry teetered on his weak legs. Cole reached out, brushing his arm against Ella's, as he grabbed a hold of Harry's arm to help him become stable.

"Maybe we should have warned you," Ella laughed as she shoved off her shoes.

Cole on the other hand just walked right into the house calling out loudly. "Mum! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen," Replied a warm laughing voice of an young woman.

Harry froze at the sound so used to the scratchy voice of his aunt or the old rumbling voice of Mrs. Figg, who used to watch him whenever the Dursleys' went out. Hearing such a youthful voice of a mother instantly reminded him of his own mum. Yet Harry knew his mum would never greet someone, especially her own son, like that.

Ella paused next to the wide eyed Harry. She reached out to gently nudge his shoulder hoping that he took her hit to continue into the house. Harry glance behind him to see the reassuring smile of Ella. Hesitatively Harry made his way slowly into the living room seeing it lined with boxes and other packing material.

Ella gently took Harry hand leading him toward the kitchen which was connected to the small bare living room. Cole was already in the kitchen talking and gesturing with his hands to a young woman. She had long blonde hair that hung around a round pretty face. Her huge blue eyes were framed by long dark blonde eyelashes. A bright warm smile adorned her face.

Harry could see how a like the woman and Cole were. They both had the same bright blonde hair. Except Cole's face shape was a little different with a more defined features like his jaw and cheekbones. Cole who was only ten reached his mothers shoulders. Harry could tell that Cole would be a tall handsome man in the future.

"Mum," Ella interrupted walking rightly up to the woman who look nothing like her.

"Hello Ella dear," The woman turned her attention away from her son and on to Ella before locking eyes with Harry. "Wow you do look so much more like James than you did as you were a baby."

"You know my parents?" Harry flinched hiding behind Ella in case the woman didn't like him like his parents didn't.

"Used to," She corrected. "We just to all be the best of friends when we were in Hogwarts, our school of course. We were as close as siblings, but like siblings we got into arguments, fights. Those split us apart along with some other variables and I haven't seen or talked to any one of my old friends in 5 years. Opps I'm talking to much aren't I?"

The woman knelt down to look him at his level. She slowly stuck out her hand showing him she meant no harm. "Hello Harry, you don't remember me but I used to see you all the time. My name is Marlene Mckinnon, Cole's mum."

Harry slowly reached around Ella to take Marlene's warm hand into his own. Shaking it once Harry reluctantly withdrew, not sure if this nice lady was in fact truly nice. Marlene's smile faltered as she took in his rugged appearance and malnourish thin body.

"I heard about what happened to you Harry," Marlene smiled slightly at the shy kid who was glancing from his feet to her every couple of seconds. "That you're going to live with us. Which is great!"

"I-I don't have anywhere to go," Harry whispered feeling the need to defend himself. "I-I c-couldn't stay there. No one likes me because I'm a-a-a _freak._"

Marlene frowned greatly. "You are not a freak Harry. You aren't. Believe me, if you had been a freak Cole and Ella wouldn't have dragged you here."

"I'm still a freak," Harry muttered confidently, well with the lack of confidence but with truthfulness that he felt.

"No you aren't," Ella hissed before she was silenced with one look from Marlene.

"Harry," Marlene paused while the boy looked up to meet her eyes. "You came a long with Cole and Ella to get away from your life, to start a new. What those people said, what those people did, to you don't matter anymore. They are your past while Cole and Ella are your future. You shouldn't let what they said or did get to you anymore. They cannot control you anymore."

"What about you?" Harry questioned into the silence that followed.

"What about me?" Marlene tilted her head like a dog who didn't understand a command.

"You said Cole and Ella, but what about you?" Harry questioned stepping out halfway from behind Ella. Cole smiled sadly at the boy as he leaned against the wall behind them. "Aren't you going to be there?"

"Of course," Marlene smiled brightly before it faded. "I'll be there whenever you need me, as a friend. I will not try to take your mother's place. Like I did not for Ella, yet she didn't listen."

"Obviously," Cole snorted behind them. Ella scrunched up her nose while sticking her tongue out at him in a childish manner.

"I wouldn't mind having you as a mum," Harry blurted out then blushed furiously when all of their eyes turned toward him. "I-I mean you seem really nice a-and you are already a better mum than my own was."

Marlene's eyes got cold at the mention of her old best friend, Lily Potter. It vanished instantly at the sight of the embarrassed Harry in front of her. Marlene's smiled stretched across her face. "I would love to be your new mum Harry."

"Thanks," Harry smiled for a second before starting to shuffle uncomfortably in the room. Next to him smiling widely Ella gestured to Cole about Harry. Cole smiled rolling his eyes at the girls odd gesturing. Ella kept gesturing until she smacked Harry on the back of his head with her hand.

"Oh my! I'm so so so sorry Harry!" Ella gasped as the glasses wearing kid turn to her raising an eyebrow like he saw Cole doing. "Crap, why did you have to raise your eyebrow? I really don't want two people to be doing that. Its kind of disturbing."

"Good job kid," Cole nodded smirking over at Ella who was trying to glare at him.

"I don't want your nasty habits to be past on to this innocent mind!" Ella pointed a finger at him. "Keep your sarcastic bad influences away when you are near him."

"Bad influences?" Cole raised an amused eyebrow. "You're the one who is always happy here, that's just disgusting."

"No its not," Ella objected before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "What's disgusting is being such a pessimist about everything. How can you live your life if you think the worst about everything?"

"How can you live with thinking the positive of everything?" Cole instantly shot back.

"You idiot-" Ella started glaring at him.

"Children stop it please," Marlene looked back and forth between the two fighting kids instantly shutting the both of them up. Turning to Harry, who was wide eyed, she smiled. "They bicker all the time, constantly, but they do get along better than most people. Honestly, they do care about each other."

"Mum," Cole and Ella both sighed exasperated.

Marlene grinned brightly. "Ella honey, why don't you take Harry into Cole's room and help him get ready for bed?"

"Sure," Ella smiled brightly gesturing to Harry. "Come on Harry, follow me."

Harry hesitated before hurried running up to Marlene to hug her legs before letting go right away. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Anytime," Marlene smiled softly running her hand through his messy hair before gently pushing him in the direction of Ella. "Get some sleep Harry, Ella."

"Good night," They both called before leaving the kitchen and heading toward on the of doors the lined the hallway by the front door.

Marlene watched them go with a sad smile on her face. She turned abruptly around reaching for the cabinet above the refrigerator. Standing on her tip toes Marlene grabbed a bottle that hadn't been used in quite some time. Cole watched silently as his mother pour herself a glass of fire whiskey before slowly starting to sip it.

"I'm sorry mum," Cole hesitated before speaking. "If I had known you would drink I wouldn't have brought him home."

"Oh its not because of Harry," Marlene assured smiling in assurance to her son. "Even if Harry had been some strange kid on the street I still would have taken him in. No I'm drinking because of Lily, the Potters, bloody hell every single one of my old friends. I cant believe that Lily would have sent her first child to live with those devils, without a second thought. I couldn't believe it the first time I heard it 5 years ago. Now look at Harry, malnourished, low self esteem, afraid of nearly everything. It pains me to see what her actions caused Harry."

"Why would she do that mum?" Cole questioned having only a faint knowledge of what had happened five years ago. "Why would the Potters give up their son?"

Marlene snorted. "Michael, their youngest. He was only a couple of months old when Voldemort attacked when Harry was two. They, everyone, believed that Michael saved them all because he had a strange V shape scar on his hand. Lily and James couldn't handle both of their kids so they wanted to ship him off. They wouldn't even listen to reason.

"First I tried to get Harry to come live with us but Dumbledore said no. Apparently I'm not suited enough to 'handle a delicate case like this'. With Remus being a werewolf and all our chances of having Harry were in the negatives. Then Sirius being Harry's godfather tried to have him come live with him and Ella, but Dumbledore said no as well. Sirius was in too much distress of Dorcas Meadowes being driven insane by Bellatrix," Marlene finished her glass of fire whiskey with a gulp. "He could barely take care of himself, let alone Ella, so how could he take care of Harry?"

"Harry was sent to live with his relatives," Cole nodded knowing what happened.

"I tried to convince them to keep Harry, but no they said it was his for his own safety. Yeah right, they just didn't want to handle Harry as well." Marlene slurred draining another glass full of alcohol. "That day October 31st 1981 ruined all of our lives. Mine, yours, Ella's, and Harry's."

"Mum," Cole warned but Marlene wasn't listening anymore. She wanted to rant so she was going to bloody hell rant all she wanted.

"Everything had been good up until then. Besides the war. We were all close friends, hell we all got married to each other. Remus and myself, Sirius and Dorcas, then James and Lily. Three best friends getting married to another three best friends. Perfect right? Nope," Marlene popped the 'p'. "You came along right away.

"Everyone loved you, hell instead of Remus being your only father it was like you had three. Peter wasn't as keen as the others when it came to children. Dorcas had Ella a year later and not to be undone James and Lily had Harry two years after Ella was born. When you were nearing five years old Lily had another son, Michael, who unfortunately I am the godmother of.

"Things were good, well as good as they could get. We were all happy. Then it all came crashing down when James and Lily went into hiding. All of our relationships were strained. We were all arguing, everyone thought that everyone else was the spy. No one trusted each other. Our school friendship was cracking greatly.

"The only ones who trusted each other was Dorcas and myself," Marlene sighed at the thought of her old best friend. "Then that awful day came. The Potters' babysitter was killed the instant Voldemort walked into the room. No one knows what really went on in the children's nursery but all they know is Harry and Michael some how made it out alive while Voldemort lost his powers," Marlene paused for air.

"Mum," Cole said a little louder but Marlene ignored his warning as she got herself another glass of fire whiskey.

"While that was happening Dorcas was being tortured into insanity. She had somehow learned that Bellatrix was going after the Longbottoms, so being the incredibly brave caring girl she was Dorcas intercepted them. Bellatrix had a grudge against Dorcas since she got married to her cousin Sirius. Bellatrix drove Dory into insanity without a second thought. Dorcas saved the Longbottoms but now she lives forever in a ward in St. Mungos

"Since no one would listen to me when I tried to convince them to let Harry live with us, Remus' and my relationship went south. Especially with arguments about Lily and James, Sirius, and with Dorcas insane. I told him that either he agreed with his wife or with them. He choose his friends. So I packed up our things and left an hour after Harry was sent to live with those Muggles," Marlene hissed that last word not even wanting to say their names.

"Ella lost her mother, her father, and was shipped off to live with a senile grandma before she died. Harry was abandoned by his parents, sent to live with muggles, and then thrown out. You lost your dad, Ella for a while, and had to live in this small house so I could keep an eye out of Harry," Marlene let out a breath of air. "Me, I lost my best friend, my old friends, my husband, my goddaughter, Harry, my whole life. October 31st is the worst day out of the whole year. That's when all of our lives came crashing down."

Cole stood there stunned while his mother leaned heavily against the counter. Taking a deep breath he crossed the room and took away the bottle. Marlene didn't even try to grab it back. She knew she went over the deep end.

"Mum calm down," Cole whispered glancing over his shoulder to make sure Ella or Harry hadn't came out to hear what she had said. "Our lives are okay now, good in fact. Ella came 3 years ago and now Harry is here as well. Our family is safe and together once again. Nothing can come between us now. We-"

"Did you know they carried on with their lives like nothing happened. James and Lily had a daughter a while ago while they threw away their eldest son. Sirius got remarried while his wife sits in the insanity ward. And Remus. Remus got remarried. Its like we didn't even exist. Like none of us mean anything to them anymore," Marlene sniffled rubbing away the tears that streaked down her tears showing how much her old friends still mattered to her. "We're nothing."

Cole didn't speak for a while, just let his mum's sniffles fill the room. "Mum, they are the ones that are missing out. We are family mum. Not nothing. You, me, Ella, and Harry as well as Dorcas are family. Family sticks together like we will from now on. Okay?"

Marlene nodded before shaking her head to try to clear her clouded head. She pulled Cole to her and hug him tightly. "Okay."

_So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Good? Bad? _

_The background part was a lot to write. Did it make sense? Were any of you surprised that Marlene Mckinnon was the mum? Or that Dorcas got married to Sirius?_

_For the next chapter I'm thinking about fast forwarding it to Harry's 11 birthday, would that be okay? Or should I write a little bit more about their life there?_

_P.S. If you havent guessed already they are planning on moving. (hint: there was a lot of packing material in the living room)_


	4. Leaving for Beauxbatons

_Harry and his new family moved to France to get away from all the chaos in England. Obviously they will be going to Beauxbatons but I might not have a lot of chapters in the school…if any. That might change if people want that. Anyway here's the next chapter. I don't own anything by the way._

Chapter 4: Leaving For Beauxbatons

"Are you nervous? Are you excited? Will you miss me? Will you miss Harry?" Ella blabbed to Cole as they sat that their kitchen table in their new home.

A week later after Harry had become part of the family, the new family moved to France. Marlene told them it was because of her new job but they all knew it was because if they remained in England there might be a chance of Harry being removed from her care. Technically it wasn't kidnapping since Harry came of his own free will, but that wouldn't stop the Aurors from locking Marlene up in Azkaban.

Now it had been nearly a year since they left and Marlene was just starting to stop being as paranoid as Mad-Eye Moody. Being as it was a year later Cole got both his Hogwarts letter and Beauxbatons letter. To Cole it was a no brainer. Go to a school where everyone would know his father didn't really want him. Or go to a whole new school.

Cole sighed for the thousand time that day. "Will you stop with the twenty questions already? You're starting to repeat yourself."

"So?" Ella huffed before grinning brightly as she nibbled on a piece of bacon. "I'm jealous! I cant go until next year. Do you think it will be more beautiful than Hogwarts? Beauxbatons is a palace right? Not a castle?"

"Yes it is," Harry chirped in brightly.

"Its in southern France," Cole reminded them.

"Lucky, its supposed to be really beautiful there," Ella sighed enviously.

"You only want to go there because of their silk blue dresses," Harry pointed out as he poured syrup on to his pancakes.

"They're cute," Ella defended while the boys snorted at her.

"Elle, you would think a dragon is cute if it didn't bite you," Cole pointed out in amusement.

"Your point?" Ella raised an eyebrow.

"He's saying your taste isn't really good Ellie," Harry informed his sister, grinning cheekily when she started to blush. From rage or embarrassment Harry didn't know.

"Mum," Ella called twisting around in her chair to look at their mum who was flipping a pancake in front of the stove humming some song she only knew. "Isn't the Beauxbatons' outfit cute?"

"Yes it is," Marlene laughed as she placed more pancakes onto a plate before placing it on to the table. Marlene sat down draping her napkin gracefully on to her lap.

"See, told you so," Ella giggled as she continued to eat.

"How do you get to Beauxbatons Cole?" Harry tilted his head to the side having no knowledge of any of the magical schools.

"A train, like Hogwarts," Cole glanced down at his ticket next to him. "It looks like we have to go to an abandoned platform. Do we floo there mum?"

"Either that or apparate," Marlene grabbed the butter that sat in the middle of the round table. "Its up to you. Mr. Delacour told me yesterday when I asked how Fleur got there."

"Ooh, are we meeting the Delacours there maman?" Ella questioned getting excited at the opportunity to see her friends Fleur and Gabrielle.

"Yes we are," Marlene nodded. "Fleur's in her second year plus we might need some help if we get lost."

"If _you_ get lost," Cole coughed trying to cover it up.

"Yes me," Marlene sighed in pretend exasperation. "I cant help that my sense of direction is little to none. They should make directions more clearly. How am I supposed to know which way is East?"

All three kids pointed in the direction of the rising orange sun. Marlene snorted but didn't comment on how they wouldn't be able to know which way was south or north because of the sun. They continued to eat in silence knowing that after this meal one of them would be apart for nearly 3 months.

"You're taking Claude right?" Ella looked over the table at Cole.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Well he is my owl, of course I'm taking him."

"I would want to bring a kitten," Ella muttered into the table as the silence once again settled around them.

"Cats are mean," Harry murmured also feeling awkward in the silence.

"They are evil arent they?" Marlene questioned completely forgetting that she had a cat when she was in Hogwarts.

"Yep," Cole nodded setting down his fork. "I'm done with breakfast now."

"Let's go!" Ella jumped out of her chair seeming more excited than Cole was at the prospect of going to Beauxbatons.

"Alright, alright," Marlene shoved some pancakes into her mouth before one of her children dragged her away before she even got food. Swallowing she continued. "Cole why don't you grab your trunk? We'll floo there this time just in case we get lost."

"'Kay," Cole slide off of the chair disappearing into the living room next to the kitchen. The sound of his footsteps echoed in the house as he hurried up stairs.

Ella grabbed both hers and Cole's plate and placed them into the sink to soak. Harry gulped down the rest of his milk before sliding off of the wooden chair to help Ella place the dirty dishes into the sink. Marlene rested her head in her hands as she took deep calming breaths.

Her baby was going to Beauxbatons. It seemed wrong to Marlene somehow. She had always imaged her children going to Hogwarts and being in Gryffindor like their parents. That dream went down the drain the day she left. Left Remus and England behind, without a second thought.

Marlene let out a ragged breath before standing up to scrap off of the rest of her unfinished pancakes. Ella and Harry were already walking toward the living room to wait by the fireplace. Marlene smiled at the sight of them. Ella and Harry looked like real siblings with their black hair and pale skin. She shook her head to get her attention back to placing her plate into the sink.

The sound of a trunk bumping down against the stairs announced that her oldest son had finally arrived downstairs. She could hear the murmur of the children talking as he reached them. Harry stuck his head through the open doorway.

"Mum? Cole is ready," Harry kindly informed her before disappearing back into the living room.

Marlene grabbed a brown robe off of the coat hanger before hurrying into the living room, putting a large grin on her face. Cole was shuffling from foot to foot, obviously nervous. Ella was chatting happily trying to calm him down while Harry was petting Claude, Cole's brown-white spotted owl, through his cage.

"Ready?" Marlene brightly questioned startling Cole at the volume of her voice. "Alright who wants to go first? Maybe you and Ella should travel together, Cole. Harry can come with me since we don't want to get separated."

Cole paled realizing that it was time to go, time to leave his family. Ella rested her hand against his arm, calming him down slightly. He rested a hand against hers before reaching out to grabbed the handle of his trunk.

"I'll take Claude," Harry volunteered right away.

"You do that," Cole smirked running a hand through Harry's hair as he past by him with his trunk.

"Where are we going maman?" Ella questioned jumping into the fireplace next to Cole.

Marlene grabbed the pot of floo powder that sat on the mantle and held it out for each of them to take some. "The Beauxbaton's train platform."

"Original name," Cole muttered getting even more nervous.

"Of course they're French," Ella smirked before dropping the floo powder calling out. "Beauxbaton's train platform."

The kids were engulfed in green before landing roughly in an another fireplace. Ella being the clumsy one was instantly shot out of the fireplace and landed on the concrete platform, scraping her knees in the process. Cole stumbled out much more gracefully.

"You okay?" Cole reached down and lifted her up by her arm.

"Yeah, I knew I shouldn't have worn a dress today," Ella growled frustrated as the grey soot wouldn't brush off of her yellow skirt. Not to mention her scraped knees which had a drop of blood running from them.

"You don't use your brain often do you?" Cole grinned as she frowned greatly at him.

Before she could replied a loud French accented girl's voice echoed through the busy large platform. "Capella! Cole! Over here!"

Running toward them was a young 12 year old girl with long silvery-blonde hair cascading down her thin back. Even at this age she made some boys turn heads as she approached, her huge blue eyes sparkling brightly. Fleur Delacour reached out and pulled both of her friends into a tight hug.

"Where have you two been? We've been searching all over the place," Fleur scolded as she released them from her iron like grip.

"We just arrived," Cole informed her, instantly turning into his cool self and not his teasing brother self like he usually was.

"We are waiting for maman and Harry," Ella smiled as she looked at her best friend.

"They're behind you," Fleur gestured making them turn around to indeed face Marlene and Harry calming getting out of the fireplace to make room for another floo traveler.

"Fleur dear," Marlene smiled as they walked up to them. "Are you all by yourself?"

"Nope," Fleur shook her head sending her blonde hair flying around while she hugged Harry tightly. "Maman and Papa are over there with Gabrielle."

"Well why don't we go over and see them?" Marlene suggested feeling sick to her stomach when she noticed the shiny sleek black train that would be taking her son away from her.

The group walked down the platform toward the middle of the train where Fleur and her friends were planning on sitting. Fleur was jabbering away happily to Ella in French with Ella trying her best to return the strange language. Marlene's face was turning an odd color of green while Cole's was the opposite. Cole looked more pale than Ella did and that's saying something since Ella could pass as part albino. Harry gaze up at his "brother" in concern.

"Cole," Harry voiced softly not wanting anyone to over hear them. "Are you sick?"

"Huh?" Cole turned his attention away from the train and to Harry. "I'm not sure. I feel somewhat sick to my stomach."

"Isn't that normal?" Harry asked.

Cole paused watching as his mother was greeted by the beautiful Mrs. Delacour, with her long shiny hair like her daughters. "Yeah I guess. I'm just nervous about leaving you guys."

"You don't have to worry," Harry smiled widely. "I'll look out for mum and Ella."

"You will?" Cole raised an amused eyebrow as Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks Harry. Come on lets join the others."

Cole rested a hand on Harry's head for a second before pushing him toward the group of people talking. Sure only one of them was technically related to him, but he felt like all of them were his family. The Delacours who they met right when they moved there. Ella who popped in four years ago. And then Harry who they found a year ago. They were all different, yet they were family. Cole's family.

Cole grinned before composing himself again to go join his family. Marlene smiled as Cole came toward them. Reaching out she pulled him into a hug not intending to let go until he had to get onto the train.

* * *

><p>Three men sat at a kitchen table all lost in their own thoughts. The dirty blonde reached out to pour himself a glass of fire whiskey that sat in the middle of the table. Clearing his throat he spoke softly. "Cole would be starting Hogwarts today, if he was here."<p>

"He would probably be in Gryffindor," Sirius Black added in leaning back against the chair, feeling Remus' bad mood cloud hover over him as well.

James Potter looked at his friend sadly. "Do you have any idea where they went?"

"None," Remus Lupin sighed setting down his glass.

"Well at least he has Mar-Mckinnon," Sirius cleared his throat hoping that none of them caught the slip up, but they did. "It's the same with Capella, she just disappeared after her grandmother died. No one knew where she went when I tried to go find her."

"You were a little late Padfoot," James muttered sipping his fire whiskey.

"A week," Sirius objected. "Who buries someone two days after they die? That's too quick, its not my fault."

"Sure its not," Remus rolled his eyes not wanting to get in a fight right now since that would bring him out of his melancholy mood.

"My poor little Capella," Sirius moaned in pain.

"Have you noticed we all lost our eldest child?" James suddenly spoke.

"What Prongs?" Sirius tilted his head to look at his friend in confusion.

"Remus lost Cole, you lost Capella, and I lost Harry," James muttered staring intently down at his glass in front of him. "We all lost our oldest child."

"You'll get yours back though," Sirius hissed. "You'll go to Harry on his eleventh birthday and become a family again. Us on the other hand have no bloody idea where our kids are."

"Cole is with Ma-Mckinnon," James rubbed the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses up on to his forehead. "Capella probably is with them as well. Find Mckinnon and you'll find your kids."

"It isn't that easy Prongs," Remus sighed. "No one has heard from Mckinnon in nearly a year. She just disappeared."

"She's somewhere," Sirius shook his head. "We'll find her. Soon."

_So was this chapter good? Horrible? Disgusting?_

_Please Review and tell me your thoughts, thanks!_


	5. Harry's 11th Birthday

_Thank you for everyone who is reviewing. It helps me to explain more about the story since I know what's happened and how they got where they are at unlike everyone else. My brain is a tad cluttered so I might forget to add in something important. I'm skipping to Harry's eleventh birthday, then…well you'll just have to see what happens. I don't own anything._

Chapter 5: Harry's Eleventh (11th) Birthday

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy-" Ella called dancing around Harry as she sang loudly.

"Elle, please," Cole winced as her soprano voice got even higher. "You're going to break glass soon."

"Oh shush you," Ella scrunched her nose in a teasing manner as she pulled Harry into a tight hug. "It's Harry's eleventh birthday, this is a big step! He'll be able to come to Beauxbatons with us this year."

"Plus I can finally get my own broom," Harry happily called out as he glanced around the crowded backyard. Their backyard behind their cute pale yellow small house was a wide open area, big enough to play Quidditch on.

"Oh yes that," Ella laughed.

"Sorry kid," Cole's face was a mask only his honey eyes betrayed his excitement. "We forgot to get you the newest broom."

"We got you a Shooting Star instead of the Nimbus 2000," Ella smirked clearly not as an accomplished liar like Cole was.

"That's okay," Harry's face dropped until he looked on the bright side. "It doesn't matter because it will still be my very own broom."

"Harry gets his stupid optimism from you," Cole growled in false annoyance as he nodded to one of his Beauxbaton's classmate.

"Well he gets his annoying hero-saving complex from you," She shot right back pulling Harry in for another hug as she searched the open area trying to find someone she knew. "Where did all these people come from?"

"Some came from England," Cole muttered lowly causing Ella's eyes to widen considerably.

"Are they-?" Ella trailed off as Harry looked back and forth between his siblings in concern.

"Not that I know of," Cole muttered as Ella sighed in relief.

"Well that's good," Ella murmured as an older couple walked especially close by them. They didn't want their true identities to be blurted out for the whole world to hear. As far as anyone in France was concerned they were all Mckinnons.

"Is it?" Harry's bright face dulled at their conversation. "Isnt this just showing that none of them care about us anymore?"

"They never cared," Cole hissed using the tone that he only used to scare off bullies.

"They did," Ella objected waving slightly at an odd woman wearing a puffy lime green dress that did not look good on her old frame. "Just-just not as much as they could have."

"Stop sugar coating everything Capella," Cole leaned toward her to hiss in her ear. Harry in between them was able to hear perfectly well what they were saying. "Harry's eleven now. We were both around his age when we stopped acting like little children."

"I'm not sugar-coating anything," Ella growled right back. "Harry is still a child for Merlin's sake. We choose to grow up quickly, Harry doesn't need to. He needs to have a good perfectly normal childhood."

"B-But I want to grow up early," Harry voiced in. "Like you two did."

"Shush Harry," Ella softly ordered when a man turned to look at the trio oddly. "You don't understand."

"Then tell him," Cole ordered.

"Not here, not now. Not during his birthday party for Merlin's pantyhose," Ella narrowed her eyes daring for Cole to contradict her. Yet surprisingly Cole was silent. That didn't stop him from glaring at her, nor did it stop Ella from glaring right back. Harry just sighed sipping some of his drink, used to this kind of behavior.

"Cole!" A girl's voice interrupted the staring contest. Fleur came hurrying toward them with a bright smile on her cute face.

Cole smiled slightly as the girl threw herself into his open arms placing a kiss on his lips. Ella frowned pulling Harry closer to her so that she could cover his eyes. Harry wasn't paying attention because he had spotted Gabrielle hurrying over as well. Harry's smile brightened when his best friend stopped in front of them.

"Happy birthday!" Gabrielle cried cheerfully.

"Hi Gabby!" Harry smiled his thanks.

"When did you guys get here?" Ella questioned directing it to Gabrielle since Fleur was too busy chatting happily away to Cole.

"Just now," Gabrielle turned to Ella pointing behind her. "Maman and papa are over by your maman."

"Oh I see," Ella smiled as she spotted Marlene being greeted warmly by the Delacours.

"Hello Ella, hello Harry," Fleur smiled brightly as she pulled herself out of Cole's arms. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Harry nodded while Ella smiled politely behind him. They both felt slightly awkward by what they had witnessed between Cole and Fleur.

Ella cleared her throat feeling totally awkward in the silence that followed. "You know I'm going to go over there and um…not be over here."

"I'll come with you," Harry volunteered following his sister instantly.

"What's with them?" Fleur's confused voice drifted away the farther they walked.

"Awkward," Ella sang breaking the cold ice between them.

"That was weird," Harry muttered waving shyly to people as they past them by. "Hey Ella, why are there so many people here I don't know?"

"Well most are maman's friends, from here and back in England, also Cole's friends from school stopped by since there is free cake," Ella informed him as they continued to walk around groups of people happily chattering away.

"What about you?" Harry tilted his head.

"Huh? What about me?" Ella blinked startled.

"You didn't bring any of your friends," Harry observed. "Well besides Fleur-"

"Fleur didn't come here to be my friend, she came here to be Cole's _girlfriend_," Ella's voice turned deadly cold.

"Oh," Harry whispered not wanting to say anything that would make his sister get even more mad.

They continued to walk in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable silence but it wasn't like their usual good silence. They walked along the edge of their yard watching people interact with each other. Ella reached out and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders in a semi-hug. The silence turned instantly to a peaceful silence.

"James?" A girl's voice called out instantly freezing them in place.

A young woman came running hurriedly toward them. She was wearing a wizarding band T-shirt and plain jeans. What stood out the most about her was her hair. Currently her hair was a short bubblegum pink distracting everyone she past. She paused before them tilting her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry you just look so much like James…but with Lily's eyes…" Her eyes went wide. "Oh Merlin…you're Harry."

"Oh course he is," Ella snapped pushing Harry behind her, to protect him from the odd woman's gaze. "It is after all his birthday party. How could you turn up to a birthday party without knowing whose birthday it is?"

"No no," She shook her head making her hair chance to multiple colors before settling back down. "It was for Harry Mckinnon, not…well…Harry Potter."

"Shush," Ella hissed glancing around hurriedly to make sure no one had over heard them. Harry stood frozen in place, his blood running cold at the thought of this stranger knowing who he really was. "Come with me, come now."

Ella being only 13 and still quite small grabbed the young woman's arm, dragging her away from the public eye. She motioned for Harry to follow which he did at a safe distance. No one from the party took any notice of the three walking behind the broom shed which would allow them to talk freely.

"Alright who are you?" Ella demanded instantly letting go of the woman once they were hidden from the public eye.

The woman narrowed her eyes at the little girl in front of her. "Just call me Tonks."

"Tonks?" Harry smiled in amusement.

"No first name?" Ella demanded crossing her arms in front of her, trying to be more menacing. Unfortunately it just made her look like a shy self conscious teen.

"No, its horrible," Tonks hurried shook her head, before muttering lowly. "Believe me I wish I could change my name. Stupid mother, how could she name her own daughter that?"

"Is it that bad?" Harry tilted his head in wonder.

"Yes," Tonks groaned at the thought of her name.

"Worse than Capella?" Harry eagerly questioned.

"Harry!" Ella objected.

"Capella?" Tonks whispered a sudden light flashed through her eyes.

"Yes Capella," Ella glared half heartedly over at Harry who was smirking. "That's my own lovely name. What could be worse than being named after a star-?"

"Nymphadora," Tonks winced at the sound of her own name.  
>"Obviously that," Ella giggled while Harry busted out laughing before hurrying to cover his mouth since he had done something so insensitive.<p>

"No don't," Tonks held up a hand when she noticed Harry getting ready to apologize. "At least you were willing to apologize, some people aren't that kind."

Harry blush guiltily for laughing.

Ella cleared her throat, gaining back her seriousness. "Now, Tonks, how do you know about Harry?"

"Well James and Lily told me about him," Tonks blinked in surprise. "Hey Harry aren't you supposed to be at your aunts and uncles' house?"

"He's not going there ever again," Ella's voice instantly became ice cold as she reached out and pulled Harry closer to her just in case Tonks tried something.

"What happened there?" Tonks' face turned serious. "Did they do something to you Harry. You need to tell me so that I can tell-"

"It doesn't concern you," Ella snapped. "We've have already taken care of it, like we always have and always will. Mum helped take care of everything, not like those idiotic people in England. All of who hate-"

"Ella," Harry reached out to gently take his sister's hand into his own.

Ella let out a huge breath of air. "Why did Jam-the Potters- tell you about Harry? Harry means nothing to them, he was just merely an inconvenience child. Who, to them, needed to be given away so that they could pay all their undying attention on their younger son who apparently saved the whole British Wizarding World."

"Michael?" Tonks blinked clearly surprised. "No James and Lily do love Harry-"

"They did a wonderful job of conveying their feelings," Ella sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"They only sent Harry to live with Petunia because it was the safest place for him," Tonks argued. "Not because they only wanted to have Michael to dot on. If they only wanted Michael why would they have had Violet?"

"Violet?" Harry whispered weakly looking down at the ground.

"They had another daughter!" Ella hissed.

"Oh no," Her eyes flashed wide in a second. "Your parents were supposed to tell you today. When they went to get you from Petunia's-"

"They aren't my parents," Harry objected, filled with anger and dejected.

"No parent would willingly give up their child and then have another to take it's place," Ella's grip on Harry's arm tightened like a snake. "Wait-What do you mean? That they were going to Petunia's to get Harry?"

Tonks cleared her throat. "James and Lily had always planned to go get Harry from Petunia's on his eleventh birthday to explain everything to him. Why they needed to send him there for his own protection. How he is a wizard. Everything."

"For my own protection?" Harry hissed blinking away the tears that threatened to start falling. "They just didn't want to deal with me. It wasn't for my own protection, it was for them. They didn't want me near their golden child, to ruin their wonderful family life."

"You're wrong," Tonks disagreed. "They just wanted to protect you-"

"It doesn't matter why they did it," Ella cut in before she could hear the rest of Tonks lie. "The fact of it is that they got rid of him. They abandoned him at his horrible aunt's house. Nothing matters but the fact that they did leave him. They left him on his own to face the world on his own, not even caring if he crashed and burned in the process."

"They do care!" Tonks sighed in exasperation. "They'll be so worried when they arrive at Petunia's and find out Harry is actually gone…but you are here. With Marlene. Oh! Capella, you are Sirius' daughter, the one who disappeared as well. I cant wait to tell them you are here! They will be so happy-"

"Obliviate," The spell hit Tonks right in her chest causing her to back up a couple of feet in shock before her eyes dulled. Her limp body crashed to the grass, looking like a mannequin whose strings had been cut.

Ella twirled around, wand at the ready to defend Harry but what she saw made her relax. Cole stepped out of the shadow, his eyes blazing with anger. The anger wasn't directed at Tonks though, it was directed at Ella.

"What the hell Elle! You don't talk kindly to a woman who knows the truth about Harry!" Cole snapped. "Are you that much of an idiot! You should have came to me if something had gone wrong."

Ella stood up straighter defiance lighting her eyes. "I had everything perfectly under control."

"Sure you did," Cole sarcastically agreed. "Tonks wasn't going to tell them that Harry was here or anything."

"She was just jumping to conclusions. I would have made her agree not to tell anyone when she had finally calmed down," Ella growled. "Except you came in and ruined everything."

"_I_ ruined everything!" Cole snapped, growling deep in his throat.

"No Cole she didn't meant that-" Harry started stepping out from behind Ella.

"Yes! You!" Ella stepped forward, glaring up at the boy who had been ignoring her lately. Her hurt and anger at the world lashed out at the closest thing to her, Cole. "You always have to butt into my business! Telling me everything I do, everything I say is wrong! I know I'm not perfect! You don't have to shove that into my face! But just because I do things differently than you doesn't mean that they aren't just as brilliant!"

"I never said-" Cole started the fire dying down slightly.

"You didn't have to!" Ella screamed in his face. "I'm reminded every single day that I will never be perfect, that all I am is a failure. You don't have to push my face into the dirt as well."

"What are you talking about Ella?" Harry butted in trying to calm his siblings. "You aren't a failure. No one could ever think that."

"I do," Cole's voice was a deadly whisper.

Harry's head snapped to his older brother who was standing half way in the shadows. Harry's emerald eyes widened at how cold Cole was to Ella. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ella caught his attention.

Her whole face was scrunched up in pain, hurt flashing through her eyes. Ella shook her head before passing Cole by, bumping into his shoulder since she wasn't looking to where she was going. The brothers watched at their sister ran through the crowd avoiding as many people as she covered her face.

"Cole-" Harry started feeling his protective side start to show.

"No Harry," Cole shook his head. "This is between me and Ella, not you. Don't butt into our business."

"You're my siblings!" Harry argued. "I cant just stand by-"

"Harry," Cole snapped instantly shutting Harry up. Harry glared at his "brother" for a while before realizing that Cole's eyes held no warmth, no laughter like they usually do. Harry muttered under his breath about how stupid they were before walking towards Cole.

"Lets go back to the party," Harry muttered jerking his head toward the loud party. "I'm not going to ask any questions but Cole you better fix everything."

Cole sighed running a hand through his hair before following the small boy back into the crowd. "I hope I can."

* * *

><p>Lily Potter paced in front of the house. A house that looked similar to the other houses on the block. But this was no ordinary house. This was the house that her eldest son, Harry, had been in since he was little. Now finally on his eleventh birthday they could pick him up, have a heart warming reunion, and explain everything to him before taking him home and finally rejoining their family. That's the way it would happen in Lily's mind at least.<p>

James Potter stood next to his wife running a hand through his thick messy black hair as he nervously gazed at the house, hoping that Harry would be able to forgive them as easily as Lily thought. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were on the other sides of the couple for moral support, each of which were going through the nervousness that the parents were feeling.

"Well," Sirius broke the silence with his loud voice. "We might as well just knock on the door right? Before the sun disappears."

"Good idea Sirius," Remus agreed when James and Lily froze at the thought. "We cant sit out here freezing. The best thing to do is to just get it over with."

"Get it over with?" James muttered, his hazel eyes dazing over.

"Yep Prongs!" Sirius patted him on the back, sending the glasses wearing man stumbling forward toward the menacing white front door. "The faster its done, the faster Harry can come home."

"Harry!" Lily's head jerked up at the mention. Her red hair floating around her. "We have to hurry James. Harry needs to know the truth about us, about what happened. Otherwise he might hate us, I don't want my baby to hate us!"

"Hush love," James instantly went to consol his crying wife. "Harry doesn't hate us."

"Harry isn't a baby anymore Lily," Remus replied making the redhead bawl even louder than before. James shot Remus a look before rubbing Lily's back soothingly.

"Merlin Remus," Sirius shook his head in a teasing manner. "I thought I was supposed to be the stupid insensitive one."

"Sorry for taking your title Padfoot," Remus snorted as Lily finally got herself under control.

The group of four friends slowly, surely walked up to the door. This would change their lives completely, their family member would finally be returned to them. They would all finally be complete with Harry back again. Sirius reached out his long pale hand and knocked confidently onto the door as the group squeezed themselves onto the step, ready to greet their missing family happily.

* * *

><p>"Well that went wonderful didn't it?" Marlene smiled brightly as she put the leftovers into the refrigerator.<p>

"It was really great mum," Harry silently agreed, his mind brooding over the fact that Cole and Ella still weren't talking to each other.

Marlene raised an eyebrow at Harry's behavior. "Whats the matter pumpkin? You got the broom that you had been asking for since forever, shouldn't you be jumping for joy? High from sugar and cake?"

"Mum, why are Cole and Ella stupid?" Harry demanded turning to look up at Marlene, his thin face completely serious.

Marlene snorted at the question. "Because their dads are idiots."

"That doesn't explain anything," Harry sighed.

"Oh yes it does," Marlene giggled watching as Ella yanked something out of Cole's arms to put it into the cupboard. "Their fathers acted in such a manner from time to time as well. You get so used to a person and their ways that everything annoying builds up until it explodes. This is just a small faze, they'll be over it by tomorrow."

"Hopefully," Harry pouted slightly. "I really wanted to have a race with them on my new broom today, but they are fighting."

"There is always tomorrow," Marlene reminded him, smiling at the fact that the children all seemed to remind her of their fathers when they were younger. The good James, Remus and Sirius.

Harry opened his mouth to ask where Marlene wanted the potato salad but was cut off by the knocking of someone at their door. Marlene glanced up, wiping her hands on the apron she wore before heading toward the door, brushing her hand over the top of Harry's unruly hair.

"I wonder who that could be," Marlene muttered to herself as she approached the door, figuring that it would be a party member who had forgotten something on accident.

Marlene pulled open the door widely, smiling brightly in greeting but what she saw on her door step made the smile instantly wipe off of her face. There standing on her door step was someone who she had never wanted to see again. People who made her blood run cold at the thought of. Now Marlene had to face them...without her wand.

_Ooh arent I mean? I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. *bow, bow, bow* Please forgive my foolishness. Review please, and maybe I'll hurry with the next chapter. I'll have more time to write since school is out but I also just got a job so that's why it took me so long to update. I promise it will never happen again._


	6. Nothing is what it seems

_Nothing is what it seems, everyone is probably going to kill me for what this chapter includes. I have to do this to stick to the plot, please keep an open mind and believe that I know what I'm doing. _

Chapter 6: Nothing is what it seems

The Potters along with Sirius and Remus stood on the door step in silence. Each of them holding their breath as the door was yanked open to reveal…a short fat kid. The adults blinked at the sight of the boy who narrowed his blue eyes at them.

"What do you want?" The boy demanded, the candy bar in his hand starting to melt from the July heat.

"This is the Dursley residence isn't it?" Lily questioned politely, hoping that her own son wasn't chubby or rude like the boy in front of her.

"Yeah, what do you want?" The kid demanded once again.

"Is Petunia home?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes at the disrespect the child was showing for adults.

"Mum!" The boy turned and shrieked behind him. "Some strange people are at the door asking for you!"

"Who are the people pumpkin?" Petunia's scratchy voice questioned as she hurried toward her child who was alone with strangers. "Do you know them…"

Petunia's voice drifted off as she stood there stunned, looking at her sister who she had not seen in many years. Petunia's eyes were instantly filled with hate, rage, and a bit of fear. Her voice shook as she spoke. "What are y-you doing here?"

"We're here to get our son," James spoke in noticing that his wife was having a glaring contest with her sister. Petunia blinked owlishly at him. "You know, our son, black hair, green eyes? Harry? Ring any bells?"

"Harry?" Petunia gasped dramatically. "You-you want H-Harry?"

"We know that this must come at quite a shock to you," Remus smoothly entered the awkward silence. "For you must be very close to your nephew, but _we _all knew this day would come. The day Harry went back to his parents. It might be hard for you to give Harry up-"

Petunia laughed high pitched. "Far for me to let him go? If he was still here I would have already pushed him out the door and to you. That ungrateful little brat was the worst thing that has ever stepped into this house…next to his parents of course."

"Brat?" James snapped feeling rage well up inside of him.

"James and Lily are amazing! You stupid biased whore!" Sirius glared at the bony woman in front of the group, who believed that she was better than all of them combined.

Remus and Lily remained silent, having been the only two who noticed the "still here" part of Petunia's sentence. Lily squeezed her eyes shut before slowly opening them again, hoping that this was all just a dream. But there standing in front of her was her sister, whose pointed nose was up in the air.

"What happened to Harry?" Lily's voice was as cold as ice. "What do you mean "if he was still here"?"

Petunia cleared her throat. "That boy left about 4 years ago."

"What do you mean left?" James demanded taking an angrily step forward before Sirius grabbed on to the back of his shirt to stop him from doing something stupid. Petunia stepped away from the wizards in case they decided they wanted to take their anger out on her.

"H-He left in the middle of the night," Petunia stuttered when she saw Lily fingering her wand. "When we woke up he was already gone. There was nothing that I could do."

"Did you try to find him?" Remus questioned being the only one whose emotions were under control. "You could have contacted the police, or us at least."

"You dropped him off on our doorstep without a word, expecting us to automatically take care of him," Petunia growled. "I didn't think that any of you would care what would happen to him considering you abandoned him."

"There was a good reason-" James started clenching his hands into tight fists to try to keep his anger under control.

"Oh I'm sure," Petunia narrowed her beady eyes. "That boy isn't here. I cannot help you with finding that brat, not that I would want to anyway. Leave me and my family alone."

"Why you-" Sirius hissed pulling out his wand but James put out his hand, stopping Sirius' movements.

"Its not worth the effort," He mumbled his hazel eyes were dull from pain.

"But Prongs-" Sirius started before sighing when Remus glanced worriedly at the Potters who stood on the doorstep, dejected. "Alright come on. Lets leave before I do something I wont regret."

James reached out, gently taking Lily's hand into his own before pulling his stunned wife away from the house before she exploded. Remus and Sirius followed behind the couple feeling Petunia's glare digging into their backs. The four kept walking down the street, passing by an innocent looking park, as they just walked along. Not even thinking about where they were going, just needing to clear their minds.

"Four years ago," Sirius muttered into the silence. "So when Harry was 7? That's pretty young to be running away."

"What are you saying Sirius?" Lily's voice was monotone, void of all emotion. "That Petunia lied? That they kicked him out?"

"That makes more sense," James groaned at the thought of his son out on the streets all alone. "Petunia was stuttering, not to mention looking uneasy. I really doubt that Harry would just the house because he wanted to."

"She kicked out my baby?" Lily's voice rose quickly. "How dare she! My poor innocent little boy! He was probably so worried and alone! Oh we have to find him-"

"Four years ago?" Remus blinked coming out of his daze. "Four years ago? Four years ago. Four years!" "No it was five," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What happened four years ago?" Remus demanded seeming to instantly know what had happened to Harry.

"Not much," James shrugged his shoulders.

"You became the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Sirius pointed out while Remus rolled his eyes at his friends.

Lily caught on and her emerald eyes widened in shock. "Marlene disappeared."

"Exactly," Remus nodded in agreement. "Mar-McKinnon said that as long as she lived she would be watching out for Harry since none of us would. So why would she just suddenly disappear with no trace?"

"Because she hated it in England?" James shrugged, knowing what Remus was saying but not wanting to believe because that would mean that they still had no idea where Harry was.

"Are you saying Harry is with McKinnon?" Sirius blinked before realizing that McKinnon had probably taken Harry out of the country to protect him from his parents, his relatives, everyone.

"That makes me feel better," Lily sighed happily. "With Marlene at least Harry will be safe, and not out on the street defenseless."

"We just need to find Mar-McKinnon now," James grinned happily. "That wont be so hard."

"No one has heard from her in nearly 4 years Prongs," Sirius pointed out.

"I don't believe that," Remus shook his head. "Someone must be in contact with her. We all know how much friends and family mean to Marlene, she wouldn't leave without keeping in contact with someone."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Now all we have to do is find that _someone_."

Suddenly a giant smirk appeared on Sirius' face, gaining all of their attention. "I think I might know who she would talk to."

* * *

><p>Marlene blinked at the sight in front of her. A sight that she thought she would never see again since You-Know-Who had vanished. On the doorstep darkness twisted around the woman, her crazy curly black hair standing out at odd angles, her yellow teeth gleaming in the moonlight, her tight black clothes hanging off of her now thin body.<p>

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Marlene gasped seeing the woman who had thrown herself on to Voldemort, pleading him to let her become his own.

"Well, well, well, little Mary seems to have grown up, havent you?" Bellatrix drawled out, sticking out her lower lip in a taunting manner. Stalking forward she forced Marlene to back up trying to put some distance between herself and the seemingly innocent wand in Bellatrix's long fingered hand.

"What are you doing here?" Marlene hissed glancing behind her trying to locate her wand and children. Muffled sounds were coming from the kitchen so Marlene placed herself in the living room, protecting the doorway from Bellatrx's view.

"Just paying a visit to my favorite cousin," Bellatrix grinned wickedly, her thin pale lips split from the force. "Do you know where little baby Capella is?"

"A visit?" Marlene laughed at the thought. "Just like you paid a visit to Dorcas?"

"Dory and I were merely having a family reunion," Bellatrix shrugged playfully twirling her wand in her fingers knowing exactly that Marlene was defenseless. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"You drove her insane!" Marlene shouted instantly regretting it when she heard her children become silent. "Dorcas was my best friend! Of course this has something to do with me! Especially if you are looking for Ella!"

"Ella was a cute little name?" Bellatrix high pitched giggle filled the living room in a haunting manner. "You know as well as I do that if you belong to the Black family you have to be insane."

"You cover that really well," Marlene snapped back, out of the corner of her eye she spotted her wand. Laying on the edge of the couch where she had placed it when she collapsed onto the soft cushions after the party.

"Aw thanks," Bellatrix cooed. "That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"Oh if you really knew what I was thinking then we probably would be the best of friends," She sarcastically remarked trying to subtle step backwards toward the couch, and ultimately her wand. "Why do you want Ella, my daughter?"

"You're not her mother," Bellatrix snapped.

"No, her mother is laying in a hospital bed because of you," Marlene hissed.

Bellatrix just shrugged slowly circling around the room like a predator. "Capella is a Black. As much as I hate her father, it has come to my attention that I cannot just leave a family member out in the open, learning about how friendly muggles are. No, that's not acceptable. Capella needs to grow up with me, as a Black. Narcissa has also agreed with me. Our family will not have another Black ruining our name."

"You're here to take Ella away…to live with you?" Marlene gasped out in horror. A loud shattering caused both of the woman to look toward the kitchen where pieces of a broken plate slid across the floor.

"Yes I am," Bellatrix nodded continuing to twirl her wand in an innocent way, but the threat behind it was voiced loud and clear.

"Why now?" Marlene demanded trying to by as much time as she could get. "Why not when her grandmother had died, or when you drove Dorcas insane?"

"I had to wait a while," Bellatrix pointed out. "I had Aurors looking all over the place for me. I had to keep them off of my trial, but now. No one is looking for me anymore, I'm an old case. Nothing more than that. It's the perfect time to take Capella away. A little late I will admit, but we'll stamp out all those impure thoughts in her head."

"No," Marlene shook her head angrily. "I wont let you do that to Ella. You've already done enough for the poor girl, she doesn't need to turn around and start calling you mummy."

"At least I'm related to her not just some woman who pretends to be her mum," Bellatrix shot out gripping her wand tightly, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I wouldn't have to pretend if her mum was still here," Marlene reminded her sarcastically, edging backward toward the couch.

"Too bad she isn't right?" Bellatrix laughed before aiming straight at Marlene's heart. "_Avada Kedavra_."

The green light whooshed toward Marlene, but Marlene being very small and quick managed to dodge the spell. Rolling on the ground Marlene jumped into a crouch managing to grab her wand just in time as Bellatrix threw the spell directly at her again. Marlene couldn't do anything but try to dodge as Bellatrix followed her around the room, making her comfortable living room into a battlefield.

"_Stupefy_," Marlene voiced out aiming for Bellatrix but her spell missed its mark when Bellatrix danced out of its way.

"_Locomotor Mortis,_" The children's spell shot out from the kitchen momentary causing Bellatrix to stumble backwards.

"No stay back!" Marlene called out, instantly worried for the children's safety once more.

"Don't but in!" Bellatrix screeched high pitched, using a spell to cause half of the wall of the kitchen to explode. Ella screamed in terror as she was yanked away from the door by Cole who had a dangerous gleam in his honey eyes.

"_Incarcerous_," Marlene watched as the ropes flew an inch past their target.

"Gotta do better than that," Bellatrix sang, her dark eyes glowing with insanity. "_Sectumsempra_."

Marlene hissed in pain as the curse slide across her leg, leaving a big angry cut across her thigh. Bleeding heavily Marlene barely had a chance to dodge the oncoming spell. Rolling onto the ground she cursed in pain as she landed on her cut. Marlene gritted through the pain before straightening herself up, launching another curse at Bellatrix only to be stopped when a black blur hurried toward her.

"Mum!" Harry called out, instinctively running toward his mother as he watched her fall onto the ground, blood pooling around her small body, before she pulled herself back up.

"No Harry stay back!" Marlene screamed, her eyes going wide as Bellatrix twirled on the stop to survey Harry with questioning eyes.

Within a second Bellatrix had fascination which turned to disgust written on her face. "Aw, if it isn't little baby Potter. Poor baby, abandoned by your parents when really it was you who had saved everyone isn't it? Don't worry, they'll never know."

Cole and Ella watched horrified as Bellatrix leveled her wand at Harry. Harry stared at the wand in shock, having not expected Bellatrix to harm a child. Harry couldn't move, for some odd reason his legs seemed to have glued themselves to the floor despite his family calling out to him in panic.

"_Avada-" _Bellatrix hissed.

"No!" Marlene screeched making her weak legs rush toward her defenseless son.

With an evil glint in her eye, Bellatrix finished the spell. "-_Kedavra."_

Everything seemed to slow down, even though it all happened within a blink of an eye. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the bright spell, the color of his own eyes, come rushing toward him. Waiting for the pain he was surprised with a shadow blocked the view of the oncoming spell. With a small gasp of shock the shadow fell to the floor.

Harry blinked startled as he came face to face with Bellatrix, who was pouting and aiming once more at him. Harry didn't even notice when Cole and Ella came bursting into the room, firing off curses at her like they had been doing it for years. In fact Harry couldn't hear anything, everything just sounded like white noise to him. His attention was solely focused on the _body _in front of him. The _body _spread out directly in front of him, covered in blood. The _body _of his mother, Marlene McKinnon.

Harry stood frozen gazing at his mother's face. Her eyes were wide with shock, but the warm color was already fading. Her mouth was opened slightly when she uttered her last gasp of pain. What shocked Harry the most was the look of determination etched on her young face.

"Mum," Harry's voice came out scratchy as he fell onto his knees beside Marlene, not even caring when blood soak into his pants. "Mum, wake up."

Harry gently shook the still warm body, knowing exactly that she was dead but he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. "Mum, wake up, this isn't fun. Mum! Wake up! I need you! Cole needs you! Ella needs you! Don't leave us! Please don't leave us-"

Suddenly a strong hand gripped Harry's shoulder tightly pulling him away from Marlene's body. Harry thrashed and kicked, squirming as best as he could trying to get back to his mother. To try and save her.

"Mum! Mum!" Harry cried out in pain. "Let me go! Mum!"

It didn't register in his brain that it was Cole who was yanking him toward the fireplace, trying to get him to safety. Or the fact that Ella a 13 year old was battling with a psychotic mid 30 year old witch. All that matter was that his mum was bleeding on the floor and she got there because of him.

"Capella!" Cole yelled over the noise of breaking glass and spells hitting objects in the room, barely avoiding their targets. "Lets go!"

Ella bounced backward, narrowing avoiding a nasty curse that Bellatrix shot at her. Ella ran toward the fireplace watching as Cole drag a struggling Harry into the cramped compartment. Jumping into the fireplace, Cole released the hand full of powder, the spell Bellatrix sent at Ella missing the trio by just a second before they were launched toward their new destination.

_So how was it? This was written really fast so there might be some errors, sorry. Please review if you have time. Speaking about reviews I got so many since last chapter but for some odd reason I am unable to see any of them. Hopefully that will fix itself soon. I want to thank anyone who reviewed, your comments keep me going and give me a chance to explore different options. Thanks! _


	7. A Quiet Night?

_I got so many reviews since the last chapter that I have decided to put a hold on an upcoming story to write a new chapter! Hurrah for you guys. There is many different paths I can go from here, many different options but I'm sticking with my main one. With just a few twists and turns._

Chapter 7: A quiet night?

Ella clutched onto Cole's sleeve tightly, praying that her heart would stop pounding in her chest from her near death experience. That's when the reality of the situation finally hit her. Marlene had been murdered by Bellatrix, the woman who had drove her mother insane. Ella let out a strangled sob as she fell on to her knees as their bearings became clearer.

"W-Where are we?" Ella questioned, her voice scratchy.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Cole answered his voice void of any emotion. Ella nodded slightly still in a daze as Cole stepped out of the damp fireplace.

Cole looked around the empty bar, glad that it had been night instead of day when they left. Otherwise their appearance might have some wizards calling in the Aurors. Cole gently yanked Harry out of the fireplace not liking how the small boy had become so startling quiet. Ella stumbled out after the boys looking around before her grey eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Diagon Alley?" Ella snapped her long hair flying loose out of its earlier bun. "There are millions of placing to go and you choose Diagon Alley?"

"Capella," Cole sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, not really wanting to have another argument with her. Not right now.

"Its horrible! What if someone finds out who we really are! We cant run back to Marlene since she is dead! There is nothing stopping our _fathers _from finding us and splitting us apart," Ella took a deep breath feeling tears track down her face. "Is that what you want? To have our family separated? I don't. Maman would not either-"

"Capella, stop it, now," Cole hissed, his words like a sharp blade cutting off Ella's rant. "We didn't have time to think of a plan. This was the only place I knew that would let us stay the night without getting to curious about our appearance. So until we get a room, shut up."

Ella narrowed her eyes before reaching out to pull Harry into a hug. Harry stood their stunned, like the very first time Ella had hugged him, until slowly he leaned into the warm embrace. Cole watched his "siblings" find reassurance and love with each other. At that moment Cole knew he would do anything, _anything_, to make sure that neither of them were ever harmed again.

"Come on," Cole tugged Harry's hand, pulling both of them in the direction of the empty bar.

The barman straightened himself up as they walked toward him with their heads held up high. He narrowed his beady eyes at them taking in the rugged bloody appearance, yet kept his mouth shut. "What ya want?"

"I need a room," Cole replied in a respectful tone.

"Two rooms coming up," The bartender nodded stumbling toward the cash register.

"One room," Ella argued unable to keep her mouth shut like Cole had instructed her to.

"But you're a girl," The bartender blinked shocked.

"Wow, good guess," Ella rolled her eyes, feeling very daring at the moment. "What ticked you off? The curves? Long hair? Breasts?"

"Ella," Cole sighed rubbing his temples trying to ward off the oncoming headache.

"Ya'll want to share a room?" The bartender scratched his nose.

"Yes," Ella nearly screamed in the silent room. "How many times do I need to tell you?"

"You only actually told him once," Harry muttered lowly, feeling very weak and numb.

"Shush you," Ella scolded gently letting out a huge breath of air to calm her nerves.

"Alright," The bartender slowly nodded. "One room. It'll be number 14."

"Thanks," Cole pulled out some money mumbling lowly to the bartender as he paid for their room. The bartender nodded before gesturing behind him whispering something that Ella and Harry couldn't hear. Cole smiled grimly in thanks before taking the key and leading them up the creaking stairs. "Did you have to yell at the poor man Elle?"

Ella sighed, slowly tracking up after the boys. "I couldn't help it. My emotions are mixed up right now, I cant seem to control them. Especially not now. With maman…"

"Mum will help you fix your moods," Harry reassured his sister as they quietly made their way down the dark low ceiled hallway.

"Oh Harry," Ella breathed feeling tears escape out of her eyes. "Maman is-"

"That's right Harry," Cole nodded in agreement, sending Ella a warning look over the top of Harry's messy black head. "She'll help."

"But Cole she's-"

"At home," Cole cut her off shaking his head to try to get his point across.

Ella sighed knowing that Harry was going through denial at this point. What she didn't understand is that Cole was going along with it. Usually he would be the one to shoot down anything not realistic, that's why their personalities and them in general always clashed. They were as different as day and night, yet here Cole was acting the part of a very concerned older brother.

"Right, she's at home," Ella nodded slowly speaking in French so that no one would be able to understand what the siblings were talking about.

Cole paused at the dark door labeled with a crooked 14. Quickly he placed the grubby key into the door before twisting, allowing the door to eerily creak open. Smirking Cole entered the room, looking around at the modest bed and dresser. Nodding in satisfaction he placed the key onto the dresser before starting to take off his dirty clothes.

"Give a little warning please?" Ella muttered turning instantly away feeling a light blush creep onto her pale face.

"You don't like seeing me naked Ella?" Cole lightly teased not feeling in the mood to be joking.

"Not with Harry in the room," Ella murmured to herself as she pulled off her robe and tee-shirt, leaving her dressed in her tank top and shorts. "Come on Harry, take off your clothes. They're all bloody."

Harry stood their frozen before slowly looking down at himself. Covered in dirt, grime, and blood. Marlene's blood. His breathing started to come in quick shallow breaths as he thought about how her blood got on him. It wasn't a dream, _nightmare,_ that he had believed. It was utterly true. Harry couldn't deny with the fact that he was covered in dried blood.

"M-Mum's really gone?" Harry's voice was merely a whisper but it sent chills down both of his companions spines.

"Yes she is," Ella softly spoke wanting to break the news as fast, but gentle, as possible.

"It-Its my fault," Harry breathed heavily.

"No Har-" Ella started.

"If I hadn't run into the room, Mum wouldn't have needed to come and save me. She could be alive if I hadn't ran to her," Harry shook his head, trying to get out all of the happy memories of his mother. "I caused her death. I'm the reason Mum is dead. I shouldn't be alive, I should have been the one to die-"

_Smack. _

Harry lifted his gaze to be faced with the murderous look on Ella's face. Ella had tears collecting in her eyes along with her hand lifted in an unspoken threat. She hissed out the words angrily. "Don't you ever say that. Don't you even think that. Do you understand? Do you understand me, Harry?"

Harry nodded sulkily, watching as Ella stalked away from them and toward the small bathroom. The door closed behind her retreating form with a tight snap.

Cole took a deep breath to _try _to explain to the confused Harry why Ella was acting different like that. "It's not your fault Harry. Things always happen for a reason, that's what we have to believe. Mum choose to die to save your life, the life of her son. She would be happy to know that you are safe. Capella on the other hand is mad at herself-"

"Mad? Why?" Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Bellatrix Lestrange drove her mother insane, and now she has killed her second mum," Cole explained. "Ella is blaming herself for the terrors that Lestrange has caused. She's mad at herself for not being able to do something to save mum. Even though we all know there was nothing she could have done without getting hurt, Ella still wont believe that."

"How do you know all of that?" Harry stared up at his brother with wide eyes. "You two didn't even talk since we l-left the h-house."

"When you've lived with a person for so many years you can tell what they are thinking sometimes," Cole smiled sadly. "Ella will return back to her normal self…hopefully soon."

Cole turned his back on the small boy, going back to getting ready for bed. Harry stood there twirling his thumbs in thought before opening his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry Cole. I didn't mean to have mum die. I-I didn't want that-"

"I know," Cole tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "Its not your fault. How many times will I have to tell you? Now go try to get some sleep, it might be a while before Ella collects herself and comes out of the bathroom."

"Sirius where are you leading us?" Lily sighed in amused annoyance.

They were currently walking down a street that looked like every other street, nothing special about it. Sirius was leading them happily along, humming some tune under his breath. Looking behind him he winked at the frustrated Lily. "You will see soon Lily-Flower."

"It better not be someplace that has no relation to Harry because if it is I swear that I will-" Lily's threat was cut off.

"We're here!" Sirius happily declared as he bounded up the stairs.

"Where are we Padfoot?" James squinted at the light blue house trying to find out why it seemed so familiar.

"I cant believe you forgot!" Sirius cried appalled. "We used to come here a bunch after we first graduated from Hogwarts."

"Andromeda's?" Remus blinked a few times before it all came back to him. "Why are we at the Tonks' house?"

"Who did Mar-McKinnon fawn all over every single time we came here?" Sirius raised an inky black eyebrow.

"Little Nymphadora?" Lily smiled slightly. "Marlene was defiantly taken with Nymphadora."

"You're saying that she would know where McKinnon is?" James smiled knowing exactly what was going on in Sirius' head. "That's perfect! Marlene would have stayed in contact with Nymphadora, especially her!"

"Are you sure?" Remus shook his head not wanting to get his hopes up. "Nymphadora was only a little girl when she left, why out of everyone would Mary keep in touch with a little girl?"

"Because Marlene was a sucker for kids," Lily pointed out. "You know her, she wouldn't want to cause Nymphadora any harm."

"But-" Remus started not so easily swayed.

"We wont know unless we actually knock on the door," James pointed out nodding to Sirius who reached out and knocked on the hard wooden door.

"Coming!" A young girl's voice called out before the sound of something crashing to the floor was heard.

"Nymphadora!" An older woman's voice sighed exasperatedly.

"Opps," The girl laughed slightly before yanking open the door. The girl at the door had short bubble gum pink hair that stood out drastically against her plain black tee she wore. "Can I help you-oh Siri!"

Nymphadora flew into Sirius arms hugging him tightly before pulling back. "Where have you been? My mum is going to yak your ear off of not coming over more. What are you doing in? Opps, excuse me, come inside."

The group followed amused as Nymphadora led them into the nice simple living room. The group all had sudden haunting memories of when they were younger, sitting in the same room as Andy gave them cookies while Nymphadora colored on the coffee table. Sirius frowned at the blue chair that Dorcas used to always occupy when they visited.

"How's Auror training, Nymphadora?" Lily filled in the awkward silence.

Nymphadora frowned. "Call me Tonks, you know I hate being called by my _name_. Its going good I guess, Sirius and James would know more about my progress since they both are Aurors."

Lily nodded, smiling slightly when the silence seemed to continue. The boys were all lost in their thoughts about how happy they were when they were just graduated and how confusing it all was now. Tonks tapped her finger on the armrest waiting for someone to say something, when no one did, she blurted out. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind at all, but you've having made a house call in years. _Years._ So why now?"

"Alright shall we get right down to business?" Sirius asked not even paying attention to his friends who were protesting. "Do you know where Marlene McKinnon is?"

"Yes," Tonks answered, lifting her chin slightly.

The group waited in stunned silence before James dared to ask the question on all of their brains. "Where are they?"

Tonks narrowed her grey eyes. "What do you want with her?"

"Harry," Lily answered. "We want to know if Harry had gone with Marlene when she disappeared."

"Harry? Your Harry?" Tonks furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Isn't your Harry at your sisters' house?"

"He was," Lily hissed venomously. "Until Petunia kicked him out, which reminds me we need to say thank you to Petunia for that."

James smirked in evil satisfaction at what they could do to Petunia for kicking out their son.

"I went to Marlene's earlier today for a birthday party…but I cant remember anything from when I was there," Tonks scrunched up her face as she tried to remember anything from today. Her hair changed colors and length before settling down when she gave up trying to remember. "I cant remember, but the cake was good."

"A birthday party?" James' head jerked up at the thought. "Who's birthday was it?"

"Marlene's son?" Tonks shrugged unable to remember anything but blurred people. "He really didn't look like Marlene, either did her daughter for the fact."

"You arent talking about Cole are you?" Remus knew the answer already since Cole looked exactly like his mum, with only some differences from Remus.

"No," Tonks mumbled trying to remember anything. "Cole was hanging out with a blonde girl, Veela I think. I just cant seem to remember the other two children."

"Two?" Sirius eagerly questioned, while Remus smiled at the mention of his son safe and healthy.

"Yeah," Tonks squinted at the memory. "They both had black hair, that's all I can remember."

"Black hair?" James shot out of his chair instantly followed by Sirius. "Thanks a bunch Tonks! We have to go find them!"

The two black haired men ran out of the room, both equally excited about finally finding their children. The door slammed shut behind them before anyone in the room could react. Lily and Remus shook their heads at the twos idiot moment wondering when they would realize they were missing crucial information. When the two didn't return they turned toward a confused Tonks.

"Tonks where exactly was Marlene?" Lily questioned, as Remus shifting in his seat wanting to run out of the house excitedly like Sirius and James had. Remus had enough common sense and decency not to.

Tonks blinked startled before answering. "France."

Ella scrubbed her face with the towel, hoping that everything had been a dream. When she opened her eyes, she was faced with the cramped bathroom and blurry mirror. Ella squeezed her eyes tightly shut waiting as the tears slowly disappeared before going out into the bedroom. She didn't want to worry her brothers any more than necessary.

The room was pitch black as Ella stumbled toward the bed, going on the right side where there was an empty spot for her. Yanking the covers back she slipped into the scratchy but warm sheets. Sighing contently she nuzzled her head toward the body next to her.

"Ella," Cole's whispered filled the room, stopping her from dozing off to try to forget the whole day.

"Yes?" Ella mumbled into the pillow.

The rustling of sheets and Harry's mumbling announced that Cole had turned over to face her in the darkness. Slowly opening her eyes she was faced with Cole's worry stricken pale face, that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Ella tried to raise an eyebrow but failed, she decided just to shrug in response.

"Are you okay?" Cole muttered leaning his head closer to hers as to not wake up Harry, since it had taken him and hour to reassure him that everything was alright.

Ella sighed. "Truthfully? Not really, but there's nothing that any of us could have done to prevent _that. _I'm worried as well."

"Why?" Cole's honey eyes glowed with concern. He slowly reached out to pull her into a hug, a strange thing for him to being doing. Ella didn't mind, she buried her head in the crook of his neck and tried to will the tears to not fall.

"Maman's gone, what are we going to do now?" Ella voiced her worries, knowing that Cole would listen to them this time. "We have no home, no mother, no money. What if the police find us and ship us back to our _fathers? _Our lives would be over then. No one can take us in without alerting our school. What are we going to do Cole?"

Cole gently ran his fingers though her silky hair as he thought. "We'll get a different house, use the money mum put in her bank, get jobs when we're old enough, and tell Madam Maxime what happened so that she can help us out. Everything will be fine, you just have to believe it will."

"B-But I cant!" Ella sniffled gasping for breath as sobs overtook her body.

"Where's the optimism of yours?" Cole gently teased, rubbing her back as she continued to cry on her.

"G-Gone," Ella hiccupped.

"You'll get it back right?" Cole whispered in her ear, not wanting to admit how much he actually enjoyed her happiness. "Come on Ella, we need you to pull us back together. We cant focus on all the bad, especially right now we need your optimism. Please get it back. If not for yourself, than for Harry…and me."

Ella nodded her head against his shoulder. She gripped on to his body tighter, not wanting to let go of him. Cole smiled slightly against her head as he started to drift off to sleep. Slow tears creeping down his cheeks.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be stopping by?" Remus questioned to the group as they walked up the grassy hill to the bright house at the top.

"No, the lights are on," Lily instantly dismissed the idea wanting to go see her son right that second.

"Everything will be fine Moony," Sirius crookedly smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, have a little faith dear Moony," James added in smiling as they got closer to the warm inviting house.

James, the one who was leading, pulled to a sudden surprised stop. Lily ran straight into his back, frowning at her husbands sudden stop. Peaking around him she saw why he had paused. There was the front door, wide open, swaying eerily back and forward.

"What is it…" Sirius drifted off as he caught sight of what made his friends stop. "Why would they leave their door open?"

"I don't think they did," Remus muttered feeling his heart get weighed down by worry for his family.

"Is Harry in there?" Lily whispered into the night but the boys ignored her.

"Lily, Remus, stay here," James ordered pulling out his wand. "Sirius and I will go check it out."

"We're the Aurors after all," Sirius nodded in agreement before swiftly heading to the front door.

Lily and Remus watched in silence as they disappeared sneakily into the house. She reached out and gripped Remus' hand tightly in hers, knowing in her heart that something was amiss. The silence stretched on until Sirius and James suddenly shot out of the house. Instinctively Remus and Lily's wands were out but they were not needed since the duo just hurried back to them. They're faces pale with a tinge of green.

"Is Harry in there?" Lily demanded her breathing swallow.

"No," Sirius muttered squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Gee, I thought this was just supposed to be a quiet peaceful night."

"Nothing is every peaceful with you around, Sirius Black," Lily smiled slightly glad to know that her child was not in there alone, before frowning knowing that something was not right with the house.

"What's wrong then?" Remus questioned knowing the instant he asked the questioned that he did not want to know the answer.

James' face was set, determined, and grim. His face he used when telling a family that one of its' members did not come out alive. "Marlene's been killed."

Lily turned to the side and puked at the thought of her best friend being dead. At being _murdered. _Remus' eyes went wide in shock, before slowly he sank to his knees. Feeling like part of the world had collapsed on him.

_So how was it? Reviews would be very much appreciated! I love to know you're thoughts on what is good and what is bad. Especially with this chapter since I can go two different ways from here. With them seeing their parents now or waiting a little bit. Thanks! I'm not sure if I really liked this chapter or not, hm. _


	8. Surprise

_This chapter is going to explain some things about, well, everything. Hint: look for some subtle hints. I know where I'm headed from here thanks to some reviews people sent. Anyway I don't own anything._

Chapter 8: Surprise

"What should we do?" Lily questioned to the silent group. They were all currently sitting on the ground in front of Marlene's house, watching as the sun slowly crept into the sky. All of them were too stunned to move anywhere.

"Usually we would call in the Aurors, but we're already here," Sirius muttered lightly trying to lighten the mood. Remus just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Since we're in France, should we call their law enforcement?" Lily questioned slowly, her emerald eyes darting toward the cozy looking house behind her.

"That's the best idea," James nodded slowly looking around at the stunned group. None of them made any movement of getting up off of the ground. "Um…guys? We probably should do something now. Shouldn't you be talking to your wives Sirius, Remus? Emmeline and Hestia will get worried if we don't hurry back soon. We're all stunned, yes, but Marlene is dead-"

Lily and Remus flinched at the word.

"-but remember what we came here for?" James demanded determined as he stood up.

"Harry," Sirius spoke lowly.

"Exactly!" James nodded. "Since Harry, Cole, and Capella aren't here we can only assume that either they were not here when the attack happened, they somehow escaped from a Death Eater, or they got kidnapped."

"There were no signs of a struggle…well one associated with a kidnapping," Sirius pointed out, falling along with James in their 'Auror' moods. Pushing away the pain of the fact that this was an old friend and their children.

Lily snorted.

"What?" Sirius demanded huffing angrily.

"I just cant believe you know what the word 'associate' means," Lily giggled, feeling complete out of character. Feeling like she was back in Hogwarts, sitting by the lake, joking with the Marauders and her friends.

"Oi!" Sirius cried offended. "I'll have you know I've known that word since I started working as an Auror."

"Did you have to ask someone what it meant?" Lily covered her mouth as Sirius' cheeks got a pink tinge to them.

"Anyway," Remus rolled his honey eyes as Lily laughed loudly at a blushing Sirius. "We should call the authorities as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the farther the kids could get away from us."

"You never know Rem," Sirius turned to his friend, deciding to ignore the Lily who was going insane. "If I was in there position I would have flooed myself to the Leaky Cauldron and slept it off."

James snorted. "I hope my kid isn't as stupid as Sirius is."

"Oi! Is it pick on Sirius Day?" Sirius demanded.

All three blinked at him before replying in perfect unison. "Yes."

"Merlin…" Sirius muttered something that none of the rest of the group was able to hear, and they probably didn't want to know either since Sirius was the one who spoke.

"Alright, I'll go and floo Mad-Eye or Dumbledore," James ran a hand through his hair feeling dread at having to go back into the house that was sure to give him nightmares tonight. "They'll know how to get in contact with the French minister."

The group didn't seem to hear him. Lily was giggling uncontrollably, leaning back so that she was on her back as she gazed up at the stars, tears slowly leaking out of her eyes. Sirius was muttered something inaudible, yanking on the grass. Remus on the other hand got a faraway off look, as he gazed at the house. James sighed, before beginning to trudge up to the house, planning on trying to not look at his dead's friends face on the way to the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Sunlight slowly leaked in through the curtains of the room at the Leaky Cauldron. Ella blinked quickly trying to get her eyes used to the bright sun that seemed to be evil enough to shine right in her eyes. Gazing around the room she noticed Harry curled like a cat around the pillow that was held tightly in his arms. Cole on the other hand was leaning against a wall sipping something out of a plain cup.<p>

"What cha doing?" She muttered rubbing her eyes trying to rub the sleep out of them.

"Drinking tea," Cole held up his cup, as if she couldn't see it or something.

"What time is it?" Ella groaned rolling over on the bed to bury her head under the white pillow that Harry was gripping in a death grip.

"7 in the morning," Cole smirked hearing her loud groan. "Get up Elle, we need to discuss some important issues."

"Now?" She murmured disapproving when Harry yanked the pillow away from her. "Share Harry."

"Stop arguing with Harry, you are only going to lose," Cole smiled slightly watching as Harry yanked the pillow far away from his grabbing sister. "Get up. Now."

"Merlin, you don't have to take that tone with me Cole Lupin," Ella snapped stumbled out of the bed, nearly falling on the ground since her foot was twisted in the sheets. "Its too early in the morning for one of you anger issues."

"I sent a reply letter to Madam Maxime," Cole informed her watching as she stumbled around the room trying to locate some of her clothes. Handing them to her silently, he waited for her to respond.

Finally after a couple of minutes of dressing her head snapped up sending her dark hair flying around wildly. "Reply letter? Whoa-Wait-What? Did Madam Maxime sent us a letter? Does she know about maman? How did she know-"

"Calm down Capella," Cole instantly eased her worries. "We used magic remember? Madam Maxime was the first person to be aware of that fact since our magic usage is linked with the school, not the ministry, remember?"

"Ah," Light dawned on her face. "Did we get a warning about using magic outside of school?"

"Yep," Cole nodded. "I wrote back informing her of our-er-_predicament_ which was why we had to use our magic."

"She hasn't got back to you yet?" Ella guessed running a hand through her long hair.

"Not yet, I just sent Claude an hour ago since he managed to turn up sometime during the night," Cole explained seeing the confused look cross across her face before disappearing.

"Claude escaped?" Ella muttered feeling stupid since she already knew the answer. "I wonder how he knew we were here."

"How do any owls know where anyone is located?" Cole shot right back causing her to raise an eyebrow pointedly at him.

"Is that all you had to discuss with me?" Ella icily asked him, narrowing her eyes at him slightly.

"No," Cole pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to talk about what we are going to do?"

"Did we already talk about this last night?" She questioned preferring to they're late talk, when she shed all her worries onto him. Literally.

"We talked about it somewhat, but we didn't really discuss about it," Cole pointed out as Ella hopped onto the dresser behind him, squirming to make herself more comfortable. "I've already contacted Madam Maxime so that's already taken care of. Next we have to figure out where we'll be staying. Either here or in France-"

"France," Ella instantly said, ending that discussion.

"Alright France," Cole nodded. "We can either stay in our house, but that might be difficult-especially to Harry-since mum died there. Another possibility is to move to another house-but that would cost money that we would have to take out of our accounts."

Ella spoke slowly. "I think we should stay in another house…but kept our old house, you know? I don't think I can handle staying there knowing what happened to maman in the living room."

"Alright, so now we have to go find another cheap house," Cole sighed squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "We can stay at the Delacours' until we find a place-"

"No," Ella shook her head.

"Why not?" Cole demanded exasperated having not got enough sleep last night since nightmares had haunted him, making him twist and turn all night.

"We shouldn't force ourselves onto other people. This is none of their business so therefore we should not impose ourselves on them," Ella sternly spoke, making the lie up on the spot. She just didn't want to have to watch Fleur and Cole being all cuddly together.

"Okay?" Cole raised an eyebrow, knowing something was up with her. "Then we'll just have to stay here until we find a place."

"Good idea," Ella nodded. "We should go searching for houses today, the sooner the better in my books."

"We'll have to borrow money from mum's vaults for the house, until we are able to get jobs to pay for ourselves," Cole added in. "We just need a small house-even an apartment would work."

"We'll find a place," Ella nodded confident. "Maman did in only two days remember? It will be easy, especially if we ask Madam Maxime for help which she is sure to give."

"Especially to us," Cole agreed. "Now the tough part of this…how are we going to get home to get our things? Plus we have to call _someone _to help p-pick up mum…"

"The Headmistress will help us with the details with maman," Ella lowly pointed out glancing worriedly at Harry who was starting to wake up. "In the mean time should one of us go back home to get our important items?"

"Good idea," Cole nodded his eyes like a hawk on Harry. "One of us should go, pretending to go out or something to not worry Harry, then quickly gather our things up."

"Like clothes? Money? Anything valuable to us? Right?" Ella whispered as Harry stretched like a cat blinking in the morning sun.

"Yeah only the necessary things," Cole thought about that for a moment. "Our _important_ things, since the only thing necessary for me is you and Harry."

Ella blushed at his words, feeling suddenly warm and fuzzy inside. "Me too. Which one of us is going?"

"I'm not sure," Cole frowned at the thought of having to see his mother's dead body, but the overprotective side of him didn't want to make Ella go because of the same reason.

"I'll go," She volunteered quietly watching as Harry slowly waved at his siblings before padding out of bed and toward the bathroom, yanking the sheet halfway across the floor with him.

"Capella-" Cole started to disagree.

"I'll go," Ella determinedly spoke, straightening herself up. She had been thinking the exact same thing as Cole earlier. "Don't worry about it. I'll be like one of those spies, sneaking in and getting out as fast as possible."

"Still-" Cole started again but she gave him a look that instantly shut him up.

"I'll be fine," Ella informed him whispering lowly in his ear, causing an unexpected shiver to slither down his spin. "Trust me."

"A-Alright," Cole coughed to clear his throat, but lucky for him Ella was too busy hopping down on to the floor to notice his sudden unease.

"I'm leaving," Ella happily declared, forcing the smile on her face. "I'll be back soon."

"Good luck," Cole grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly before she slowly pulled away.

Stumbling toward the door because of shock Ella quickly shook her head to gather her senses back. Waving brightly goodbye she hurried out of the room, rushing down the hallway, bounding down the stairs until she stood in front of the fireplace. Witches and Wizards looked at her in confusion as she took a couple of deep breath before stepping inside of the fireplace.

Releasing a long worn out breath she let go of the floo powder, praying that she could keep her mind set when she entered her living room. "McKinnon house."

Landing hard against the fireplace Ella gasp in pain as her stomach took a dive down to the ground, pulling her along with it. "Ow, I must have hurt something for last night."

Mentally preparing herself Ella slowly looked up ready to see her mother but what she was faced with was-nothing. The living room didn't have Marlene's body in it at all. In fact the only thing that showed the fight from last night was the pool of dried blood on the floor. The furniture had been fixed. Glass and rubble had been cleaned up until it sparkled.

Still her gaze was drawn to the dark spot. The spot she knew her mother had sacrificed herself to save Harry. The place where her mother _died. _Shaking her head angrily, Ella tried unsuccessful to get those morbid thoughts out of her head.

"Wow, Madam Maxime works fast," Ella blinked shocked, planning on writing her Headmistress a long thank you letter.

Pulling herself up Ella exited the fireplace gracefully, or as gracefully as she could. Which almost caused her to fall flat on her face. Putting as much distance between herself and the dried pool of blood Ella hurried out of the living room and up the stairs, two at a time. Ella went into her colorful room first knowing instantly what she needed to take with her. Ella searched her messy room trying to find her bag that Marlene had enchanted to hold much more than it appeared.

Finding the backpack she opened it and dumped everything on the inside out of it. Thankfully not much was in there, some broken quills, an old newspaper, and an empty bottle of ink. Walking around the room she located the things most important to her, they were all in random places that had her searching for a while. One was a box filled with letters from Marlene, Cole and Harry. The second was some of her clothes that she would need. The last item was her most treasured; A silver small locket that had belonged to her mother, Dorcas. It was the only thing that she had gotten that had belonged to her mother, everything else belonged to her dad.

Muttering lowly to herself she looked around the familiar warm room trying to spot something she had missed. Once she was satisfied that she had not left anything Ella twirled on the soles of her feet to go to the next room beside her. Pushing open Harry's room Ella was surprised to find that his room was actually clean.

Ella went to Harry's dresser pulling out any clothes had she could get her hands on before placing the orderly in the backpack. Once his clothes had all been packed she wandered around his room pulling things off of shelves that she knew he would want. Like his Quidditch books, his broom, his new school books, along with some of his other interesting books that he liked to read. Ella grabbed random things toward the end, not completely sure what Harry would want and what he didn't even like. Shrugging she proceeded onto the next room.

Across the hallway Cole's room was the cleanest out of them all. His bed was made with everything in its rightful place. Ella grabbed his clothes out of his closet shoving them into the bag, feeling all the things start to pile up toward the top. Ella grabbed things that Cole would want, honestly having no clue what he treasured. Anything on his shelves or nightstand were going. Even the framed photo of Fleur and him hugging at the end of last year.

Throwing it carelessly into the backpack Ella groaned, glad that she had finally finished without spending too much time there. Grabbing the light backpack Ella bounded downstairs glad to finally be getting out of the haunted house. Skipping into the living room Ella stopped suddenly, her eyes going wide at the sight in front of her.

There standing tall, staring pitifully at the dark red spot on the floor was someone who looked like Cole. Ella's eyes went wide as she noticed the man's face was slightly scarred with graying dark blonde hair. She knew instantly who the man in their living room was. "Remus Lupin."

The man's head snapped up shocked, danger dancing in his honey eyes before realizing that it was only a small girl in front of him. He narrowed his eyes slightly wondering how a teen had got into the house, especially with all the minister officials nosing outside along with the British Aurors. "Who are you? What are you doing here-"

Ella stepped into the room, edging toward the side to be able to dodge around Remus Lupin to get to the fireplace. All she needed was perfect distraction to catch him off guard. The distraction came almost instantly when Remus caught sight of her face.

"-Dorcas? What are you doing here? How can you be here…" Remus trailed off watching as the girl's grey eyes widened at the name. The familiar grey eyes. "Wait…Capella? Capella Black right?"

Ella stood there stunned, surprised that he had figured out who she was almost instantly. Cursing slightly Ella made her move. Dashing toward the fireplace she managed to catch Remus off guard. Not that he didn't try to catch her as she scrabbled past his arms, throwing herself into the bricks on the fireplace, before releasing the floo powder in a wave of pain.

Ella hissed in pain as she landed against the cold bricks of the Leaky Cauldron. Feeling her shoulder lightly caused her to wince in pain. Gingerly she stumbled out getting an odd glare from the bartender before slowly making her way up the staircase toward the room. Her heart was pounding in her chest at the closeness at almost been having caught. Groaning in pain from her shoulder she shoved open the room door before having a wand shoved in her face.

"Merlin Cole!" Ella jumped back in fright. "Are you trying to poke my eye out?"

"Oh its just you," Cole calmly put away his wand like he hadn't even pointed it threateningly in her face. Harry laughed lightly from the bed, still curled up in his sleep ware.

"Of course its me," Ella snapped, in an angry mood. "Who were you expecting? The ministry of Magic himself?"

"Nah," Cole shrugged the corner of his mouth turning up. "He's coming here Tuesday."

"Oh well excuse my lack of knowledge," Ella muttered stomping into the room to drop her backpack unceremoniously onto the ground. "Here's some things that we needed."

"Thanks," Cole smiled before kneeling down beside the bag.

Harry hurried over to them, curious as to what she had brought back with her. "Did you bring me anything Ella?"

"Of course!" Ella laughed at the pleading look on Harry's face. "Just dump out Cole's stuff and yours shall be there."

"Thanks!" Harry smiled brightly before his smile slowly faltered into a grimace.

Ella cleared her throat, debating whither or not she should inform Cole about seeing his father. No _Remus Lupin._ Tilting her head back and forth she finally decided that it would be for the best of their family if they knew of this important fact. "Cole-"

"What the hell Ella?" Cole shot up off of the floor angrily holding the picture frame in his hand. "Why the hell is the glass broken?"

"What?" Ella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"This," Cole shoved the picture frame in her face, showing that the glass had indeed been cracked. "Why the hell did you break it?"

"Merlin's pantyhose Cole," Ella snapped. "Stop with your bloody foul language. Harry is right next to you. As for your _precious _picture I have no bloody clue how it broke."

"You were being careless weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?" Cole demanded his honey eyes glowing with built up anger. "You just threw it in there didn't you? Just because it wasn't yours you didn't need to be careful with it, right?"

"Oh yeah because that's what I spend my whole life on! Trying to ruin your bloody things!" Ella screamed right back at him, feeling hatred for everything wrong in her life shoot out at Cole.

"Ella," Harry warned sensing Cole's pure anger.

"Just because you don't like Fleur dating me doesn't mean you can be such a-" Cole started not even noticing Harry's eyes going wide as he witness the scene in front of him.

"Cole!" Ella snapped.

"Stop being jealous Ella!" Cole carried on. "Its not bloody attractive! Especially not on you!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Ella screeched, the glass of the windows vibrating from the force. "I am not bloody jealous of you and that-that WHORE!" Cole's eyes turned deadly calm. He took a threatening step forward, his free hand balling itself into a tight fist. Ella held her ground though, standing even straighter. Not showing him her fear at all.

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled shocking both of them out of their fight. "STOP YOUR BLOODY FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"

The three stood there in silence, breathing heavily. None of them knew what to say, what to do, to make them all forget this terrifying moment. The moment of doubt that their small family could hold together.

Harry's small hands were clenched into fists. "Stop fighting. This is not the time to be fighting. Pull yourselves together, stop being immature. We don't have time for your anger to turn against each other. So until everything is sorted out we cant fight. Alright? Alright?"

"Yes," Cole hissed closing his eyes tightly shut before storming out of the room. Slamming the door behind him, causing the room to vibrate at the force.

"Right? Right Ella?" Harry's voice quivered slightly, thinking that he had been wrong to interrupt their screaming match.

"Right," Ella nodded her gaze focused on the blood drops on the floor from Cole's hand when he was gripping the picture to tightly. Her dazed gaze traveled around the room until landing on Harry who stood there determined to stand up to his siblings. "Right."

Harry nodded before turning his attention back on to the backpack, digging through the pile to find his clothes and items. Ella took deep breaths to calm herself, muttering lowly about how Cole cared more about a stupid picture than her being hurt. At that moment Ella decided something. She wouldn't tell them about seeing Remus Lupin, oh no. She would handle that all by herself.

Yanking out an old piece of parchment from the ground, she hastily scribbled a message to her Headmistress informing her about Marlene's body being removed. Ella knew her Headmistress would help her and keep it a secret between herself and Ella. In fact Ella never even told Harry or Cole about Remus Lupin and her assumptions of the _others_ being there at their house.

_How was this chapter? I'm not sure I liked it very much. I need to work on the fighting some more. I want to skip some years until they're a little older if that's okay. Tell me what you guys would think is best. Thanks. _


	9. Fools

_Heres the next chapter! Yay! I've skipped a couple of years to get to the main plot of the story. If any of you have some ideas I woul appreciate it greatly! I still havent decided if Harry will go with Ginny or Gabrielle yet…I'll probably have a poll on it. _

Chapter 9: Fools

Harry walked down the corridors of Beauxbatons heading toward the Dining Hall to get some food before his Quidditch practice started. Of course they didn't _technically _have Quidditch teams there, but the students like to create their own teams and have matches against each other. Harry was one of the few people to have been on the team for four years straight. Being a bloody good seeker since first year has caused most people to know his name.

Harry was just glad that another year was almost done and over with. Yet at the same time he was disappointed, filled with a sense of dread of the thought of this year ending. Cole was graduating this year, finally leaving Beauxbatons for good. Never to come back again, unless he became a teacher. Harry felt his stomach clenched at the thought of one of his family members being away for a whole year without them. Harry hated the idea of his family being split.

"Hey McKinnon!" A deep voice called out making the whole corridor pause to look at the guy who was sprinting to catch up with Harry.

Harry paused amused as his best friend, Jaquel Forris, slide to a halt beside his best friend. Tossing an arm carelessly around Harry's shoulders the tall boy gave an easy going grin, not seeming to care that the whole corridor was staring at them. "Way to wait for me."

"No problem," Harry shrugged as Jaquel removed his arm. The boys continued down the corridor not bothered by the attention they were receiving. "What took you so long anyways? Were you forced to stay late after class…again?"

"Nah," Jaquel smirked widely. "I got yanked into some broom closet by a fifth year right after the bell rang."

"You don't know her name?" A soft voice asked from behind them.

Turning sharply around Harry was faced with the beautiful little Veela, Gabrielle. Her long silvery blonde hair danced in the sunlight, looking perfect even though Harry knew she never spent time on her hair. Her huge baby blue eyes seemed to take up half her face, making her seem innocent and young. Far from how she really was.

"Yes my dear sweet Gabby," Jaquel winked at the girl as she slid to stand between the boys, looking like an Oreo cookie because of their hair. "I just cant help it if random girls want to try to claim me as their own. I don't blame them for trying."

"Haven't you kissed enough girls already Jaq?" Gabby demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Harry snorted, something he learned from Ella. "Gabs its Jaquel. He wont be tired until he is dead. Even then he'll demand all the girls kiss him before being buried."

"Shows what you know Harry," Jaquel teased. "I'm being cremated."

Harry rolled his emerald eyes, hidden behind his round glasses. "The main point is that you are dead."

"Yes, and I'll be utterly grateful when that day finally comes," Gabby teased lightly. "I've claimed first dibs for dancing on his grave."

"You're putting your name in now?" Jaquel poked out his full bottom lip in a pout, that would never work on Gabby who is the master of pouts.

"Is there a certain reason why you're so early?" Harry questioned as the trio turned into the Dining Hall scanning the room to find an open table.

"Trust me, there is a mile long list of girls who want revenge," Gabby informed the boys, leading them toward a table in the sun. Unfortunately it happened to be a table his sister was occupying.

Ella had grown up since Harry had first started attending school. She grew only a couple of inches, still looking like a bean when Cole towered over her. Her dark hair-an envy of most girls-seemed to be even longer, reaching her hips. Ella definitely looked more…womanly. With curves that would make a circle jealous. Still she was still petite little Capella, with her strange optimism.

Harry sighed trudging slowly toward the round table that ranged in different sizes from holding two people to ten. As much as he loved his sister, he didn't really want to see her right now. Especially since she was still fuming over the whole thing that was happening in England. When Capella got mad, the whole school knew about it in an instant.

"Ella!" Gabby smiled brightly plopping herself down into the seat next to her frowning friend. "Where is Serena?" "Divinations," Ella replied smiling brightly right back, but it looked a little forced to Harry's trained eye. "Their class went on later since the Professor had a strange _vision."_

Suddenly Harry's forehead-no scar-felt tingly. Harry immediately raised his hand to rub his forehead out of habit. He traced the raised skin of the strange lightning bolt scar wondering how on earth he got that. Harry's memory of his past life, with his _biological _parents, seemed to get fuzzier and fuzzier each passing day. Which he was oddly grateful about.

"Stupid class," Jaquel muttered lowly snagging a scone from the basket on the table. "Divinations make no sense what so ever. We shouldn't even had to take the bloody class since it helps no one."

"You're just mad that you failed it," Harry smirked reaching out to grab a scone as well, waiting for the Headmistress to announce when lunch was served.

Jaquel muttered something unintelligent.

"Harry is something the matter?" Ella questioned concerned noticing him touching his scar.

"Nope nothing," Harry lied removing his hand to place it on the table. Ella widened her eyes not believing what he was saying, but not calling him on his obvious lie. "Where's Cole?"

Ella narrowed her eyes. "What am I? His personal keeper? Go find him yourself."

Harry groaned refraining from smacking his head repeatedly on the hard table. "What are you two fighting about now?"

"What are we going to do after his graduation," Ella informed him sipping her tea.

"I thought Cole was just going to get a job," Harry muttered not wanting to be in their chaos argument, but being dragged in since it had to do with their family. "Didn't we decide this at the beginning of the year?"

"Yes but things have changed," Ella's voiced turned cold. "Especially since he was going to take that job at Gringotts in Diagon Alley."

"Ellie aren't you being a tad bit paranoid?" Harry sighed glancing out of the corner of his eye to make sure his friends were too busy with their discussion to listen in. "It's been how many years? Seven? That's a long time. I bet _they_ just forgot all about us. We don't matter to them remember? Plus Cole is legal age now, there is nothing _they _could do to him…or us."

"Harry there is something happening in England, that's why I'm so worried," Ella bit her lower lip. "Not because of them. Well a little bit but not as much as this new development."

"What new development?" Harry raised an eyebrow confused. If Ella knew something he should have been one of the first people she told, not just keep it to herself. When Fleur fell in love with some man in England Harry was the second person to know, until Ella blabbed it to the whole school.

Ella bit her lip, groaning. "I really wish I could tell you, but the Headmistress made us promise not to tell anyone until she made her announcement."

"Us?" Harry smirked as a light blush flushed her pale face. "What were you doing when you overheard the Headmistress?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Ella glared at him, sitting straight in her chair like everyone else. "Cole and I-Harry stop raising your eyebrow!-we were walking around the palace, patrolling, when we heard voices. Of course we assumed that they were students, sneaking out late at night. I halted Cole wanting to know what made the voices sound so hysterical with worry. That's when we heard the Headmistress blurt out an interesting horrifying fact."

"Are we going to find out about this fact?" Gabby butted in, startling them.

"Most likely," Ella murmured tapping her finger on the table repeatedly lost in her own thoughts. "That's what she told us anyway."

"Ooh Cole and Ella out late at night?" Jaquel teased, his dark eyes lighting up with laughter. "I wonder what you two were doing?"

"We were patrolling," Ella tightly told him.

"Ugh, gross Jaq." Gabby shuttered at the thought of Cole and Ella together. "They're siblings remember? That's just plain disgusting."

Jaquel paused then busted out laughing. "I forgot that they are related! They look so different that it just seems to fly right over me."

"Don't you mean your brain is to small to accommodate that fact that some siblings don't look the same?" Gabby raised an eyebrow as Harry snorted.

"Oi! My brain is the perfect size!" Jaquel argued loudly causing some students around them to shoot him a glare. "Its their fault for looking so different!"

Harry and Ella exchanged an amused glance.

"Jaq remember I told you Cole looks like our mum while Ella and I look like our father?" Harry grinned while Jaquel's annoyed expression faltered to embarrassment.

"Still you all don't look like siblings," Jaquel muttered ripping a piece of bread with venom, taking his annoyance out of the bread.

Ella just smirked in her corner, not wanting to open her mouth in case she would blab out something she would regret. Luckily though before Harry could come up with a retort Madam Maxime stood up, instantly silencing the chatter. She loomed over her students looking menacing, yet everyone knew she was a soft hearted woman at heart. Clearing her throat she began to address the student body.

"Something has occurred that is greatly related to us. In fact it is related to the whole Wizarding society," The Headmistress began, her voice echoing in the completely silent room. Every eye was hooked on to her giving her their full attention. "As you well know nearly 12 years ago one of the darkest wizards was defeated by Michael Potter. Voldemort-"

There was a silent shutter throughout the room.

"-was assumed to have been killed by the little _baby,_" Harry could see his Headmistress trying to reframe from rolling her eyes at the statement. She knew the truth behind the McKinnon family. "We were all fools to assume that a tiny baby, who could hardly produce magic, happened to take down the most threatening wizards of all time. WE WERE FOOLS!"

Ella dropped her tea cup. It crashed loudly to the ground, splitting into millions of pieces. Yet everyone's attention was glued to their teacher. Eyes wide with heavy breathing, wondering what she was talking about. Glancing around the room she spotting Cole sitting with his friends. One of his eyes was twitching with annoyance. Smiling slightly Ella turned back to her Headmistress.

"Voldemort has returned!" The Headmistress boomed causing a few students to jump in fright. "He has already killed a poor boy at Hogwarts in England. The ministry-every ministry-will deny the fact of his return. Yet we all know the truth. We know that Voldemort could not be defeated by a baby. He was merely waiting for a time to reshow himself. Now that he has there will be greater destruction in our future. England will become a war zone. That's why I wanted to warn all of you.

"Just because it seems safe, you know the truth. Death rates will increase again, families will be destroyed once more. Nothing will stop Voldemort's rain of terror. In fact the whole Wizarding world is relying on 12 year old boy who was shaking in fear from the fact that he would have to take on Voldemort." The Headmistress narrowed her eyes at the student body. "Do not be fools. Do not rely on a small boy to handle this matter. Don't believe what those fools in England believe. They will try to corrupt you. Make you believe their way in the right way. Yet all they will do in throw you in the line of fire to save their precious _Boy-Who-Lived. _Do not be swayed by them.

"For they will try to get you bright young students on their side. It's a fact. Do not let them get to you." The Headmistress glanced around the room until spying Harry and Ella. She focused on them and Cole, warning them. "Do not bow to they're ways, because they will go after you."

The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Madam Maxime sat down heavily, glad that she had conveyed her feelings on to the students. Ella remained silent, glancing over to Cole to see him also watching them concerned. Turning to Harry, Ella blinked startled that a fire was burning brightly in his eyes.

"I wont let them get to me," Harry muttered. "They wont get us. They cant get us. Will they Ella?"

Gabby and Jaquel exchanged a confused look, yet Ella knew instantly what Harry was talking about. He wasn't talking about Voldemort at all, he was talking about their _parents. _Especially his.

Biting her lip with worry, Ella shoved the feeling away. Trying to be brave. "Of course not Harry. Cole and me wont let anyone get you."

Harry nodded before going back to glaring at his plate.

Cole on the other hand was trying to sort through his confused thoughts. He didn't know who his real enemy was. Their parents or Voldemort. Shaking his head Cole made up his mind. The only thing that mattered was who wasn't going to harm his siblings, allowing Cole to protect them. That was clear as day.

* * *

><p>"M-M-Master?" Wormtail's croaked voice asked into the silence.<p>

"What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort demanded with venom in his voice. He was sitting before a warm fire, petting his snake on the head as he thought of ways to kill the young Michael Potter.

"T-Theres someone here to see you," Wormtail stuttered.

"Let them in," Voldemort sighed not wanting to hear yet another Death Eaters plead of mercy. He had killed far too many people tonight and didn't want to get yet another stain on his carpet.

Wormtail scampered toward the door letting it creak open to allow the person to come in. The person walked into the room, confidence oozing into the stuffy air. The door banged shut from Wormtail hurrying out of the room, not wanting to see yet another killing.

Voldemort's snake like eyes turned to the left taking in the boy's stance. He was tall, strong, lean but muscular. Perfect for being a Death Eater. Yet his face is what he paused on. Blonde hair framed his handsome face, with his honey eyes standing out with strength.

"You look like you're father," Voldemort amusedly spoke, wondering why an Order's son was standing before him.

"Was that a compliment?" Cole's nose wrinkled at the thought of being like his father. "Because to me it was more like an insult."

Voldemort smirked. "What do you want child? You had better speak quickly before I kill you."

Cole did something he never thought he would do in his life time. Kneeling onto the ground he focused on the red carpet. "Please Dark Lord, let me become one of your loyal followers."

Voldemort smirked in amusement. "Fool."

_Ooh! Bet you weren't expecting that! Sorry its somewhat of a crappy chapter since I'm doing this as a rush! I put in a poll for who Harry dates so vote if you have time, its on my page. Reviews are gladly welcomed. Sorry for it being so short._


	10. Suspicions

_Most reviewers said that they wanted Harry to go with Gabrielle. Just thought I would inform everyone of that even though the poll isn't going to be closed until…um a couple of weeks? Maybe? Anywho! Here is the next chapter._

Chapter 10: Suspicions

Ella collapsed onto the couch, jostling Harry as he was once again reading his bloody Quidditch book. Groaning loudly Ella flung her legs over the arm of the couch, completely bored with nothing to do. She had just finished cleaning the kitchen and, ugh, the bathroom. Usually she would be busy hanging out with Cole, but for some odd reason he always seemed to be busy.

Something clicked in her brain. "Do you think Cole has a girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Harry dragged himself out of the book looking at Ella in confusion. "Why are you asking?"

"Cole has been really busy lately," Ella muttered twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. "It's like the way when he was dating Fleur. Always gone from the house."

"If I remember correctly weren't you always annoyed when he was gone as well?" Harry murmured his eyes drifted toward his book before snapping back to her face.

"No," Ella quickly said feeling a flush creep up. "I'm not annoyed. Just merely curious to Cole sudden disappearance."

"He's busy," Harry shrugged. "He does have a job remember?"

"I have a job too," She pointed out. "Yet I'm here nearly all the time even though I work nearly a full time job as well."

Harry smirked. "You just don't have a life."

"Shut up," Ella playfully shoved his shoulder. "It's just not like Cole to be gone all the time-"

"He's not gone all the time," Harry argued.

"_Nearly,_" Ella snorted. "He barely comes home in time to get something quick before collapsing on the couch late at night. Not to mention he's gone by the time I wait up, which is bloody early."

"You sound like a suspicious house wife," Harry pointed out amused, noticing for the first time that they seemed to all speak English when at home.

"I'm just _curious_," Ella argued sniffling.

"Sure you are," Harry snorted.

"Aren't you?" Ella retorted. "Honestly Harry think about it? Cole hardly ever comes home anymore. He's the one to demanded that everyone always be home in case of an emergency. Yet now he is suddenly disappearing at odd times, without telling us what its about."

"Its probably work," Harry shrugged turning his attention back to his book. "It's his first full time job after all. It must be a huge pressure on him, especially with us here."

"Cole's had full time jobs before," Ella shook her head thinking about all those summers Cole had taken on many jobs to get enough money. Just so they could have a few luxuries. "Its something different. Something new-"

"Ah so that's the whole thing about the girlfriend," Harry nodded finally understanding what she had been thinking. "Cole would have to us-well really me-if he had met a new girl. But I doubt that's it since he is in lo-"

Harry suddenly cut off with his heart beat increase at being so close to blabbing Cole's secret. Thankfully Ella was frowning, lost in her own thought, to notice. After a while Ella tuned back into Harry but was shocked to realize he was once again reading his book. Sighing she leaned heavily against him, hoping that he would stop reading to race around the yard on their brooms.

"If he doesn't have a girlfriend," Ella muttered to herself. "Then what could he be doing?"

* * *

><p>Cole sneezed loudly feeling that someone had been talking about him behind his back. Cole automatically assumed it was Ella. For who else would talk about him…and actually care? No one besides Ella could mix caring and gossiping together while coming out perfectly unharmed.<p>

Cole leaned back against the wall surveying the whole room. He was in the prime spot to watch everyone and their reactions. This was a big day. Cole was finally being announced to the whole Death Eater society. Lately Cole had only been with Voldemort-the Dark Lord-having _pleasant _chats about his future.

Cole had to admit that he didn't like it here. Hell he didn't even want to be in the same room as that _woman. _Yet he had to stay. This was the only way Cole could protect him family from harm. In return of Cole's loyalty the Dark Lord promised to not harm Harry or Ella, or let anyone else touch them as well. For they all knew that the war would spread to all the countries, not just England.

Cole felt ashamed at betraying his Headmistress' warning. Not to mention him betraying his siblings trust. Ella would rather be sent to her fathers than join. And Harry…Harry would rather die than get in a mile of Voldemort-er-the Dark Lord. That's why Cole was the only one who could do this, to protect them.

"So you're the new recruit," A deep voice softly spoke beside him. Turning around Cole was faced with a tall man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. "Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts."

"Cole McKinnon," Cole nodded back to him. "Yes I am the newest _recruit._"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "McKinnon? As in Marlene?"

"Yes, Marlene was my mother," Cole stiffly spoke not wanting to get in a discussion about his mother.

"Wouldn't you be a Lupin then?" Snape hissed the name out venomously. "Didn't McKinnon marry Lupin?"

"Yes she did," Cole nodded narrowing his eyes slightly. "I'm not a Lupin. I've never been a Lupin. My last name is McKinnon, that's because my mother raised me. Not _him._"

Snape raised an eyebrow feeling a connection with the young boy. "Alright McKinnon. I was merely questioning since I went to school along with your parents-mother."

"Did you?" Cole raised an eyebrow, trying to not show how much that bothered him. Since Cole didn't have much knowledge of his mother's time in Hogwarts.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "McKinnon was in Gryffindor while I was in Slytherin. The few times that we had talked were very _interesting._"

"Interesting?" Cole raised an amused eyebrow.

"Very," Snape nodded. "The talks we had were strange yet completely normal in McKinnons books. We discussed the meaning of life once, when we were partnered for Potions. Truth be told McKinnon was horrible at Potions, I couldn't believe it when until I saw it with my own eyes. I do hope that you didn't inherit her knack of Potions and Charms."

"Well Charms isn't my best subject, that would be Defense, but I did not fail it either," Cole calmly informed him. "I was the President of the student body-your Head Boy-at my school. I definitely did not fail any of my courses."

"Good to know you're not an idiot," Snape sneered. "Don't do any idiotic things. Especially concerning Bellatrix."

"What do you expect me to do?" Cole raised a slightly amused eyebrow. "Run up and hex her? Like you said I'm not an idiot. I wont do anything to her as long as she doesn't do anything to me."

"Your hatred can be pushed away as easy as that?" Snape murmured, knowing from personal experience that its hard to not hate your enemy anymore. Not that Snape would ever think of _trying _to forgive those gits after all they did to him.

"No," Cole glared at the woman in question wishing her head of unruly curly hair would start on fire. "I will always hate her-"

"It wont make a difference to her," Snape muttered. "As you can tell Bellatrix isn't liked much."

Cole smirked. "Oh I can tell. I want to curse her but I know that I cant."

At Snape's questioning glance Cole continued. "If I hex her the Dark Lord wont protect my siblings anymore. My concern for them overrides any hatred that I feel towards everyone here."

"Why do your siblings need to be protected?" Snape sneered. "Arent they a Black and Potter?"

"No," Cole hissed, his honey eyes hardening. "They are McKinnons, nothing else. They need to be protected from the war, from this mess here, and especially their _parents. _I wouldn't be able to protect them by myself, that's why I'm here. To get some protection for them."

"You love them a lot, don't you?" Snape slowly spoke.

"With everything I have," Cole nodded in agreement. "They have always been there for me. The most I can do is help them, protect them, from the world. I would do anything to insure their safety. Even if it costs my life."

"Or soul," Snape murmured gesturing around. "You'll lose your soul faster than your life here."

"If that's what it costs then I'm fine with it," Cole determinedly looked around the room, not showing fear or worry at the Death Eaters that would have no trouble killing him in an instant.

Snape raised an eyebrow, having trouble believing that a Lupin would sign himself so willingly over to their enemies. Snape shook his head. This wasn't a Lupin in front of him, this was a McKinnon. Snape could see how Marlene would do the same thing to save the people she loved. Even if it cost of it was her life.

* * *

><p>Ella tapped her fingers against the end table, looking around the room. Sighing loudly she leaned back against the couch. The seemingly harmless letter sat on the end table, teasing her. Trying to convince her to open it. Yet she stopped herself. Ella would wait for Cole, one for the letter and two to see if Cole did have a girlfriend. Her eye lids started to droop but she snapped them open when she heard the front door slamming shut.<p>

Cole slowly padded into the room sleepily rubbing his eyes. Fire whiskey swam through his veins making the usually stable man stumble briefly on his way to the couch. Throwing himself down he didn't even realize Ella was sitting toward the end. Cole's bare feet landed heavily into her warm lap making him jerk in surprise. Cole's vision blurred until he focused on Ella's figure.

"Whatcha doin' down here?" Cole murmured, his head landed carelessly onto the pillow.

"Waiting for you," Ella narrowed her eyes. "Have you been drinking Cole?"

"Just a little," Cole admitted thinking about how all the Death Eaters decided to get drunk tonight before their missions tomorrow. Cole merely stayed so he could avoid Ella's constant questioning, apparently he missed that. "Just with some co-workers."

"Cole what did I say about drinking?" Ella sighed annoyed. "Its not good for you at all, especially since you have to work tomorrow. It wont be good if you go in with a hangover. Merlin only knows what they would do to you if you did-wait…there's a hangover remedy potion isn't there?"

"Yep," Cole smirked in amusement. "Now why were you waiting for me?"

Ella nodded toward the innocent parchment on the table that sat next to her half empty cup of coffee, which she only drank when something was bothering her. "That came earlier today."

"What is it?" Cole murmured into the pillow reaching out lazily to pull the letter towards him. Carelessly he opened the letter, skimming down the parchment his eyes widened at the signature. "This is from Dumbledore? Albus _Dumbledore_? What the hell does he want with us?"

"Well I would assume it has something to do with our parents," Ella muttered. "I don't know how he found us. I mean seriously if anyone wanted to find us all they would have to do is send a letter? That's not beneficial for us at all."

"Madam Maxime put a spell over us so that until one of us was at age we wouldn't be able to be bothered by pathetic people," Cole informed him reading the letter in silence.

"What does the letter say?" Ella questioned gripping on to Cole's bare slightly calloused feet tightly. Cole squirmed as her small fingers gently tickled him. "Oh please tell me its nothing worrisome!"

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dumbledore asked for us to return to England."

"Why?" Ella narrowed her eyes. "Why now? Why not when we were little?"

"Voldemort has returned," Cole slowly pointed out glad to see that Ella stood tall at the name, not letting it effect her. "That's the difference. Dumbledore put in his letter that he needs our help-mainly Harry's-apparently their _Boy-Who-Lived _isn't very reliable. Dumbledore wants to discuss with us about the upcoming war."

"He wants us on his side," Ella murmured while Cole nodded. "What do we do Cole? Should we ignore the letter all together? Join them? Or talk to Dumbledore to find out what he's talking about in more detail?"

"I don't know," Cole swallowed heavily. "I don't know Ella. All I know is that I'm pissed. How dare they try to con us into coming to them! That's so low, making up a whole story!"

"Do you really think they are making this up?" Ella questioned wary. "I don't think Dumbledore would go along with this elaborate plan just so that we come to them. It doesn't make any sense."

"Trust me Dumbledore would," Cole looked up to her seeing her beautiful hair pulled up out of her face. "He would do anything to up one on the Dark Lord. Just ignore them and they will go away. It's just a plan they made to lure us in, nothing more than that."

Ella raised an eyebrow at the name but didn't say anything. "Why would having us there make Dumbledore's team stronger than Voldemort. I don't understand that part. I mean you are an adult yes, but Harry and I are still underage. Surely there are stronger wizards out there than a bunch of kids."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask me. How would I know what a mental old man is thinking?"

"Cole," Ella laughed lightly hitting his hand.

Pulling back she was startled when Cole gripped her hand in his tightly. Looking at him a blush rose to Ella's face when she noticed Cole staring intently at her lips. Cole didn't seem to notice that he was sitting up toward him. His loose hand raised itself to slowly caress the side of her face. Ella's eyes widened with shock yet she didn't pull away, in fact she might have leaned even closer towards him.

Ella held her breath as Cole who's eye were half closed, leaned toward her gently pressing his lips against her own. Ella moaned into the long awaited kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, encouraging him. Cole smirked as he deepened the kiss pulling her flush against his strong warm body. Ella gasped in slight pain as Cole bit down on her lip. Cole ran his wet tongue across the bite mark trying to coax her into opening her mouth.

Not surprisingly Ella nearly instantly opened her mouth, inviting him in. Their tongues battled for dominance as their wandering hands roamed across each other. Ella pulled back gasping for breath feeling tingly from being drowned in Cole's intoxicating dark scent. Cole took that chance to occupy himself with her bare appealing neck. He nibbled and kissed the tender flesh until she was moaning with want.

Smirking Cole pulled her in for another hard kiss. Cole pushed her back onto the couch covering her completely with his taller and wider body. Running a hand through his silky hair Ella's mind clicked back into place. Cole's chapped lips traveled across her jaw spreading hot stinging sensations through her body.

"No," Ella murmured distracted by Cole's whiskey tasting tongue. "No Cole." "Huh?" Cole murmured hardly paying attention, he was only being driven by feelings.

"No," Ella forcefully pushed Cole off of her. He fell back towards his end of the couch, his back slamming into the couch arm with a bang.

"What the hell Elle?" Cole demanded rubbing his offended back.

"No Cole," Ella pressed her lips together, tasting Cole on them. "We cant be doing this."

"Why not?" Cole questioned leaning back toward her, but she easily deflected him off.

"First of all you are completely drunk," Ella pointed out jumping off of the couch to put some distance between them since her heart was beating out of control. "Second of all is because you already have a girlfriend."

"No I don't," Cole shook his head gripping the back of the couch when he got dizzy.

"Yes you do," Ella sighed. "That's where you've been going after work isn't it? You don't have to find the fact from us. I know its probably some hot British chick who you work with, you don't have to hide it just because of how we would react."

"I'm not hiding anything from you," Cole muttered looking down to avoid looking into her bright eyes.

"Sure you aren't," Ella huffed angrily. "It doesn't matter anyway. This is nothing. We'll just pretend that never happened alright? Then we both can go on with our lives without any awkwardness."

"B-But it did happen," Cole argued, not liking the fact that she didn't want to be reminded that she had kissed him. "We cant pretend. That's not right, for the both of us."

"Cole you have a girlfriend!" Ella nearly screamed her anger taking control of her. "You cannot kiss me like that when you have a girlfriend!" "I bloody don't have a girlfriend," Cole snapped right back at her. "I've becoming a-"

Cole cut himself off, not wanting to bring out the fact that he was now a Death Eater. People who Ella hated with her whole heart. Cole stared eye wide at the girl-_woman_-in front of him who was breathing heavily. Her hair was coming out of her bun and her grey eyes were wide with confusion and lust. Before he knew what he was doing he blurted out. "I like you Ella."

"I like you too Cole," Ella sighed exasperated, rubbing circles on her temples with her forefinger.

"No I really _really_ like you," Cole watched as she sighed once more. "I don't have a girlfriend so I don't see what's wrong with kissing you."

"You're drunk," Ella murmured to herself. "You don't have any idea what you are saying Cole."

"Of course I know what I'm saying!" Cole snapped staggering up. "I'm saying that I like you and want to kiss you! See I know what I'm saying!"

"The alcohol is talking," Ella dismissed not wanting to get her hopes up only to have them crushed then stomped upon. "You should go upstairs and go to sleep. Talk to me in the morning when you're sober."

"No," Cole hissed. "I want to discuss this now."

"You're drunk!" Ella snapped. "There is no way I'm talking to you until the morning!" "I am not completely drunk! I still know what I'm talking about Ella," Cole hissed pointing at the letter. "I know what that was saying and knew what it meant. I'm still able to form sentences and have a discussion."

"We're not having a discussion," Ella hissed stomping toward her room.

"Why not?" Cole demanded following her.

"I don't want to have the discussion," Ella murmured pushing her door open to head to bed.

"Why not?" Cole repeated in her ear making her shiver uncontrollably.

"It will get to complicated. Everything will change," Ella shook her head mournfully. "What's wrong with the way things are right now? I don't want to have everything change for the worst, despite my feelings."

"It could change for the better," Cole argued gently rubbing her forearms. "you never know until we try it."

"No," Ella shook her head. "There is too much at stake for fooling around with each other. I-We-cant put Harry through that. It wouldn't be right. Not for him. Not for you. And not for me."

"It wouldn't be fooling around," Cole argued uselessly. "I want to have a relationship with you Capella. A real relationship-"

Ella shook her head, puling herself out of his embrace she stalked into her room. "No Cole. We are not having this discussion now. Not with you drunk and with that letter. We'll discuss this at another time."

Ella shut the door slowly, noticing the crest fallen look on Cole's handsome face. Ella shut her eyes before opening them again glad that she couldn't see the hurt he was going through. Cole's voice rang through the door. "We might not have anymore time Capella."

_So how did you like it? I like the little romance even though it probably made no sense to anyone besides me. I'll have to fix this chapter to make it go more smoothly. Anyway reviews are greatly welcomed! Dont forget to vote for the poll! Its on my profile!_


	11. Confusion

_Heres the next chapter. This story seems to be coming to fast, if anyone wants me to slow it down a bit I will. Also if you want more romance or action or anything please tell me. So far Gabrielle is winning in the poll but that might change. Thanks. _

Chapter 11: Confusion

Morning dawned early for Harry, causing him to groan loudly as the light hit his eyes brightly. Rubbing his eyes Harry blinked as he rolled out of bed. He stumbled toward the door to go to the kitchen. Glancing over Harry saw that Cole's bed was once again empty. Sighing loudly Harry headed toward the kitchen.

Suddenly Harry tripped over something in his way. Harry stumbled before righting himself by gripping the wall. Harry glanced down, narrowing his eyes, before widening them in surprise at seeing his brother sitting on the ground. Cole was fast asleep against Ella's door, his legs sprayed out in front of him.

Harry ran a hand through his hair causing it to stick up in odd places even more. Harry nudged Cole with his toes. "Cole. Cole! Wake up. COLE!"

"Wha-?" Cole muttered slowly blinking open his eyes. "Harry? What'd you want?"

"You're sleeping on the floor," Harry smirked amused.

"Am I?" Cole questioned lowly looking around. "Oh…I am."

"Here," Harry held out his hand before helping Cole up off of the cold ground. "What were you doing on the ground?"

"Capella wouldn't talk to me," Cole muttered dejectedly.

"So you slept on the floor," Harry chuckled before wrinkling his nose in disgust as a wave of alcohol swept toward him. "Merlin Cole, you smell like an old unclean pub."

"Thanks Har, you smell amazing as well," Cole snapped grabbing the wall for support when he felt dizzy.

"I know I do," Harry teased before becoming serious. "Come on. Let's go into the kitchen to talk."

"And to get the hangover potion," Cole agreed following Harry as he lead them into the kitchen.

Harry rolled his eyes as Cole took a sit at the kitchen table. Harry started to bang open the cabinets trying to locate the potion. Cole winced every time Harry slammed the doors close in his search. Harry smirked before finally opening the right cabinet. Ella seemed to organize everything differently so it was difficult for anyone to find what they were looking for.

"Do you have to be so bloody loud?" Cole growled, not that Harry was paying any attention to him. Harry rolled his eyes before slamming the cabinet door shut causing Cole to wince.

Smirking Harry grabbed the small vial before placing it on the lopsided table. Cole sniffled before weakly reaching out to down the vial in one shot. Harry raised en eyebrow but didn't say anything as Cole stretched like a cat. He turned his head side to side before facing Harry.

"Ella wouldn't talk to you last night?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Cole nodded feeling the potion instantly clear his head. "She was being rather moody."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Harry grinned leaning back in his sit. "What did you do to get her mad?"

"What makes you think I'm the one who did something?" Cole narrowed his eyes threatening.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. "Cole you are the only one who can piss Ella off that much. It had to be you that did something. Was it because you came home drunk?"

"No," Cole sighed not wanting to admit the real reason. "A letter came last night."

"A letter?" Harry snorted. "She got mad over a letter? Who was it from?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Cole remarked casually but the effect was instant.

Harry sat there with his mouth wide opened staring shocked at Cole. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Cole nodded squeezing his eyes shut before gaining the courage to tell Harry what the letter had said. "Dumbledore wanted us to come and have a little _chat _with him."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "About?"

"They want us on their side," Cole sighed. "Apparently your brother-"

Harry glared until Cole cleared his throat.

"-er I mean the Boy-Who-Lived isn't capable of handing the destruction of Voldemort," Cole finished quickly.

"They want us to come to help them?" Harry's voice was deadly cold.

"That's what the letter said anyway," Cole shrugged. "I think its just to lure us to them. Our _parents _want us back Harry. I wouldn't put it past them to use this as a means to get us back to them."

"Why would they want us back?" Harry demanded angrily. "We mean nothing to them! Its been nearly 13 years. Why now of all times?"

"Voldemort is back," Cole pointed out. "They are just using him as a excuse though. Don't trust them Harry. They are merely playing with us."

"I know," Harry nodded lost in his thoughts.

Cole glanced at the clock before cursing. "I have to go to work. Don't go talk to them okay? They will try to manipulate your thoughts."

"Alright," Harry nodded completely agreeing with Cole, when if there was a sliver of doubt running through his mind.

"Don't let Ella talk you into it," Cole warned as he pushed himself up. "Seriously don't. She's going to try to talk you into going to see Dumbledore to find out the truth. That's just how Ella is."

"Don't worry," Harry smirked. "I'll be like an unmovable boulder."

"I cant believe you convinced me into coming with you!" Harry sighed exasperated as he stomped after his sister.

"You didn't have to come," Ella happily pointed down, feeling like she was on a high since Cole had kissed her last night.

Harry snorted. "Yeah right. After you guilt tripped me into coming, you pretend that your just an innocent bystander."

"You did have a choice after all," She pointed out as they walked down the empty muggle street. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so maybe it was a very small choice but it was a choice none the less."

"I couldn't just let you walk in there by yourself," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "What kind of brother would I be then?"

"A normal one," Ella snorted. "If you want to stay outside while I have a discussion with Dumbledore that's your choice."

"I might," Harry nodded. "I don't want to be swayed by Dumbledore's lies."

"Oh quit acting like Cole!" Ella smacked his arm. "How do you know they are lies in the first place? How do you not know that Dumbledore and the _others _have been trying to find us for years?"

Harry kept his mouth shut, hoping that she wouldn't start to rant again. His luck had always been bad. "How do you know if they really are worried about us? I mean they probably found out about maman, so they most likely were worried about us. Hell maybe we are just holding a grudge-"

"Elle stop," Harry ordered not wanting to hear anymore. "They abandon us. That's all there is to it. They hate us, we hate them. Nothing more than that."

"Thanks for making it so simple to understand," Ella murmured half heartedly glaring at her taller brother.

"No problem. I know you need some help once in a while," Harry teased, before becoming serious at the sight of the dark houses. "Which on is Dumbledore in?"

"Er…Number 12," Ella squinted at the letter to make sure she was reading it corrected. "Yep 12."

"There's no 12," Harry muttered glancing over all the house numbers. "There is 11 then 13 but no 12."

"Are you serious?" Ella demanded angrily following Harry's out stretched finger. "Oh great! Now what are we going to do? Stand outside in this heat? Ah I'm so mad!"

"You are moody today," Harry muttered to himself.

Ella's head snapped to him and she hissed like a snake. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," He quickly informed her waving his hands in front of him. "Does the letter say anything about the house being hidden?"

Ella quickly scanned the letter before shaking her head. "Nope nothing."

"No clue at all?" Harry sighed.

"Well the address is repeated 3 times," Ella muttered before smacking herself in the forehead. "Why am I such am idiot sometimes?"

"Sometimes?" Harry snorted before coughing as an icy glare was sent his way. "I mean, er, yes only a few times."

"That's what I thought you said," Ella focused on the parchment before smiling brightly. "Here Harry focus on this address."

"12 Grimmwald Place?" Harry read off of the parchment before Ella shushed him. Rolling his eyes Harry focused on the address until the scraping of bricks caught his attention.

The bricks in front of him seemed to be ripping apart as another house emerged between numbers 11 and 13. None of the muggles seemed to even realize what was occurring. They just went on with their regular lives. Ella's eyes widened at the dark house before quickly hurrying up the stairs, not wanting to be caught outside. Harry quickly followed her, glancing around the block to make sure no muggle was watching them.

"Do we knock on the door?" Ella questioned looking at the heavy strange door in front of them.

"How else are we going to get inside?" Harry smirked amused.

Ella bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach. Harry reached around her to knock on the door. Inside they could hear the knock echo softly and the sound of footsteps. Ella reached out grasping Harry's hand tightly in her own as they waited for what seemed like an eternity. The door creaked open revealing a tall greasy black haired man with a hooked nose.

Instantly his wand was aimed for them. With a sneer the man spoke. "What do you want?"

"Well-you see-I-well we-" Ella stuttered her eyes glued to the threatening wand. "We are here to see Dumbledore."

"Are you really?" The man raised an eyebrow, not believing them at all.

"Yes sir we are," Harry grabbed the letter out of Ella's hands to calmly give it over to the man.

The man skimmed it before nodded. "So you're Capella and Harry McKinnon."

"Yes we are," Ella smiled reassured. "Are we able to talk to Dumbledore right now?"

"Yes you probably can," The man sneered as he glanced at Harry. "They have just finished the meeting. Dumbledore should still be here for a while."

"Great!" Ella brightly said coming into the house without being invited. "It is really early in the afternoon so I assumed that we could just stop by without any warning. Is that alright?"

The man just narrowed his eyes at them. "I assume so."

"As you know I'm Capella and that's my brother Harry," Ella gestured to Harry as he stepped into the somewhat dark depressing house.

"Severus Snape," The man hissed. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to us as well," Harry added in politely.

"Severus could you please show us the way to Dumbledore?" Ella questioned not at all bothered by the glare he sent her at using his first name.

"It's Snape," The man gloomily spoke as he led them down a mixture of hallways.

Ella exchanged a smirk with Harry. "But Severus we are friends. Why would you assume I would use your last name? You use my first name so I use your first name. It's polite that way."

"Call me Snape, McKinnon," Snape hissed deadly.

"Alright, alright," Harry cut in before Ella could argued with Snape again. "You might want to call us by our names though. It gets confusing when there are three of us with the same last name."

"Where is your older brother, Cole?" Snape asked.

"Work," Ella shrugged. "He doesn't know we are here. In fact Cole would probably explode if he found out."

"Disobeying orders?" Snape raised an amused eyebrow.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Ella is disobeying orders. I am merely here to protect her in case something goes wrong."

"I can protect myself!" Ella argued. "Plus Cole may be older but we are a democracy."

"Cole would be our president then," Harry muttered smiling as Ella started to turn red from suppressed anger.

"We are here," Snape intervened before Ella could snap.

They stood in front of a dark brown door. The sounds of loud voices, laughter, and the scrapping of plates flowed out of the room. Suddenly Ella's seemed to have dropped causing her to feel nauseous. Gripping Harry's hand tightly she nodded to Snape. Harry raised an eyebrow at his sister's odd antics.

Snape pushed open the door to reveal the crowded joyful room. Delicious smelling food was being passed around the table in great numbers, but that's not what surprised the siblings. It was the fact the they knew-heard of-most of the people in the room. Especially their _parents._

"_Shit!" _Harry glared at the joyful people, his whole body seemed to tightened as he looked at his _parents. _Tonks had been right when she said he looked like his dad. Harry looked exactly like James Potter, with only a few differences. "I thought you said we were seeing Dumbledore!"

"I did," Ella lowly hissed back trying to unsuccessfully back out of the room along with Harry.

Snape had other plans. He cleared his throat loudly. "The McKinnons are here."

The whole room instantly quieted down, as though a spell had been placed on them. None of the children knew what Snape was talking about, but all the adults instantly had surprise written on their faces. The whole room turned their attention to the two siblings who were still trying to escape out of the kitchen. They were having a bit of trouble since both of them was trying to wrestle out first, which caused them to fight.

"Harry?" A woman's voice questioned. Lily Potter had half risen out of her sit next to her husband at the slight of her son who was the only one who look exactly like James. Harry however didn't pay her any attention, in fact he just gripped Ella's hand even harder, feeling like a caged animal, while he looked around for a means of escape.

"Ah the McKinnons," A soft voice flooded the room. "I see that you have gotten my letter."

Ella snapped up glaring at the faces that she was so familiar with before spotting an elder wizard with a long dazzling white beard. "You are Dumbledore I presume?"

"Yes my child, I indeed am," Dumbledore smiled kindly, his blue eye twinkling. "You are Capella-"

"Ella," She instantly correctled cursing that she let that slip.

"Ella?" Dumbledore smiled amused. "And you must be Harry."

"Obviously," Harry snapped angrily, his eyes seemed to glow brightly.

"Where is the last of your trio? Cole?" Dumbledore questioned looking around the room as if Cole would just suddenly appear.

"At work," Ella muttered feeling as though she was going to be sick. "He was right."

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore tilted his head.

"Cole was right. He was bloody right," Ella hissed. "I came here to talk to you because for a _second_ I thought what you wrote might be the truth! I wanted to find out more to make sure! Yet when we came here we are faced-faced with th-_them!"_

"Well I suppose I didn't expect you lot to show up around lunch time," Dumbledore added in. "I was hoping that you would have replied so we could set up a meeting."

"B-But you said to come at any time," Ella murmured trying to avoid all the stares she was getting. "I-I assumed that this was your house, a-and that no one would be here."

"No," Dumbledore shook his head. "This is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"You reinstated it?" Ella's nails dug into the flesh of Harry's hand. He winced but didn't say anything about it.

"You remember it?" Dumbledore looked surprised before masking it. "Well I suppose you were four when it ended as well as Cole being five-"

"Not to mention maman was a member," Ella pointed out taking a deep breath from exploding at people. Harry next to her was breathing heavily trying to control his anger. "Let's just say we know more than most in this room. But that's not what we were planning on talking about was it?"

"No my dear it was not," Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

The silence stretch on, no one dared to say anything.

Ella snapped. "Can you bloody get out of this kitchen before Harry explodes? Or in fact before I start ripping people's heads off? I mean seriously you cant expect this to have gone smoothly! I bet this was your plan from the start wasn't it? Get the kids to come and feel awkward at seeing people we really don't want to see! In fact if Harry wasn't gripping my hand so tightly he probably would have been screaming. Believe me you don't want an angry Harry! Plus not to mention what I might do to someone if I don't bloody get some cold fresh air-"

"Capella," A light familiar voice instantly calmed Ella down.

Fleur was standing up out of her sit from the table that seemed to be crowded by red heads. Ella blinked in surprise at seeing her friend. Harry narrowed his eyes at seeing the girl who was like an older sister to him standing calmly with the people who abandon him.

Harry's voice was harsh. "What are you doing here Fleur?"

"I'm a member of the Order," Fleur calmly retorted not at all effected by the evil glares she was being sent by the siblings. "Oh quit your glaring. You have nothing on Cole."

"What-why? How?" Ella muttered confused. "Why are you here?"

"I came to help with the fight against You-Know-Who," Fleur calmly stated keeping her head held up high, waiting for Ella to throw a fit.

"B-But that makes no sense," Ella whispered. "None of this makes any sense. We're being tricked. Right Harry? This is only a test from Cole. It must be a dream if its not a test. I want to wake up. I want to wake up Harry."

"This isn't a dream Elle," Harry gazed around the room, passing over his parents with indifference. "We are officially screwed."

_How was this chapter? Dont worry folks Ella and Harry will freak out at their parents! I couldnt fit it all in this chapter so it will be in the next one. I'm sorry if theis doesnt make much sense. I quickly wrote this before work. Anywho please review if you have time. _

_P.S. the poll is still open. Please vote if you want to._


	12. Lies

_Heres the next chapter, dun dun dunnn. Thanks for all the reviews I got. Please review if you have time. Thanks!_

Chapter 12: Lies

The room was silent. Harry stared straight ahead at Dumbledore, who calmly sat behind the table. Ella squirmed next to him pulling her hand out of his grasp. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on them making her more self conscious than normal.

"Can we talk?" Ella demanded feeling heat rise to her cheeks when every head turned to her. "Dumbledore? In private? I don't want to say things that young children shouldn't hear. I don't want to ruin their perfect _innocence, _because cursing is such a crime-"

"Ella," Fleur warned lightly glancing around at all the young children's faces. "I agree with you. What you are about to talk about has nothing to do with the children."

"It has nothing to do with you either," Harry snapped back, getting confused looks in return.

"English Harry," Fleur teased, not at all bothered by him. "You are speaking French."

"I need to speak to Dumbledore. Now," Ella demanded before Harry could snap at Fleur again. "Please?"

"Alright," Dumbledore nodded calmly. "Where do you want to talk?"

"I don't care," Ella hissed. "Somewhere not here. Not in front of _those _people. Someplace private?"

"We'll use the sitting room then," Dumbledore got out of his sit before walking steadily towards them.

"Lead the way," Harry's voice was ice as Dumbledore towered over the both of them.

Dumbledore glided regally out of the room, his robes flowing out behind him. Ella and Harry quickly followed not wanting to be in the suffocating room any longer. Ella slipped out of the doorway before Harry could reach it first. Sending a cheeky grin over her shoulder Ella quickly hurried to catch up to Dumbledore. Her low heels clicking against the old floorboards.

Harry glanced behind him, his eyes blazing with hatred until the softened on the sight of Fleur. "Get Cole."

Fleur raised an elegant eyebrow before nodding. Harry grimly smiled at her before following Ella out of the room. Once the kitchen door shut voices all broke out, but they were muffled by the wood. Harry sneered before rushing to catch up with his sister.

Dumbledore entered a room that screamed 'The Dark Arts'. The couches were black and dusty, while the bookshelves were filled with haunting looking books. Strange knickknacks were positioned at odd angles in the room seeming to draw all attention to them. Ella raised an eyebrow at the sight of the skull of a baby dragon.

Dumbledore sat down in a puffy chair across from the couch. Harry sighed before plopping himself onto the hard couch. Wincing in pain he rubbed his lower back while Ella sat at the edge of the couch looking curious and upset at the same time. She tapped her fingers against the end table next to her but snatched them back with something furry touched her.

"Why did you write?" Ella questioned hating the silence that filled the room.

"None of you seemed to answer any of the letters that your parents have sent to you," Dumbledore slowly spoke watching as Harry narrowed his eyes angrily. "They came to ask me for help-"

"So this was a trick," Harry hissed deadly.

"No," Dumbledore shook his head. "I was going to write you myself if you had not answered their letters. After you refused to answer back I sent my own letter with the same information as the other letters before it had. Yet you answered mine for reason unknown to us."

"Madam Maxime put a spell on us that protected us from letters or surprise visits from people we did not like until Cole was out of school," Ella calmly spoke avoiding Dumbledore's bright blue eyes. "We recently only got one letter from you. No one else."

"Not that we would have read the other letters anyway," Harry muttered under his breath but it seemed to echo in the small room.

"Ah yes Maxime always was one of the smartest witches I have ever met," Dumbledore spoke with fondness. "You must be interested in what I wrote otherwise you would not be here."

"Ella is," Harry jerked his head in the direction of Ella, who frowned back at him. "I'm only here to make sure she manages to get home."

Dumbledore merely smiled back at Harry. Harry just glared straight back at him, daring Dumbledore to say something to get him upset even farther. Ell cleared her throat knowing what was going on inside of Harry's head. "I have some questions that I would like to ask, if that's alright."

"Of course it is, my dear," Dumbledore nodded tearing his gaze away from Harry's to look at Ella who was squirming in her seat.

"Why do you want us to return to England?" Ella instantly blurted out, wanting to get answers before Harry dragged her out of the room.

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised. "I thought that would be obvious. The return of Voldemort-" Dumbledore noted that neither child seemed to be startled by the name. "-and the fact that you are living by yourselves when you should be living with your blood parents."

"Right, well I'll just go live in the mental ward at St. Mungo's," Ella sarcastically rolled her eyes. "We've been living on our own for nearly 4 years. Why would we automatically live here without any protest?"

"Voldemort-" Dumbledore started before he was cut off by Harry's loud laughter.

"That's not a reason," Harry snorted. "Voldemort doesn't give a rat's arse about the three of us."

"Harry," Ella warned lightly. "You do have a point though. We need to watch out for Bellatrix Lestrange than Voldemort. She's more threatening than he is."

"That's where you are wrong. Voldemort is more threatening than Bellatrix will ever be. Voldemort will kill you just because he feels like it. Bellatrix on the other hand would need her masters permission before she did that," Dumbledore pointed out. "Harry you are wrong as well-"

"Oh am I?" Harry raised a sarcastically amused eyebrow.

"Voldemort is indeed after you," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair to survey the siblings reactions. "He cares very much about what happens to the both of you."

"What do you mean?" Ella demanded startled.

"At first we assumed that Voldemort was after Harry," Dumbledore explained. "Since we do not know who is the actual Boy-Who-Lived. It could be Michael or it could be Harry. Since Voldemort has showed no interested in Michael yet, the only logical choice would be that Harry is the actual Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry laughed sounded like a crazy man who just escaped from Azkaban. "Me the Boy-Who-Lived? That's a hilarious joke."

"Harry…I don't think it's a joke," Ella whispered in shock at the look of absolute truthful look on Dumbledore's wrinkled face.

"You're kidding right?" Harry's eyes widened looking like he had just been smacked in the face by an oncoming bludger.

"No I am not," Dumbledore spoke calmly. "Voldemort only showed interest in you. Not in Michael. Since Voldemort wants you so badly the only explaination is that you were the one to defeat Voldemort nearly 13 years ago, not Michael. The Wizarding world was wrong. I was wrong. Everyone was wrong."

Harry smirked before laughing insanely. "Poor Potters. They got rid of the wrong son."

Ella rolled her eyes still unable to process the information. "Of course that would be your first thought Harry. You were saying that Voldemort is after Harry right? That's why you wrote to us so urgently?"

"Yes, we assume so. An inside source informed the Order that Voldemort has shown increased interest in you two about a couple of weeks ago," Dumbledore nodded. "Yet no one understands why he would be looking at two underage wizards."

"Unless he is planning something," Ella guessed seeming to read Dumbledore's mind. "Which doesn't make any sense-"

"I don't understand something," Harry cut in ignoring Ella's glare that she sent his way.

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore turned his attention right to him causing Ella to huff while angrily crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why have us come here?" Harry questioned in a mixture between confused and angry. "I understand the part about Voldemort, but what I don't understand is why I am here? What can I do that no one else can do? Plus what are you going to say to the Wizarding world about their _precious _Boy-Who-Lived? I am not going to stay with _them _if that's your goal as well."

"Now is not the time to go into extended detail about any of that," Dumbledore spoke with authority informing the siblings that they would not be able to get any information out of him today. Or ever. Until he wanted them to know.

"Now is the perfect time," Ella argued feeling the room start to rub off on her. "First of all you have our undivided attention. Second is that you might not be able to get another chance to talk to us. Third of all-"

"Is that Dumbledore doesn't want you to know anything," A cold voice echoed in the room.

Harry and Ella twisted around on the couch both uselessly trying to reach for their wands. The sight at the door caused both of them to freeze in their tracks. There standing menacingly in the doorway was none other than Cole. His eyes were darkened, refusing to look at either of them.

"Ah you must be Cole," If Dumbledore was surprised at his appearance he didn't even show it. Cole ignored Dumbledore's words just glaring at him instead.

"Cole!" Ella gasped jumping out of her seat. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I got an odd message from Fleur," Cole turned his icy glare fully onto Ella. "Telling me that my _family _had disobeyed my _trust _in order to find out lies that an old man wanted them to hear."

"How do you know they are lies?" Ella demanded. "You don't know that! How do you not know that everything Dumbledore has told us in completely the truth?"

"He hasn't told you anything," Cole hissed. "He just refused to tell you his plans. You want to know why he did that? Its because you would overreact from what he had to say. You wouldn't like it."

"Is that true?" Ella turned to face Dumbledore.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You would overreact _right _now. I wanted you to have time to absorb the information already given to you two before we started to talked about the finer details."

Cole snorted, not at all amused. "Dumbledore is lying. The fact is that if he told you the real truth you would be out of this room before he could utter 'Quidditch'. Why don't you tell them the truth right? The fact that Harry would be the dirty little secret that only the Order would know about."

"What?" Harry hissed deadly. "I would be nothing more than another pawn? Something that would help you gain the lead above of Voldemort?"

"This is a delicate situation," Dumbledore folded his hands together. "Obviously not everything is going to work out for everyone-"

"By everyone you mean me," Harry narrowed his eyes standing up abruptly. His anger rolled off of him in waves. "I should have known this was all just a joke. Nothing ever works out for me."

"This is not a joke. This is a very serious matter," Dumbledore argued, his eyes dulling slightly with unexpressed anger.

"For you maybe," Harry hissed stomping toward the door. "For us on the other hand it's nothing."

Dumbledore didn't say anything, just watched the siblings like a hawk. Cole was muttering lowly in Harry's ear. Whatever he was saying seemed to calm the boy slightly. Ella on the other hand was standing there looking lost. Torn between her family and her lost life. Ella bit her lower lip before hurrying toward Cole and Harry, not before glancing back behind her.

"Goodbye," Ella waved lightly before being dragged out of the room by Cole.

Cole's grip on Ella's shoulder didn't loosen as he yanked her down the hallway. Harry followed right next to him, not wanting to anger Cole anymore than he already was. Ella winced slightly before ripping herself out of his grasp, sending him a deadly glare as she rubbed the sore shoulder.

"Don't be so hard," Ella murmured knowing that she should just keep her mouth shut.

Cole's eye twitched. "_Sorry _Capella. Excuse me for wanting to get out of this deranged house before we manage to get stuck in here, having to deal with _them. _Apparently I'm the only one who remembers what these people have done to us."

"If you weren't dislocating my shoulder I could have told you that you're going in the wrong direction," Ella growled.

"How would you know?" Cole demanded continuing to plow on forward. "Then again you've probably been sneaking behind our backs, coming here, pretending that you are on _our _side when really-"

"You're going towards the kitchen-" Ella interrupted, rolling her eyes at Cole's rant.

"-_when really_ you've been messing around with the enemy," Cole growled, stomping forward having not even listened to Ella's warning.

"Enemy?" Harry echoed lowly, a clear warning sign that he was not himself at the moment. "Isn't that a bit harsh Cole?"

"No!" Cole growled making Ella step back instantly out of fear.

"Alright, alright," Harry held up his hands in the sign of surrender. "Can we just get out of here? Before we start to argue about this-this _situation?_"

"Fine," Cole hissed out, his eyes glowed brightly. Shoving the door in front of him open Cole marched forward before immediately stopping.

Ella instantly followed while Harry only hesitated slightly before following his siblings. The kitchen had emptied of the children. They probably had been forced out of the kitchen the moment that Dumbledore left the room since this was Order business. The adults all sat around the clean table, talking in low voices in case the children had been listening at the door. The room quieted down drastically as all eyes turned to them.

"Capella," Cole gritted out between clenched teeth. "Tell me we are not in a room full of people."

"We're not in a room full of people," Ella held up her head high. "We're in a room full of _wizards._"

"Not helping Elle," Harry sighed next to her, hiding behind her when Cole shot them an evil glare.

"Cole, Ella, Harry," Fleur stood up out of her seat in a hurry. "Did you want to sit down?"

"Um-" Ella started looking directly at Cole, knowing that he would not want to stay there. Cole was staring mouth opened at the sight of all their parents sitting together on the left side of the table. Harry was purposely avoiding everyone's eyes as he tightly gripped his wand in his pocket. "I think its best if we leave. Now."

Cole chuckled darkly. "And leave this wonderful place?"

"Cole. Move. Now," Ella ordered pointing to the door. Cole only continued to glare at their parents until jerked in pain as Ella dug her nails into his arm. "Out. Now."

"You don't have to hurt me," Cole growled sending one last deadly look at the people in the room before storming out of the room. Harry glared around the room before following Cole out to make sure he didn't do anything that he would regret.

Ella licked her dry lips, suddenly feeling very shy to be in there all alone. Biting her lower lip she quickly looked around the room until her grey eyes met ones exactly like her own. Pausing at the sight of her father Ella took in the people who she used to love unconditionally.

They all looked about the same. Their eyes on the other hand were darker, having seen more than enough war in their life times. Ella could name every single one of them as they looked at her, startled. Yet there was two women beside the group that she didn't know. The women seemed to belong in the group just like the rest of them. Ella tried to remember something that Marlene had said but the weight of all eyes on her caused her to loose her train of thought.

Blushing Ella chewed on her lower lip. Shyly she spoke to the people who seemed to be the cause of all of her family's misfortune. "Hi."

Lily Evans-Potter twisted in her seat to look expectantly at Sirius Black, but Sirius could only stare in amazement at his _daughter _who looked so much like her mother. Lily turned forward, her red hair whipping around with a gentle smile on her face. "Hello Capella."

"It's Ella," She spoke softly, her voice hesitate. Her mind was battling with itself; Part of her wanted to be civil, but that other part wanted her to scream and shout.

"D-Do you want to sit down?" Remus Lupin questioned lowly still staring at the door where his son had just disappeared to.

James Potter looked like he was going to jump out of his sit and chase after his son, the only thing keeping him down was Lily tight grip on his wrist. Running a hand messily through his hair James sighed before focusing on the girl in front of them. James had to admit that it felt like a bag a bricks had been thrown in his face at the sight of her looking like Dorcas. Yet James could find bits and pieces of Sirius in the teenage girl.

"No I shouldn't-I cant," Ella shook her head forcefully. "I cant be here. I cant do this-"

"Tea? How about tea?" Lily eagerly cut in, wanting to make the girl feel at ease with them. Since she was the only one who was still standing there, awkwardly-yes-but she was still there.

"I need to go," Ella firmly said, hating it when her voice shook. "I'm sorry-I just cant do this. Not now-maybe never-"

"You look like your mum," Sirius blurted out, barely aware that he had said anything at all. His full attention was locked on the squirming girl in the doorway, looking very much like a rabbit about to bolt.

Ella's eyes snapped back to her father. Flashbacks of Christmas, sitting around the fire, reading with him, having him throw her up in the air while Dorcas glanced on laughing. All the happiness and disappointment crashed into her. Giving a small watery smile she replied. "I know."

She decided to explain when they give her confused looks. "Maman-Marlene-used to always tell me that I was my mother's daughter. Completely and fully. Which I assume is a good thing, then again it might be a horrible thing. Maman never went into detail about her past life-or about anyone-so I never had the chance to ask her anything about my mum. I mean I was planning on asking her when I got older but then when Bellatrix showed up, I never go the chance. I've seen photographs of mum-"

"Wait-What do you mean Bellatrix?" Sirius cut off her rant, feeling his blood run cold at the thought of his _cousin_.

"Bellatrix killed Marlene," Ella slowly spoke watching as shocked filled their faces. "You didn't know. Oh! Cole is going to kill me!"

"We didn't know," Remus slowly said feeling his heart ache at the thought.

"How did it happen?" Tonks questioned, her Auror senses taking control, causing the group across from her to flinch at being told the details.

"I-I-I c-cant talk about t-that. I-I need to g-go," Ella whispered hurrying toward the kitchen door.

"Wait!" Sirius called out as she paused at the doorway. "Will you come back? Just to talk to me-er-us?"

Ella didn't say anything, just nodded slightly before slipping out of the room feeling like she had just made a big mistake talking to them.

* * *

><p>Cole's gripped her hand tightly as he yanked her toward their old house. Harry instantly let go of his sister's hand-after they apparated-like her hand had been on fire. Cole on the other hand dragged her into the living room, avoiding the cobwebbed furniture. Cole let go of her so suddenly that Ella crashed onto the floor having tripped over the end table leg.<p>

"How could you Ella!" Cole shouted at the top of his lungs. "How could you risk everything we worked for the past years to talk to those-those gits!"

Harry stood at the entrance of the living room, shuffling his feet. "Cole calm down-"

"CALM DOWN-Calm down?" Cole busted out laughing hysterically. "Harry, she-that _bitch_-betrayed us! US! Her family! For-for those people who abandoned her!"

"I didn't betray you!" Ella snapped pushing herself up off of the dusty floor. "I would never betray you for them! You know that!"

"_You _went to see Dumbledore. _You _talked to those people nicely. _You _put them before us. _You _betrayed us," Cole hissed deadly his hand inching toward his wand.

"I talked to them politely since I was raised to be polite!" Ella screamed back at him, standing on her tip toes to get in his face. "Unlike some people-"

Cole reached out and grabbed her forearms tightly. Shaking her roughly Cole growled out. "Snap out of your stupidity Capella! They don't care about you! They have never cared about you! Hell! I don't fucking care about you at this moment-"

"Cole," Harry reached forward to place a reassuring hand on Cole's arm, making him stop shaking Ella roughly. "That's enough. You went to far. Let go of Ella."

Cole ignored him, he didn't even see the tears tracking down Ella's cheeks from the pain. "The one person who cared about you is dead!"

Cole grabbed her chin tightly, twisting her head so quickly that pain rushed into her neck and head. Cole jerked her head toward the middle of the room where a dark stain still was visible. "That's what happened to her! You betrayed her Capella!-"

"COLE!" Harry growled trying to yank Cole's hands off of Ella. "KNOCK IT OFF!

"-You betrayed the only mother you have ever known! Mum would be greatly disappointed to know what you have done. In fact she would hate you. Like I do right now." Cole let go of Ella, holding his hands up to refrain from grabbing her and kissing her to ease away the pain.

Cole's vision blurred as he glanced down at Ella who was sitting on the ground. Her dark hair was a mess from Cole shaking her, yet she made no move to fix the strands that fell in the way of her vision. Silent tears tracked down her determined set face. Her upper arms were bright red from where he had grabbed her, yet Ella didn't even seem to notice it. Her attention was focused on Harry who was standing between his siblings, wondering who needed he more.

"We need to calm down," Harry ordered narrowing his eyes, knowing that Ella would retaliate and scream back something that would break Cole.

Ella slowly pushed herself off of the ground glaring right back at Cole. Harry sighed reaching out to offer his hand to Ella, but she ignore the gesture. Once she was standing, she dusted off her muggle skirt. Cole tensed getting ready for the attack that was sure to come, but Ella surprised them.

She straightened her outfit before walking with her back straight toward the fireplace. The boys watched startled as she grabbed a hand full of floo powder before bending to step into the black ash filled fireplace. Before they could blink, Ella was already spinning away from them.

Harry growled lowly, running a hand through his hair trying to organize his thoughts. Turning to face Cole he was ready to yell at him-but the words died on his tongue. Cole was staring with such longing, such concern, such love at the fireplace that all Harry could do was sigh. "You dug yourself that hole, now you better either fill it back up or go lie in it."

Cole merely snorted as the corners of his mouth slightly turned up, but still his eyes were locked on the fireplace wishing that Ella would come back.

_Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with work and vacation. Sorry! I didn't really like this chapter. The beginning sucked! Completely. Please review and tell me your thoughts. _

_P.S. the poll is still going. The last time I checked the 'someone else' was winning._


	13. Feeling Awkward

_So heres the next chapter…I could have gone many ways from here but I decided to have it go on a little more before the one of the major plot twisters come in. You can thank me haha just kidding! Anyhow review if you have time…I really live for your guys reviews. _

Chapter 13: Feeling Awkward

Ella stumbled out of the fireplace, gripping the brick edge to straighten herself before marching toward her room. Yanking open the door she winced as it slammed into the wall. She barely glanced at the dent the doorknob had caused as she stormed into her small room. Hurrying around like a chicken with its head cut off, Ella tried to locate all of her necessary items.

Giving up on trying to find her brush, she just shoved random clothes into the backpack that she hadn't used in nearly 4 years. Ella yanked on the zipper angrily before putting it on. Muttering dark things to herself she stormed out of her room, not caring that she was a mess. All she cared about was trying not to hex Cole so that his grandchildren could feel it.

Since her anger still simmered inside she knew that she would have to get out of the house. She would have to calm down completely or risk the chance of killing Cole. Which at that moment didn't sound to bad to Ella. Shaking her head Ella tried to get those evil thoughts out of her mind.

Ella pushed open the creaking door of the bathroom to grab her toothbrush. Turning on her heel she marched toward the fireplace not knowing where she was going. She just wanted to get out of the apartment before Cole came to try to apologize to her. Or to yell at her some more. Either way, Ella did not want to be there.

She walked with a purpose toward the fireplace, having suddenly thought of where to go. She needed to vent to someone, someone who actually knew nearly everything about them. Ella sighed, not wanting to go there but that was the only place Cole wouldn't look for her.

* * *

><p>"Don't say anything," Cole hissed lowly.<p>

"I wasn't going too," Harry rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. "That doesn't stop me from thinking about it."

"Its not my fault!" Cole argued stomping out of their old abandoned house, feeling his body lighten the moment it got out of the haunted house. "If Capella wasn't being such a-a-a traitor then I wouldn't have needed to yell at her."

"Traitor?" Harry demanded raising an eyebrow. "You're calling one of your family members a traitor? Isnt that a little low? Even for you Cole?"

"I'm not the one talking to those _people_," Cole spit out venomously. "Capella decided to put them before us. She's the traitor."

"She's your family Cole!" Harry growled. "Your best friend! Your sister! Your Merlin-I-Don't-Want-To-Know-What-You-Two-Do-When-I'm-Sleeping thing! How can you call her a traitor?"

"She's a TRAITOR!" Cole gritted his teeth together. "Nothing more than that to me! She put them before us Harry. That's the meaning of a traitor."

"Cole," Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. "Ella only wanted to make sure that it was nothing important that had to deal with us. And guess what? It was important! She would never betray us. Never. You know that Cole."

"It feels like she betrayed me," Cole shook his head annoyed. "I told her not to go. Yet she leaves the second I'm gone."

"She knew how you would react," Harry snorted. "You two know each other too well. Ella wanted to come home before you got the chance to know we were gone. She only did that because she didn't want to make you mad. She didn't want this to end up this way."

"She still went behind my back," Cole groaned before plopping down onto the grass. "I cant trust her. Not anymore. As far as I'm concerned she's an enemy from now on."

"You don't mean that," Harry argued. "Ella means too much to you for her to become your enemy."

"That's why it hurts so much Harry," Cole admitted lowly. "She's one of the two people in this world that I trust with everything, including my life. Yet she turned around and stabbed me in the back. How can I trust her when she talked to those people who caused all our pain? Tell me how Harry."

Harry stood there for a while trying to come up with something. "She was only talking Cole. On my sake, not yours. She was curious about what they wanted with me. Ella was only doing it to protect me from them in case they tried to involve the law or school. She didn't stab you in the back Cole. You know Ella would throw herself in front of a spell for you."

"She still went behind my back," Cole argued causing Harry to groan out of annoyance. "If she really wanted to go, she could have told me. Then at least I wouldn't feel as betrayed as I do now."

"She knew you would argue with her!" Harry exploded. "Ella knew you wouldn't agree with it! She decided not to even tell you since the second something dealing with them comes up you become completely deranged!"

"I do not!" Cole snapped.

"Yes you do! Every time one of them is managed you will leave the room or change the subject," Harry argued glaring right back at Cole with equal vigor. "I know you're hurting-hell I'm hurting-but we need to at least be able to talk about them. Especially since they know where we are. Ella knows that. That's why she was at least civil with them. She doesn't like them anymore than we do, but at least she's polite like mum would have wanted."

Cole sighed leaning back onto the grass to look up at the blue sky. The light breeze ruffled his hair and clothes. "I still cant trust her-"

Harry groaned loudly racking a hand roughly through his hair in annoyance.

"-not for now. I know this is mostly my fault," Cole softly spoke. "I shouldn't have yelled at her but I didn't expect her to walk off like that. It was like…"

"She gave up on you?" Harry offered.

"Exactly," Cole nodded staring at a fluffy cloud that passed above them. "I expected her to yell back, to say I was a git and prove a valid argument for what she did. Like all the other times she's done something, but walking away…that wasn't something I ever expected Ella to do."

"You hurt her Cole," Harry lowly said. "She probably feels like she cant trust you anymore than you can trust her."

"I know," Cole groaned yanking some grass out of the ground. "I need to fix that but not tonight. We're both to angry, so full of emotion. If I apologized tonight she would scream that it meant nothing since I would only being saying it to stop her from being mad at me. I hate this though. I hate not being able to trust each other. It's tearing our family in half."

Harry snorted. "It would take more than this _betrayal_ to tear our family apart Cole. We've gone through too much together to be easily broken by that."

Cole merely nodded with a grim look upon his handsome face.

"Alright get up," Harry ordered. "Let's go back to the apartment so I can feel completely awkward while you two try to avoid each other."

* * *

><p>Ella knocked on the door, tapping her toes as she waited. She knocked on the door again feeling completely impatient. Still there was no sound of anyone coming to answer the door. Sighing Ella lifted her knuckles to once again knock on the thick door but surprisingly it swung open before she could touch it.<p>

There standing there was Snape with a sneer placed permanently on his face. "What are you doing here again?"

"Severus!" Ella gasped startled. "You scared me. I didn't hear anyone approaching the door. I really need to talk to Fleur. You know blonde silvery hair, blue eyes, Veela."

"Ah yes," Snape nodded not making any move away from the door. "Miss Delacour, the French visitor."

"That's her," Ella smiled tightly ready just about to yell at anyone in her way. "Now excuse me."

Ella slipped through the small slot between Snape and the doorway, thanking her mother for giving Ella her petite form. Grinning cheekily at Snape's annoyed expression Ella continued toward the kitchen, figuring that's where everyone liked to be at. Ella didn't feel like seeing her father or his friends this soon, but that's where Fleur was. Fleur was the only one who Ella could complain too since she knew everything about their lives and wouldn't ask scandalous questions about her past life.

Ella paused at the entrance to the kitchen, debating whether or not to go in. She needed to talk to Fleur but she really didn't want to go through all the drama of showing up again. Glancing over her shoulder Ella tried to locate Snape to ask him to go get Fleur but Snape wasn't there. Ella bit her lower lip before wincing in pain.

Slowly she poked her head half way through the door glancing around the somewhat crowded room trying to locate the blonde. Ella was surprised at how many redheads dominated the room. Blinking Ella finally found Fleur toward the back of the room sitting next to a tall redheaded man, who she was currently in a conversation with.

"Fleur," Ella whispered hoping the Fleur's Veela traits would some how pick up on Ella's calls. Fleur nor anyone else seemed to noticed the peeking Ella. "Fleur. Fleur Delacour. President…Fleur!"

By this time a redheaded girl who was sitting toward the middle of the table spotting her. The girl's brown eye looked amused and curious at the same time. Ella tapped her pointer finger against her lips hoping the girl would take her hint. The red head grinned before turning back to frown at her meal, sitting in silence while everyone else laughed around her.

Ella instantly wanted to go to the girl to try to make her feel better but she needed to talk to Fleur before she did that. " Fleur, yoo-hoo, little miss Veela! Fleur! Fleur Isabelle Delacour!"

Everyone's attention seemed to turn to the commotion at the door. People's eyes went wide at seeing Ella's face peeking into the room. Sirius' glass paused halfway to his mouth at the sight of his daughter twice in one day. Remus looked carefully at the girl noticing her hair and clothes disheveled. The kids stopped what they were doing to stare at the girl they had just heard about earlier today.

"Ella," Sirius muttered staring at his daughter.

Fleur slowly turned around mid laugh when she noticed Bill's attention had shifted to the kitchen door. Her eye's went wide at the sight of Ella. Standing up, she pushed her chair far back and hurried toward her friend. Fleur didn't even notice everyone in the room, all she could see was Ella with her messy hair.

"Ella what did you do!" Fleur demanded as she pounced on her friend, dragging her reluctantly into the crowded room.

"What do you mean 'What did I do'?" Ella demanded annoyed as Fleur pulled at her tangled hair, cursing under the locks under her breath in French.

"What did you do to Cole?" Fleur sighed. "You always need to get the last word in. If you were in a bad enough shape to come here to talk to me you must have left him bleeding. Or did you drag his heart through ragged rocks, metaphorically, because that would be as equally terrifying."

"I didn't do anything," Ella argued pulling her self out of the way of Fleur's long fingernails. "Also I do not need to get in the last word!" "Oh yes you do," Fleur snorted. "You couldn't have done nothing to him. Ella you pushed him into the fountain a couple of years ago because he stole your dessert."

"My crème brulee," Ella corrected narrowing her eyes. "I was craving that all day and Cole stole mine. He deserved much more than being pushed into the fountain."

"You just proved my point." Fleur muttered straightening Ella's skirt. "I was expecting bad but I wasn't expecting this horrible. I would have thought Cole would just yell at you for going alone and you would yell back. Then it would be fixed, but since you are here…What did you do to Cole, Ella?"

"Nothing," Ella growled annoyed.

"Nothing?" Fleur blinked shocked.

"Nothing."

Fleur reached out placing her hand on Ella's forehead, Ella wrinkled her nose as she pulled her head away out of Fleur's reached. Ella raised an eyebrow not at all amused. "What do you think you are doing?"

"You did _nothing._" Fleur shook her head at that statement. "I had to check to make sure you weren't running a fever or anything. That's completely not like you."

"Its not my fault," Ella muttered. "Cole was being very mean. If I had said what I wanted then we would have had a full blown out of control fight."

"What did Cole do to you?" Fleur questioned oddly, not used to that statement.

"Just yelled, called me a bitch, that he doesn't care about me," Ella whispered feeling tears well up in her eyes. "The usual."

"Oh deary," Fleur pulled Ella into a tight hug. Ella snuggled into the embrace for a second before yanking herself out of Fleur's arms. "He didn't hit you or anything?"

"No," Ella shook her head. "He would never do that. Its Cole were talking about! He wouldn't hurt a fly. Plus Harry was there to make sure nothing terrible occurred between us. But I didn't do anything. I just left."

"You just left them? Without saying anything?" Fleur raised an eyebrow questioning.

"Yes. You would have been proud at how well my temper was contained," Ella halfheartedly smiled. "I argued at first but I knew Cole would just keep screaming. So I let him. I let him yell at me, get out all his frustration, then I left. If I had retaliated we would still be arguing."

"Its better this way," Fleur agreed softly. "You two do argue to much. Are you feeling better?"

"Not really," Ella sighed. "I just needed to talk about it for a while. I'll feel better after some fire whiskey and a bubble bath."

Fleur just rolled her eyes. "Sure you will Capella. Do you want to sit down for a while."

Ella glanced around the room, a light blush creeping on her pale face. "Um…s-sure-I mean-if its alright with everyone. I don't want to stay if anyone thinks I should go. Since this isn't your house Fleur you cant ask me to stay without first asking everyone else because its rude and they opinion matters greatly considering-"

"Yes! Please sit!" James nodded to a sit excitedly.

Ella blinked startled at him before smiling lightly nearly melting all of the Marauders hearts. "Okay I will. For a while."

Fleur tugged on Ella's arm directing her toward the spot she wanted toward the back but Ella decided to sit down by the redhead who was playing with her food silently. Unfortunately this was nearly directly across from the Marauders, but then again if Ella had sat anywhere it would be close to the Marauders since they seemed to take up the whole side of the table.

"Hi," Ella smiled reassuringly as she plopped down on to the bench beside the small redhead. "I'm Capella, but more commonly known as Ella."

"Ginny," The girl smiled softly back nervously pushing her hair behind her ears.

Fleur looked at the tall red head next to Ella. She smiled at him before gesturing for him to scoot over. Sighing the boy did as he was told, muttering under his breath as he did. Smiling triumphantly Fleur slide gracefully beside Ella, knowing not to leave Ella alone in a room full of people who she didn't know. Bad things had always occurred when that happened.

"Nice to meet you," Ella smiled brightly causing the Marauders to murmur to each other about her first real smile since she got there. "How old are you? You look about my brothers age."

"Um, which brother?" Ginny questioned scrunching up her face in confusion. "I saw both of them when you three where leaving."

"Harry," Ella smiled. "Scrawny little git, black messy hair, blind as a bat. You cant miss him."

From across that table came the sound of a loud bark like laugh and someone scoffing. Ginny giggled. "I'm going into 4th year."

"Ah you are close to Harry," Ella smiled able to forget who she was sitting across from by paying attention to Ginny. "Harry is going into his 5th year. It only seems like yesterday that he was flying around the palace in the middle of the night. He got his first detention on his very first day. Cole and I were so proud."

Fleur laughing beautifully. "Oh I remember that. Maxime was so mad as she hobbled out of the palace. I swear I never saw her face turn that red before. It did suck that I had to issue his detention though."

"You went to easy on him," Ella shook her head combing her fingers through her long hair. "One detention? That's a breeze."

"Well he was only a first year," Fleur pointed out.

"Right," Ella nodded playing with her hair, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"How long is your hair Ella?" Lily question sweetly sitting right across from her.

Ella blinked looking down at her fingers running they're way through her hair. "Oh I haven't cut my hair in…years? I've always had long hair, its something that I cant get rid of. Maman said that my mum loved playing with my hair. Since I heard that I just cant bare to cut it."

"Dorcas did love your hair," Remus nodded in agreement. "I have a question Ella."

"Yes?" Ella looked into those familiar eyes. The whole room had gone silent as Remus spoke.

"Did you tell your siblings about the night after Marlene…died?" Remus questioned softly smiling gratefully as Sirius patted his shoulder.

"N-No," Ella shook her head. "W-We got into an argument when I got to the hotel. I did tell Madam Maxime, only because she is my Headmistress."

"Thank you," Remus nodded slightly at the teenage version of Dorcas.

"You're welcome," Ella nodded back blushing as everyone curiously looked at the two of them.

"Ella you don't know anyone in the room do you?" Lily questioned breaking into the awkward silence. At Ella's shake of her head Lily continued. "Well you know all of us. Most of the people in the room belong to the Order, the others are too young to join."

Lily pointed to each person telling Ella about them as the room started to fill up with noise once more. The Marauders were joking and laughing as Lily continued to gestured to the crowded room. When it came to their new family on the other hand, that's when Lily hesitated.

"Um well that is Michael and Violet…they're our-well you see-Violet is-" Lily started as she pointed to the siblings down the table. Michael had red hair with hazel eyes, looking like his father but with more of his mother's attributes than Harry. Violet on the other hand had long gorgeous red hair and pale green eyes, not bright like her mothers, other than that she looked like a little miniature Lily with some differences.

"Your children," Ella expressionlessly spoke, reminding herself not to let her emotions take control. Cole and Harry would do enough yelling for her. Plus she would feel more stronger confronting them with her boys there.

Lily nodded looking slightly embarrassed. "That's Emmeline Vance she married um…Sirius. And that girl-Hestia Jones-she married Remus."

Lily quickly spoke trying to speak quickly to get it out. Lily glanced at Ella but was surprised to see her looking at the two women chatting happily together. The Marauders were talking loudly not wanting to know how Ella would react to anything they just told her.

"They got married a couple of years after we all left," Ella nodded knowingly.

"Yes," Lily nodded raising an eyebrow. "How did you know-?"

"Marlene," Ella softly spoke. "She told Cole one night. Cole told me in the morning and we told Harry about a year later. When Harry felt completely comfortable around us."

"Harry didn't feel comfortable with you guys?" James instantly picked up his lost son's name. Concern shown brightly on James' face.

"Not at first," Ella bit her lower lip knowing she shouldn't say anything. "He has trust issues, but none of this is mine for the telling."

"Oh," James' face fell at not getting to know his son more. Lily's eyes darkened at the thought of her oldest not being able to trust people at first.

"Do you have trust issues?" Sirius lowly questioned lowering his gaze when Ella turned to him.

"I would be lying if I said I was perfect," Ella brushed the hair behind her ear. "I don't have trust issues. I'm more of a commitment issue type of girl. Cole is just paranoid about everything-doesn't trust anyone or anything."

"Cole should meet Mad-Eye," James muttered trying to make the sad group of Marauders joking again. "That would be one strong conspiracy team that I would truly be frightened of."

"No. Cole wouldn't even trust a fellow paranoid freak," Ella shook her head. "The only people Cole trusts in Harry and myself. Well Harry right now since I pulled that little _stunt _earlier today."

"Cole didn't like that very much did he?" Remus sighed knowing his son would react the worst since he actually knew the Marauders more than Ella and Harry combined.

"No." Ella nodded in agreement. "Cole's very protective of us. If he thought anyone would hurt us-physically or mentally-he goes into this rage. All to protect us. So he felt betrayed when I came here."

"Do you feel like you betrayed him?" Sirius questioned wanting to know what his daughter truly thought of them. Sirius wanted to talk to her in private, to let her vent everything out on him.

Ella bit her lower lip knowing soon she would break though the skin. "Not really. Right now I sort of do, since I'm talking to you all, but I'm my own person. Cole knows I would have came here sooner or later. This just happened to be too soon for him."

"You would have came here?" Sirius asked raising his eyes to meet his daughter's gentle gaze.

"I need answers. Ones only you guys can answer," Ella played with a piece of her hair.

"What's that?" Lily questioned smiling slightly glad to know that at least one of the runaway children were interested in their lives.

Ella cleared her throat and licked her lips before starting. "Why?"

"Why what?" James raised an eyebrow knowing that none of them would like this upcoming question.

"I heard Marlene side of the story. Now I want to know yours," Ella continued feeling like her throat was going to close before her question got out. "W-Why abandon u-us?"

_How was it? Good? Bad? I wrote this quick so it didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but I was trying to finish it before midnight. Tell me your thoughts please in reviews! Good or bad I'll take them! The poll is still up. I'm thinking about maybe closing it in a couple of weeks._

_Should I put more Ella and Cole romance? I just want to know what you guys think. Thanks!_


	14. Their Story

_Here's the next chapter…It's going to be like a flashback but it will be in italics so that you know. I'm trying to write more than I normally write from now on if that's fine with you guys._

Chapter 14: Their Story

"We didn't technically abandon you three…" James started trying to correct Ella's view of what happened.

Ella merely raised an elegant eyebrow.

"James is right," Fleur added in, not at all bothered by the withering glare Ella sent her way. "You were with Marlene."

"Cole was," Ella argued. "I was with my senile grandma while Harry was with his abusive relatives. If that's not a sign of abandonment then my whole life has been a lie so far."

"Ella-" Lily started in the silence that followed, but she was cut off by Fleur shaking her head with her eyes wide.

"Why don't you just tell her your side of the story?" Fleur hurriedly butted in, knowing it was not the best idea to argue with Ella. Especially not since she's emotionally traumatized since Cole yelled at her.

The group all glanced at each other wondering what they should do. Remus glanced around the room noticing all eyes were on them, but knowing they couldn't do anything to make them stop eavesdropping, including going to another room. James shrugged his eyes gone cold at the thought of having to talk about that day that haunted them to this day. Lily reached out of comfort her husband by grabbing his hand. Her emotions were equally dishevel and she forcefully bit her lower lip.

The rest of the Order members all got faraway looks on their face at the mention of the Marauders side of the story. Since most of them were there, they had known the lives that had been lost that day and of the pain they all endured. Tonks winced at the thought of that awful day that haunted her in her worst nightmares.

"Did Marlene tell you everything that happened?" Remus lowly questioned, playing with his napkin.

Slowly Ella shook her head. "She told Cole. I don't know what maman completely told him, all I got of the conversation were cliff notes."

"We'd better start at the beginning," Lily sighed rubbing a finger against her throbbing temple. "The way beginning. Sirius you better start it off."

James looked like he wanted to argue as he caught sight of his best friend who looked like he would love to be anywhere but there. Lily quickly jabbed her elbow into his ribs giving him a pointed look as he winced.

Sirius sighed, his grey eyes bright with emotion as he recalled that day. "You see Ella, it started off as any normal day. None of us would have guessed it would have ruined all our lives…"

_The Blacks' Flat…_

"_Sirius!" A light giggling voice broke through Sirius' slumber. "Wake up Siri, I mean it. You are missing out on Halloween! Cappie's going to be very disappointed if her daddy doesn't wake up in time to go treat or treating." _

_Sirius just groaned rolling over on the bed to get away from his too cheerful wife. Dorcas merely raised her eyebrow as she watched Sirius yank a pillow over his head, trying to block her out. Sighing Dorcas ran a hand through her curly chin length black hair. "Black wake up. Don't make me hex you."_

"_Go back to bed," Sirius groaned, uselessly yanking on her arm. "It's still morning."_

"_No, its nearly three in the afternoon," Dorcas snorted as Sirius bolted straight up. _

"_Why is it so late?" He demanded reaching out to double check the time on the alarm clock. Throwing the clock down on the mattress he turned his accusing glare onto his smiling wife. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"_

"_You just got home from an Order mission," Dorcas pointed out hopping off of their bed as Sirius dragged himself out of his warm cocoon. "I thought you could use some more sleep before having to deal with your hyper daughter."_

"_Hyper? Have you been feeding her candy again?" Sirius smirked loving it whenever his daughter was completely silly and excited about everything. "I told you not to feed her pure sugar, but do you listen? Nope."_

_Dorcas snorted. "She doesn't need any sugar. She gets her stupid hyper-ness form you."_

"_I will take that as a compliment," Sirius grinned cheekily as he pulled a shirt over his head. Leaning over he surprised his wife by kissing her quickly. _

"_Not what I was going for but I guess that works too," Dorcas smiled snaking her hand up Sirius lean chest to wrap around his neck. Slowly she leaned in to brush her lips across his, causing a shiver to dance down his spine. "I'm glad you're back home."_

"_Me too," Sirius murmured against her lips, grinning at the feel of them. "You have no idea how much I missed you. And Capella."_

"_A bunch?" Dorcas raised an eyebrow. _

"_More than you could ever imagine," Sirius wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, drawing lazy circles on her back. _

"_Oh I can imagine a lot," Dorcas bit her lower lip as Sirius tried to distract her with his lips. "I doubt you missed me as much as I missed you."_

"_Doubt it," Sirius muttered dragging his tongue against Dorcas' plump lips, begging for entrance. _

_Before Dorcas could either grant his entrance or push him away, the door to their room was thrown open. A loud squeal echoed in the room before a short little black haired girl ran to Sirius, wrapping her arms tightly around his leg. Jumping up and down, Capella's nonsense chatter enter Sirius' eager ears. _

"_Oh daddy! You're home! I missed you a whole bunch! It wasn't the same without you here. Not that I don't love mummy and all but-oh! This means you can see my Halloween costume! Auntie Lily helped make it-" Capella chattered on and on, not once loosening her grip on her father's leg. _

_Dorcas laughed behind her hand as she took a step back to not trip on Capella. Sirius shot her an amused grin before turning his attention back to his lively daughter. _

"_Come here popkin," Sirius reached down to quickly snatch Capella up. Her giggles were muffled by his chest as he hugged her tightly. "Daddy missed you too."_

"_You're not going away soon are you?" Capella questioned pouting as she pulled back to gaze into her dad's eyes. _

_Sirius' heart melted at the sight of those big wide grey eyes looking up at him. "No. I'm not, love. Don't worry."_

_Smiling brightly, Capella reached out to hug Sirius tightly. "Good. I don't want you to go away ever again."_

"_Honey, daddy has to go away. For work," Dorcas cut in, not at all effected by her daughter's tearful gaze. "Not now at least, but soon he might. Come on Cappie, why don't you show daddy you're costume?"_

"_Okay!" Capella instantly brightened at the thought. _

_Sirius snorted with laughter as he placed the squirming Capella back down onto the floor. Capella grabbed a hold of his hand to half drag him out of the room, happily describing her witch's outfit. Dorcas grinned in amusement before following her family out into the living room of their flat. Dorcas skipped over the low end table to collapse on the couch, watching out of the corner of her eye as Capella tried to jump to reach her black dress on the hanger in the closet. _

_Smirking Dorcas half dozed off hearing Sirius exclaims of awe at the sight of the witch's outfit. Unfortunately before Dorcas could get in a short nap while both Sirius and Capella were busy a white phoenix flew into the room, starling the occupants. Groaning Dorcas dragged herself into a sitting position to glare at the phoenix flying to the middle of the room. Sirius groaned loudly running a hand through his hair as the phoenix let out his message. _

_Dumbledore's voice boomed through the small flat. "Emergency meeting at the Headquarters. Everyone must attend, its mandatory. Including those in hiding."_

_Sirius' sunken face instantly lit up at the thought of seeing one of his best friends' again, who had been in hiding for quite some time. Dorcas' narrowed eyes followed the phoenix as it soared out of the room, with a white trail following dutifully after it. Sirius turned toward his lounging wife, his perfected pleading puppy look plastered on his face. _

_Dorcas merely raised a not amused eyebrow. "Really? You want to leave now? You just got home late last night-er-early this morning, whatever you want to call it."_

"_Its an emergency meeting!" Sirius argued, not noticing his daughter who instantly looked to the ground, her eyes gaining moisture at the thought of her dad leaving again so soon. "We need to go to it."_

"_You only want to go since James will be there," Dorcas scoffed. "Don't pretend that you are truly concerned about what Dumbledore has to say. James is there, that's why you want to go."_

"_Dory," Sirius pleaded his voice low. "I want to go. I _need _to go. Prongs will be there. I haven't seen him in what feels like forever."_

"_You haven't seen your family either," Dorcas sourly replied, crossing her arms angrily in front of her. "But fine! If you want to go, then go. I'm not going to stop you."_

_Sirius smiled brightly at her, filled with happiness at the thought of seeing his "brother" and best friend. "Are you coming with?"_

"_No," Dorcas narrowed her blue eyes. "Someone has to stay with Capella, you know. Since you so eagerly want to go it's my job to stay with _our _daughter, who has been missing you these past couple of weeks."_

"_I'll be home later tonight," Sirius sighed, knowing his wife was going to be in her angry mood no matter what he did or said. Crouching down Sirius gently tugged on the end of Capella's braided hair. With his thumb he lifted her chin to gaze into her face. "I'll be home to take you trick or treating alright?"_

_Capella nodded solemnly. _

"_We can go prank those mean boys next door, alright love?" Sirius murmured lowly suddenly feeling guilty for leaving his girls alone. _

_Capella smiled slightly. "Alright daddy."_

_Sirius tugged on her hair teasingly once more before standing to his full height, towering over both girls. Turning he faced Dorcas who was standing with her arms cross, looking like the exact image of a pissed off wife. Sirius shot her his dazzling smile not even wincing when it didn't work on her. Sirius strutted toward Dorcas wrapping his arms around her to pull her tightly against him, despite her refusal to return the gesture. _

_Lowly he murmured into her ear. "I promise to come home soon. The second the meeting is out. Then we'll take Cap's trick or treating, more tricks then actually treating. After she's to bed it'll just be you and me. For the whole night. Alone. Together. In our bed. With silencing charms. Please tell me you understand what I'm implying."_

"_Subtle," Dorcas smiled up at him. "Don't be late. Cappie will be disappointed if we both don't take her out tonight."_

"_Oh you make it seem like you aren't even excited about later tonight," Sirius gasped placing a hand over his heart. "I think you wounded me, fair maiden."_

"_Get out of here, kind sir," Dorcas rolled her eyes shrugging out of his grasp to push him toward the door. "Before I change my mind."_

"_Yes lovely lady," Sirius smirked before giving her a kiss, trying to convey his whole adoring affection to her in that small gesture. Pulling back he walked toward the door teasing ruffling up Capella's hair as he past her by. He waved lazily over his shoulder as he walked out of the flat. "Bye."_

"_Bye," Dorcas sighed as the door slammed shut behind him. She slipped onto the ground, leaning heavily against the couch. Capella skipped toward her, trying to-but failing-to raise her eyebrow at her mother's silly antics. "You're father will be the death of me."_

_Capella could only nod in agreement._

_The Lupin's Cottage…_

"_There's an emergency Order meeting," Remus stood up from the kitchen table as Marlene hurried into the room, her blonde hair a mess around her face. Her hands were dirty from where she had been digging in the garden. _

"_Why?" Remus questioned worriedly._

"_It didn't say, just to come as soon as possible…and mandatory. For everyone," Marlene muttered biting her lower lip. "Which includes James and Lily."_

"_We better hurry then," Remus nodded, his honey eyes lighting up at the thought of seeing his friends who had been in hiding for a long time. _

"_What about Cole?" Marlene demanded raising an eyebrow. "We cant bring our son along, and either of us want to say home when there is an emergency meeting."_

"_Your parents are dead…there's my father? But he doesn't really like it when I show up anymore," Remus murmured remembering his mothers brutal death the year before. _

"_We don't really have a choice," Marlene groaned. "Not that I want to leave my baby with that prejudice monster but I guess we have no choice."_

"_There's Dory," Remus pointed out walking toward their room to grab his coat. _

_Marlene merely raised an eyebrow with a frown on her round face. "Dorcas? Are you kidding me? She'll probably make Sirius stay home with Capella. And we definitely don't want Sirius to babysit our kid."_

"_Fine," Remus wrinkled his nose. "I guess my father will have to do."_

"_Settling for the worst, that's what we do," Marlene teased kissing him lightly on the cheek while she wandered out of the room to collect their son who was playing outside. "Cole! Don't undig my daisies!"_

_Remus smiled as his wife laugh loudly at something Cole said. Shrugging on his coat his grabbed his wife's and son's to bring it out to them. Remus grinned widely at hearing his son's comforting laughing voice with Marlene's gently calming chuckles. Remus truly believed at that moment that he was one of the luckiest men alive._

_The Potter's House…_

"_I don't want to leave them," Lily whispered twirling a piece of red hair between her fingers as James pulled her down their walk way, heading toward the appartation zone. _

"_They'll be fine," James assured his wife. "Honestly the boys are safe and sound. Plus the babysitter will protect them if anything happens."_

"_Oh maybe I should stay," Lily bit her already short fingernails, her stomach twisting and flipping at the thought of leaving her babies alone. Her greens eye were locked on the window of the living room where she could see Harry stumbling around in his blue pajamas while the young babysitter was placing Michael down in his crib. "Riley's barely of age! We shouldn't trust her with the boys!"_

"_Love," James blinked incredulously at his nervous wife. "Riley is capable of taking care of the boys. She's going to be Head Girl! Not to mention how she was able to control us-the _Marauders_-when she was nearly 4 younger than us. She's a brilliant young witch, who dots on the boys. Merlin, Gabe is lucky to have her."_

"_You're right," Lily murmured watching as the blonde leaned down to tickle the shrieking-with laughter-Harry. "Riley is perfectly capable. The best babysitter."_

"_Right you are my love," James nodded before his hazel eyes brightened. "Lets go see Padfoot! And Moony!"_

"_What about Peter?" Lily questioned in amusement watching as her husband jumped up and down for joy. _

"_We've seen him more then Moons and Pads," James reminded her looking very much alive as he took in a deep breath of the fresh air. "Its great to be out in the open! That house was starting to suffocate me!"_

"_I know what you mean," Lily nodded in agreement before apparating to the Headquarters without any warning to her husband. James rolled his eyes knowing Lily had left so that she couldn't change her mind about leaving the boys. Glancing over his shoulder he watched in fatherly amusement as Harry was twirled in Riley's arms to imaginary music. Smiling James followed after his wife. _

_The Headquarters…_

_The Headquarters was in complete disarray. Shouts were being thrown over the room as the Potters were cheerfully welcomed back into the line of danger. James chuckled as Sirius yanked him into a very manly hug before moving over to smother his wife in his arms. _

"_Mate stop. I know you have a wife and all, but seriously stop," James ordered half jokingly as he pulled his best friend off of the bear hug he had been giving Lily. _

"_My wife is much more prettier anyway," Sirius teased grinning widely at the sight of his best friends. _

"_Speaking of your more beautiful wife," Lily rolled her eyes at the boys. "Where is Dory?"_

"_She stayed home with Capella," Sirius sighed, looking weak. His eyes had bags under them and his shoulders were slumped. The same way Lily and James looked, as well as Remus and Marlene as they popped into the room sending the Potters into a huge greeting again. _

_After all the hugging and laughter had been done they took their usual spots on the left side of the table. Marlene had her arm attached to Lily's, not wanting to be separated from each other again for such a long time. Yet the girls were more quieter than the boys considering one of their group members was still at home. The Marauders-minus Peter who still had not turned up-were laughing and teasing each other loudly, feeling invincible now that they were together again. _

_As more Order members started to arrive an odd unsettling feeling settled itself into the pits of the groups' stomachs. The members all felt that something was off. Looking around the room the group noticed some of the members missing, some who should be there. That's when the panic started to start in Lily's heart. It just got worse as the group waited there for a long time. She started to visible shake as she stared at the door, praying for Peter or the Longbottoms to come into the room. _

"_Where's Dumbledore?" Marlene demanded glancing at her watch before sighing. "If he doesn't hurry then we'll miss out on taking Cole trick or treating."_

"_He better hurry," Growled out Sirius. "Dorcas will skin me alive if I don't come home in time. Especially since Capella was looking so forward to going out tonight."_

"_Trick or treating?" James guessed smirking as the two black haired males shared a look. A look that clearly said they were remembering the pranks they used to pull on Halloween. _

"_More tricks then treating," Sirius grinned back. _

"_Merlin help your poor daughter Sirius," Remus chuckled thinking about the little girl who would probably turn into a big pranker with her father's influence. _

"_I wish we could take Harry and Michael trick or treating," Lily sighed dreaming of the thought of a normal life. _

"_Don't worry Riley will through them a Halloween party knowing her," James pointed out. _

"_You guys got Riley?" Sirius questioned pouting. "Lucky! I havent seen that girl in forever!"_

"_She's Head Girl you know," Remus added in proudly._

"_What?" Sirius blinked in surprise. "How did I not know that? I'm not surprised she has some serious skill with that wand of hers. Especially when she uses it against boys."_

"_I agree," James nodded seriously. "She shouldn't be dating at her age."_

"_Merlin! You three act like her fathers," Marlene rolled her eyes. "How pathetic. You three should be focusing on your own kids. Not that Riley isn't important or anything, but tomorrow one of us might not come back. Wouldn't you want your kids to look up at you with fond memories instead of turning up blank?"_

"_Whats stuck up your arse Mar?" Sirius raised a not amused eyebrow. _

"_Nothing," Marlene shot a glare at Sirius, knowing full well that he had left his wife and daughter to come to a meeting after he had been gone for a long time. "Nothing at all."_

"_Marlene," Lily warned her green eyes flashing. "Calm down. Riley is like their younger sister, not their daughter. They are in fact spending time with their children, not avoiding them like some of our fellow wizards do with their children during war time."_

"_Sorry," Marlene smiled weakly. "I'm just tense. Especially since Alice and Frank arent here."_

"_That's odd," Remus glanced around the room. "Usually they are one of the first here considering Frank's mum can take Neville at any time."_

"_Nothing happened to them," James shrugged. "We would have heard if anything had happened."_

"_Not unless it was happening right now," Lily argued. _

"_I doubt-" Sirius started before he was cut off by the entrance of Dumbledore who hurried into the room. The room instantly quieted as Dumbledore stood before them, looking grave. _

"_What happened?" Lily dared to ask noticing her professor's eyes had turned to stone. _

"_Death Eaters are planning to attack Order members," Dumbledore spoke with crisp clarity. The room was deadly silent. "Their homes, their families, everything. We do not know if it will be one on one attacks or if the Death Eaters will do it in random groups. This meeting is to warn all of you to move your families, protect them from the dangers waiting for you all."_

"_How do you know that?" Fabian Prewett questioned loudly from the back where he sat next to his twin brother. "How do you know that this is truly serious and not just as scam of Voldemort to throw us into chaos?"_

"_One of Voldemort's own followers confided in me his knowledge," Dumbledore informed the quiet room. "I trust this person with my own life, as should you."_

"_Do they really know where our families live?" Benjy Fenwick questioned. "I mean we all kept our locations close to us. Only an order member would be able to find out where we all live."_

"_As you know we had a spy amidst us. It has finally been cleared as to who that person is," Dumbledore paused before turning to the group who were gripping onto each other tightly. "It has been told to me by one of Voldemort's own people. That spy happens to be Peter Pettigrew." _

"_What?" James demanded standing up hurriedly, his chair fell back banging loudly against the floor. "Peter would never betray us! Its not like him!"_

"_I'm sorry James but Peter indeed is a Death Eater, for over a year now," Dumbledore gravely looked at the young face turning dark with anger. _

"_You pulled us to a meeting to tell us that our secret keeper is a Death Eater when we should be home protecting our children! If what you say is true Dumbledore-and if something happens to my boys-it will all be your fault," James growled out his face flushed with anger. _

_James stormed out of the room, hurrying toward his house to go protect his now unprotected boys. Guilt radiated throughout him. For leaving them to get some freedom. Putting himself before their own safety. All James knew was that he would gladly give his life to save his boys from the pathetic mistake he made for trusting the wrong people._

_Dumbledore turned to a wide eyed Lily, who was now completely pale. "I thought Sirius was your secret keeper."_

"_We switched. To Peter," Lily spoke horrified, her voice tight with emotion. She jumped up hurriedly following her husband out quickly followed by her friends. _

_What awaited the group was a horrifying scene. James was already storming into the smoking house. Part of the upstairs was black, with wood and furniture falling out of the missing walls and floor. Lily screamed before running after James, her blood running cold. Hurriedly she tripped up the stairs praying to Merlin that this was all a dream. That she would wait up any minute. _

_The shouts and screams of her friends and fellow Order members didn't register as she stumbled down the hallway heading toward the nursery where the ruins of her house seemed to start. Then her heart slowly started to beat again at the sound of a cry. Storming into the nursery she breathed a deep breath as she saw James holding the crying Michael while Harry blinked from inside of his crib. _

_Rushing over Lily almost reached her boys before she tripped on something soft. She straightened herself before glancing down to see what object she had tricked over. It was a pale arm. Lily's eyes went wide at the sight of Riley's body situated firmly in front of the cribs. _

_Her blue eyes were wide with shock. Her pale heart shaped face was set with determination. Her blonde curly hair flowed around her in a halo. She looked like an eternal angel in her plain white dress. Simple, elegant, young, with so much passion but now she was dead. Gone with a simple flash of light._

"_Oh Merlin," Lily gasped feeling tears prick at her eyes as she stared at Riley. The cries of her son drew Lily out of her shock before she hurriedly went to James plucking Michael right out of his arms to cuddle him, to shush her baby. "Shh, mummy's here now. Shh, love."_

_James reached down to hug Harry, pulling him safety into his strong arms before hiding Harry's face in his shoulder so that he wouldn't see anymore of his dead playmate and babysitter. _

"_Shit," The heavy breathing of Sirius greeted the Potters. _

"_Yeah," James nodded in agreement before nudging Lily to make her get out of the room. Lily glanced terrified at Riley before scrambling out of the room, ducking around Sirius to get as far away as possible. James followed at a normal pace pausing to comfort his friend who couldn't look away from Riley's face. _

"_Padfoot come on," James whispered lowly, his voice hoarse from calling out went he got there to his sons. _

"_This cant be happening," Sirius shook his head. "Voldemort couldn't have got here. Peter that bastard-"_

"_Sirius," James pleaded steering Sirius toward the stairs so they could get out of the house before it collapsed on them. James tried to ignore the creaking of the floor as he quickly descended the stairs, keeping the squirming Harry tucked tightly into him. _

"_What happened?" Remus demanded grabbing on to James then Sirius tightly to yank them away from the house. "Why is Lily crying? Nothing happened to Harry right?"_

"_Riley's dead." Sirius bluntly said, his grey eyes got a faraway look. Marlene wrapped her arms around the sobbing Lily who was trying to comfort her youngest son. _

"_Its my fault," Lily sobbed out. "If I hadn't left-If I had stayed instead of leaving for the meeting. Then maybe-maybe-I could have taken her place-"_

"_Hush Lily," Marlene ordered sternly yet gently. "Don't talk of such things. What's done is done. Nothing can change that. Don't make Riley sacrifice her life for nothing."_

"_I-It's my fault!" Lily cried out. _

"_It's not your fault Lily," Dumbledore argued slowly walking toward the ruins of the once pretty house. "Its not anyone fault besides Voldemort's. He is the true terror to all the chaos in the wizarding world. All the blame should be place on him and the Death Eaters. Do not blame yourself. It will only cause our side, the side fighting for good, to weaken. We can not allow that. We have to fight until the end. Even if it may costs some good lives along the way. We only can keep going forward."_

The whole kitchen was silent staring at Sirius and James who were the two narrating the story. Lily's eyes were bright with unshed tears at thinking about that day. Along with Riley who barely started her life before it was wrenched away from her. Ella stared at group who were exchanging terrified glances.

"After that you pretty much know what happens," Sirius started his voice heavy with emotion. "I was sent to go get Dorcas and you but when I turned up you weren't there. Dorcas had taken you to Andy's-my cousin-house after a Death Eater attacked her. Apparently he informed her of what was happening and Dorcas being that brave girl that she was went to save the Longbottoms. Which she did. When the members turned up at Alice and Frank's we saw Dorcas sitting in the middle of the lawn.

"I ran to her thinking that she was cursed but she just stared at me. No emotion or anything. Then it happened. I was blabbing to her trying to get a reaction when she asked in a small child like voice who I was," Sirius whispered. "My heart broke. In my mind I blacked out but Remus told me that he was the only one who could stop me from running after Bellatrix and cursing every last Death Eater. I was sent to St. Mungos to be treated since I clearly wasn't in my right mind. That's why you were sent to live with Dorcas' mum. It wasn't that I didn't love you Ella-it was just that…I couldn't bare to raise you without Dorcas. She was the one who knew everything about you. I couldn't raise our child without her. That's why I didn't get you sooner."

Ella merely blinked at Sirius, feeling that her head was filled with too much information. Next to her she could feel someone taking her hand in theirs, to remind her that she was in the present and to not get sucked into memories of the past. Glancing beside her Ginny smiled reassuringly. Remus cleared his throat before starting to finish his part of the story.

"All our fates were connected. If something happened to one of us then it happened to all of us. Marlene and I…well we had our difficulties. Who wouldn't when you married a poor useless werewolf-" People around the table protested loudly but Remus continued on, not paying them any attention. "-but we were happy. Or as happy as we could be considering the time. When the attack happened Marlene wanted to take Harry home with us. To protect him…but that wasn't an option with our family.

"Then Marlene tried to convince James and Lily to keep Harry but it was safer for Harry to remain with his muggle relatives. Some place where he could grow up normally. Since Marlene was pissed at James and Lily our relationship changed quickly," Remus paused for a breath of air. "She was angry at the world, at herself, Voldemort, everyone. It didn't help her best friend was driven insane and a young girl had just been murdered. We argued, constantly. She demanded that either I stand by her as a family or I go with my friends. You see Ella I couldn't leave my friends. Not when Sirius was going through so much pain and James and Lily had to give up on of their sons. I couldn't abandon them. So I chose them. Marlene left in a huff and when I returned home, later that morning-after bottles-

"And bottles," Sirius added in.

"And some more bottles," James nodded in agreement, his thin face clenched in pain at remembering that day.

"-of fire whiskey, she was gone. She took Cole and left. There was just a note on the table telling me to leave her alone and that she'll deal with the divorce," Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have gone after them but I was too much of a coward. They were better off without me, that's what I thought. If I had known what was to happen I would have begged her to come back, despite everything."

"Its not your fault," Ella whispered lowly clearing her throat when her voice came out hoarse. "Maman would have risked her life to save anyone of us. It would have happened no matter what. So whats your excuse?"

Lily took a deep breath before starting. "Dumbledore told us that night that Michael was the Boy-Who-Lived because he was the one who was crying while Harry was silent. He also told us that Voldemort wasn't truly gone, that he would be there no matter what. We already would have to put one of our kids in the face of evil itself so we didn't want to put our other son in it as well."

"We decided that we wanted Harry to grow up in a normal household-even if that meant sending Harry to live with Lily's muggle sister," James added in. "If Harry had been raised in the wizarding world he would have thought it was odd that he didn't live with us. So we thought it would be easiest on him to let him be raised a muggle before going to get him on his 11th birthday. Unfortunately there were things we weren't counting on which changed everything."

"Petunia being a right bitch to Harry," Lily growled out. "Me being pregnant with Violet. We couldn't get rid of her since by the time she was old enough to be able to separate from us we would be going to get Harry soon so it was useless. Also I couldn't bare having another baby torn away from me."

"You involvement also wasn't anticipated, or Marlene yet it happened," James smiled softly. "I'm glad it did."

"You are?" Ella gasped surprised.

"Harry got to be raised semi normal with you three," James murmured softly. "He was raised right. The way we wanted Harry to be raised. Kind, considerate, he does have his mother's temper though. He's everything we wanted him to be."

"But he's not here," Ella muttered lowly. "Harry wants nothing to do with you. Well maybe if he sees you in a different light. He cant do that with Cole. Cole is to prejudice to allow Harry to think kindly of any of you. Hell, Cole turned Harry against me…Do you really want to meet Harry and Cole? Truly?"

"Yes," Remus, Sirius, and James instantly answered.

"More than anything," Lily added, her eyes softening at the thought of her first born.

Ella hesitated before she spoke. "I can understand your guys' side of the situation. Even with some parts fuzzy. I believe you…I think. It's going to take time for me to truly trust you though. The hurt has been embedded into me since I was young. Its going to take a while to heal over. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," Sirius instantly spoke up. "I'm sorry Ella, for everything. Everything I did-"

"Don't worry about it," Ella hurriedly cut him off, not wanting to talk about any more private matters in front of a room of nosy people. "I'm just glad to know that you all really loved us when we were younger. I had been afraid that you hated us."

"Never," James argued. "We could never hate any of you."

"We love you," Lily smiled at the teenage girl. "Not loved. We-all of us-love you three. We never stopped."

_Sorry for the wait. But I hope that this long chapter makes up for it. Please review. Also from now on I'm thinking about mainly focusing on Harry if that's okay. _

_Sorry that the middle seemed rushed. I just couldn't think of any god story lines for Remus or James. I will reedit soon. Especially this chapter._

_P.S. Riley (the babysitter) became my favorite character since I know how she was in my mind. If any of you want me to add in her love (Gabe-who was mentioned) just tell me, or I might sneak him in for an Order meeting or something. Their story is very dramatic and sad. _

_P.S.S. The poll is still open but for some reason I'm leaning toward Ginny…odd since I wanted Harry to original go with Gabrielle until I got confused and started the poll. Anywho vote dearies. _

_Next chapter follows Harry and Cole._


End file.
